Trying
by Kaydeymarie
Summary: Sam's sick of waiting for Jason, but she cant let him go. Jason thinks Sam needs space, but that couldnt be further from the truth. Takes place with Oct storyline then goes off on its own. RR
1. Chapter 1

Sam traced the outline of her shot glass with her right index finger. She didn't know what time it was, or how long she had been sitting at the bar. She ordered shot after shot of tequila hoping to erase the pain in her heart. The pain that no matter how hard she tried, she could never break away from. Alexis knew about her and Ric. And yet the whole time shed been fighting the cancer she didn't say a word. She let Sam and Ric suffer in each others company while she sat back hiding her own secrets. Her own mother pretending to be bonding with her, when really she was out for revenge. Their relationship was for sure over now, and Sam knew there was nothing she could say or do that would make this mistake better.

"Bars closing ma'am…." The bartender said jolting Sam from her thoughts. "You sure you'll be able to make it out okay?" he asked eying the number of empty shot glasses in front of her. Sam nodded grabbing her purse off the bench next to her.

"How much do I owe?" She asked, her words slurring together. She wasn't even sure she had enough cash on her to pay for all this. She grabbed a few twenties and placed them on the counter.

"Don't worry about it, you look like you've had a rough night…. Consider it a friendly gesture" he said clearing shot glasses into an empty plastic mess bin. "You need me to call you a cab?" Sam shook her head no.

"Just accept this money please. I'm sure it's not enough but it's all I have.… and thank you" she said placing her on the money. "I'll be okay" she murmured standing up. It took her a few seconds to steady her balance and get relief from her sudden dizziness before she grabed her jacket and purse, heading out the main entrance. She had no where to go. No one to go to. Her mother was for sure going to abandon her, and Jason… he was probably with Elizabeth. She was drunk too which made things worse. Sam wrapped her arms around herself tight, her tears still stinging her cheeks. She had no one and she wasn't sure she could blame anyone but herself for it

"Jason, that means that you and Sam can finally be together!" Carly said looking up at Jason from her spot on his couch. "You know, start a _family_. Get married. It's finally going to happen" Jason sighed leaning up against his desk. "Jason… why are you doing this? Go find Sam, and tell her about the baby"

"Look Carly, Sam has her own issues she needs to be dealing with right now." Carly raised her eyebrow and gave Jason a cold look.

"Nothing is more important then Sam knowing Elizabeth isn't pregnant with your baby Jason. It's been eating her up inside just thinking about it…. I'm sure whatever Sam is doing right now can wait." Jason shook his head looking at Carly.

"Alexis found out about Sam and Ric." Jason walked over to the fireplace and picked up a picture of Michael. "He's gotten so big" he said trying to change the subject.

"Ugh… Jase don't try to change the subject on me. You know I'm better then that. I know you to well." Jason placed the picture back on the mantel and sits in the chair next to Carly. "What did Alexis say?" Jason shrugged. "C'mon Jase. How did Alexis find out?"

"I, I guess she was there that night too. She saw them just like I did. That's probably why she had the coughing fit in the first place…" Jason said fidgeting with the corner of the chair. "She was probably even trying to distract me so I wouldn't see Sam… Who knows…"

"So she's known this whole time?" Carly asked crossing her arms. "Wasn't she the one who told those two to get close in the first place?" Jason shrugged.

"I'm not really sure Carly…." Jason paused. "Look I'm like, really tired so…."

"Say no more!" Carly said standing up and grabbing her jacket. "Just take my advice Jason. The sooner Sam knows, the better things will be for her." Carly closed the penthouse door behind her. Jason sighed leaning back into the chair.

Sam walked the familiar streets Port Charles in search of something. She didn't know what the something was, but anything had to be better then what she had right now. She walked over to a park bench and sat, leaning back and trying to focus on the stars. Her sight was still slightly blurred but she could make out each white light. Jason had always told her he would buy her a star but he never did. She was sure he would have if he had known how much she wanted one. Jason. Sam missed Jason more then anything in the universe. He was like her oxygen and without him, she was slowly lose grip. A high pitched voice snapped Sam out of her thoughts. Sam looked over and could see Maxie standing a few feet away from her.

"Isn't it a little late for you to be wondering the streets… alone" Sam asked quickly wiping her tears away. Maxie shrugged sitting down next to Sam on the bench.

"I guess I could be asking you the same thing" she answered crossing her arms and looking out over the river.

"Well I'm not young… or pregnant" Sam slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Maxie asked, her voice actually full of concern.

"Does it really matter?" Sam snapped back. Maxie shook her head no. "Ok then"

"So Jason and Elizabeth seem to be spending quite some time together" Maxie stated trying to sound as natural about it as possible. Sam inhaled sharply. Maxie was too young to be caught up in all this drama. Too young and too naive to believe that Lucky was actually going to stay with her. "I mean, not that it matters… I just thought that might be why you were here….. drunk"

"ya, they're friends" Sam stated gathering her things.

"Are you leaving" Maxie looked up at her. Sam eyed her carefully before nodding her head.

"Ya… not really in the mood to have a little girl pow-wow" Sam opened her purse and took out her cell phone. "Why don't you go home Maxie.. I'm sure Mac is worried about you… we can share a cab… on me" Maxie frowned shrugging her shoulders. Sam dialed 411 and asked for a taxi to come pick her up. She wasn't sure were that taxi would take her once she was in it. But anywhere would be better then here, next to Maxie. Sam couldn't exactly help but blame Maxie for what was happening with Jason and her. Because in the end it did have a way of coming back to Maxie sleeping with Lucky, causing Elizabeth to turn to Jason, and Jason to sleep with Elizabeth after seeing Sam and Ric together.

"No. I think I'll stay here a bit longer" Maxie said crossing her legs and looking out at the water.

"So be it" Sam turned on her heels and headed towards the corner where she had asked to be picked up.

"Sam…" Maxie called out after her. Sam didn't turn around but could hear what Maxie said. "I think that you should fight for him…. Elizabeth doesn't deserve him…." Sam closed her eyes for a moment hoping to fight back her tears. That's all she had been doing, for year, was fighting for Jason and her. It had to end somewhere and there was no better time then now to start.

"Take care" Sam replied continuing to walk towards the corner.

Jason walked up the stairs of his penthouse slowly. He wasn't sure if he should have gone out and looked for Sam, or if this whole thing with Alexis was one of those things Sam would need to deal with herself. Either way he had asked her to call him and she never did. That was unlike Sam. But then again what made him think she had to rely on him for support now a day. He had done a really good job of pushing her away. Jason walked into his room and took off his shirt tossing it on the floor near the bathroom. He stopped in front of his window and looked out onto the streets of Port Charles. It was a really pretty city no matter how many bad things might happen in those streets. He sighed closing his blinds and climbing into bed. He laid flat on his back, looking up at the dark ceiling above him. For someone who had so much control on other people's lives, he had none whatsoever on his.

Sam got out of the cab and handed the driver her last twenty. "Thank you" she whispered closing the door. She paused for a moment, glancing around at her surroundings. They reminded her of back when she was a con. It was hotel after hotel. No steady place to stay. And somehow she came full circle back in front of another hotel. Sam opened the door to the lobby and walked up to the front desk.

"Do you take credit cards?" Sam asked the young girl behind the desk.

"We sure do…" The girl said smiling. "Ill just need to see a form of ID". Sam nodded reaching in her purse and grabbing her ID. She hesitated for a moment before grabbing her credit card. She hated using it because it was still hooked up to Jason's account. She had never gotten around applying for her own. But she had no choice. It was either this or she would end up sleeping outside on a park bench. Sam handed her ID and card to the girl and waited patiently as she typed in numbers. "Ok, you'll be in room twelve. How many nights will you be needing?" Sam paused. How many nights? She hadn't even thought of that. How long would she homeless?

"uhm… A week?" Sam answered taking her card and ID back.

"Ok so I have you for a week in room twelve." The girl handed Sam a key and pointed towards the stairs. "Room twelve is the first door after the stair case" Sam nodded grabbing her purse off the counter and walking towards room twelve. Once she was in her room she looked out the widow. She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. She could feel her hot tears hitting her cheeks again. It was only a matter of seconds before Sam was sobbing again. She walked over to the bed and crawled in, wishing Jason was next to her to comfort her. She wrapped her arms around a spare pillow and laid her head down on top of it. She closed her eyes and quietly cried herself to sleep.

Jason woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. "Ugh…" He moaned leaning over and reaching for it. "hello?" he groaned.

"Hey Jase! It's Carly!" her voice was a little too chipper for Jason.

"What do you want" Jason rolled over in bed and closed his eyes.

"Jase… it's like 12:30 in the afternoon? Are you still sleeping?" Carly asked. Before Jason had time to answer she moved right on to her next point. "I was just calling to see how things went with Sam last night." Jason sighed.

"Carly I told you, I was tired. I went to bed right after you left."

"So you didn't go find Sam?" Carly exclaimed.

"No Carly. I didn't go find Sam" Jason sat up and looked at the clock. It really was 12:30. Jason never slept until 12:30. He sighed climbing out of bed and pulling a shirt over his head.

"Well then where is she? Because I stopped by Alexis's last night and she wasn't there. I had assumed she went to stay at your place."

"Why did you go to Alexis's" Jason asked walking down the stairs. The penthouse was still dark because all the shades we drawn.

"I uhm, I wanted to thank her for being so nice about me and Jax and she actually brought up the whole Sam thing…" Carly explained.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved Carly" Jason told her sitting down on the couch.

"Its not like I brought It up… That was all her. But whatever who cares. You need to go out and find Sam" Jason closed his eyes and exhaled. "Jason? Are you there?" Jason shook his head no closing his phone. "Jason? Hello? Jason talk louder I think our connection is bad" Carly said talking to herself. She groaned pulling her phone away from her ear and closing it. "Damn service" she cursed putting the phone back in her purse. Carly finished her coffee before exiting Kelly's. She had tried calling Sam before she got a hold of Jason but it had gone straight to voicemail. Carly had assumed it was because she was with Jason but now that she knew that Sam wasn't with him she tried again.

"Hey it's Sam you know what to do" Sam's voice rang through Carly's phone.

"Hey! Sam! It's Carly… Give me a call back asap. I have some news for you and I think you're gonna love it!" Carly said before shutting her phone.

"Isn't it kind of rude to be sharing other people business" Elizabeth said from behind Carly. Carly rolled her eyes turning out.

"Isn't it kind of rude to be listening to other people's conversations?" Carly snapped back pushing past Elizabeth, making sure she bumped into her.

"Well maybe if you weren't talking so loud I wouldn't be forced to listen to your conversations" Elizabeth said crossing her arms. Carly rolled her eyes again turning to face her.

"Like you should talk. I'm surprised more people don't know about the little baby mishap."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth said taking a step forward.

"I means… you talked to everyone about it in the hospital. Anyone could have heard you saying the baby might be Jason's. Your lucky Lulu or Maxie didn't hear you. Everytime I was there and heard you talking about it they were there too" Carly stated glaring Elizabeth up and down. "But whatever… it doesn't matter. Jason got what he wanted and now him and Sam can work on them getting their family started"

"What if that's not what Jason wants? Or does that not matter to you. You'll just push your own hopes off on him because we all know you were never able to make a marriage work" Elizabeth shot back smiling. Carly raised her eyebrow and shook her head.

"And look at you. Poor miss. Elizabeth. Knocked up by her druggie hubby, desperate to hang on to the only good thing in her life, Jason. Well guess what… that's not gonna happen. Jason just felt bad for you. He didn't want your baby. You should have seen the relief on his face when I told him" Carly smiled crossing her arms.

"Carly you don't even know what you're walking about" Elizabeth said defensively.

"Whatever… I don't have time to play little kid games with you… I need to find Sam so I can tell her that Jason isn't the father…" Carly turned around leaving Elizabeth standing in shock.

Sam's eyes fluttered open as the light escaped into the hotel room. She had forgotten to close the blinds the night before and the sun was bouncing around all four walls. Her body felt like it had been hit by a train and her head was throbbing. She sat up slowly and looked around. The room was small, and cold. Nothing like the rooms at Jason's penthouse. Sam sighed climbing out of bed and walking into the bathroom. She had no clue how long she would need to stay here. Long enough for everyone to forget what she and Ric did. Like that would ever happen. Alexis would use it against her forever, proving over and over what a horrible daughter she really was. Sam glanced in the bathroom mirror and frowned. Her long brown hair was everywhere, and her makeup was smeared under her eyes. She turned on the shower and climbed in allowing her tears to flow down her face and mix with the water.

Elizabeth pressed the PH button on the elevator and took a deep breathe. She didn't know when things got so complicated but she desperately wanted everything to go back to being normal. Or as close to normal as possible. The door opened and Elizabeth walked out into the hall, stopping to take a look at her reflection in the elevator door. She looked like hell. She smoothed out her skirt then walked over to Jason's door knocking softly.

"Come in!" Jason yelled from inside. Elizabeth took one last deep breathe and opened the door. Jason looked up from his desk and smiled. "Hey… Come in… sit down…" He said getting up and gesturing for her to sit on the couch.

"I can't stay long Jason, I'm on call. But I wanted to tell you…" Jason cut her off.

"I already…about the baby" Jason said.

"I know but.." she was cut off again but this time by Jason's phone.

"Sorry. I have to get that" He reached towards his desk and picked up the phone. "hello?"

"Jason… I need you to meet me down at docks right away" Sonny said.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Just meet me at the docks as soon as you can" Sonny said hanging up. Jason put the receiver down and looked back towards Elizabeth.

"Sorry. I have to get going. But I'm happy… for you and your baby… I hope things work for you and Lucky…. And if they don't…. if you ever need anything you can always ask me" Elizabeth blinked back her tears.

"Thanks. I'm glad things worked out too" She whispered walking past Jason and out the door. She waited until she was in the elevator to allow her tears to fall down her cheeks.

Sam took another sip of her coffee and glanced around the stores near the coffee shop. Her eyes stopped on a children's store that she had always wanted to go into, but knew she couldn't afford a single thing from there. She was sure if she had asked Jason to take her there he would have, and he would have bought everything she laid eyes on. But she didn't want to use Jason like that so she never mentioned it. Sam gathered her jacket and purse deciding to take a look inside. It couldn't hurt. Plus it's not like she had a baby to buy anything for. Sam sighed opening the door.

"Welcome to La Creme La Da Crib!" The sales purse said in a very perky voice.

"Thanks" Sam said with a bright smile on her face. Hey this lady didn't need to know that Sam wasn't expecting.

"Boy or girl?" The lady asked coming around the counter.

Sam smiled but shook her head. "Oh… neither I'm just looking for a friend" The lady shook her head and went back to the register. Sam glanced around the store and was amazed by how much stuff they had. She headed towards the girl's clothes and accessories. Sam picked up a tiny pink dress and smiled. It would have look beautiful on her baby girl. She put it back down and picked up a pink robe and bath set. She held it close to her chest for a second fighting back the tears.

"Sam?" a familiar voice asked. Sam closed her eyes and sighed. Maxie Jones.

"Is this going to become a daily thing?" Sam asked putting the bath set down. She leaned against the table of baby clothes and stared at Maxie.

"Uh no?" Maxie replied slightly offended. "I'm just here looking for things for the baby…. Do you know someone who's expecting?" Sam shrugged. "Don't tell me you're buying a baby present for Elizabeth and Lucky." Sam shook her head no realizing that Maxie didn't even know that the baby might not be Lucky's.

"No I ah… I was looking for something for Morgan" Sam lied. Maxie nodded accepting the answer.

"Well boy clothes are over there" Maxie pointed across the store to the boys section.

"Ya, I know… I was just… looking at girl things. I had… I had a girl once" Sam replied touching one of the pinky fluffy slippers that matched the bath set. Maxie nodded looking down at the ground.

"I know… I'm sorry Sam. That must be so tough. I can't even imagine losing this baby." Maxie said putting her hand on her stomach. Sam couldn't help but be jealous. Why was it that _Maxie Jones_ could have a baby but she couldn't.

"Babies are amazing things. But they are also life altering." Sam said trying to not sound too motherly. Maxie nodded.

"I know. Lucky and I are so excited about this baby though. We just can't wait" Sam noticed the hope and desperation in Maxie's eyes. Sam just smiled walking towards the boy section. "Lucky's doing really well in re-hab too. He's going to be getting out sooner then normal I think. He has so much to fight for. Me and this baby can't wait until we can be a family"

"Maxie… Have you talked to Lucky about what life's going to be like for you two after the baby is born? He's still married and Elizabeth…" She paused trying to word this right to make sure Maxie wouldn't get suspicious. "Elizabeth is bringing his child into the world, again… their a family Maxie" Sam said picking up some outfits Morgan might like,

"Ya but their getting a divorce…. She treats him like crap. So demanding and up tight. He needed me and I helped him get through some really tough times." Maxie said looking through some stuffed animals.

"I know… look its really none of my business I was just saying. I was in your shoes not to long ago" Sam said.

"Really? How?" Maxie asked admiring the stuffed animal she was holding.

"I was pregnant with Sonny's baby, while him and Carly were going through a divorce. They ended up back together and I was pushed off on Jason…" Sam hated reliving her past.

"Oh… I'm sorry but I don't think that's gonna happen. Lucky loves me." Maxie said so sure of herself.

"_ya and sonny loved me too"_ Sam thought gathering the things she thought might fit Morgan. She looked at Maxie, who was busy cooing over a pair of overall's. Sam grabbed the stuff animal Maxie had liked and added it to her things. She walked towards the register and put her few items on the counter. She would have to charge them again but made a note to herself to pay Jason back. After the clerk rang up her things she headed back towards Maxie. "Here" She said handing Maxie the stuffed giraffe.

"Oh my god, Sam! You did not need to buy this for me… Oh my god thank you so much" Maxie said taking the animal from Sam.

"Every expecting mom deserves something nice…" Sam said smiling. She turned back towards the door and walked out into the streets of Port Charles.

"Sonny?" Jason called as he arrived on the dock.

"Over here" Sonny replied. Jason spotted Sonny standing near the boats.

"What was so important?" Jason asked as he got closer.

"Carly called me…" Sonny started. Jason sighed wishing he hadn't come.

"Sonny, look I don't get involved in your personal life, and if I do its because you ask me to….But I don't make opinions or judgments and I would like if you did the.." Sonny cut Jason off.

"I'm not here to lecture Jason. I know you have your own life and you are more then capable of making your own decisions. I just want you to think about something before you do… now are you listening?" Jason nods his head. "Alexis knows about what happened between Ric and Sam … And I know she's mad at both of them pretty much equally right?" Jason nodded even though he hadn't really talked to Alexis about this situation. "Well I beg to differ. I think Ric pushed himself onto Sam…. Sam was drunk, vulnerable, weak and he knew that. He knew that by sleeping with her, he would ruin your relationship with Sam"

"Sonny I've already thought about all this. But when I looked in that window there was no struggle. Sam wanted it as much as Ric did."

"No" Sonny said sternly. "She wanted to be loved, to feel close to someone. She did not want Ric."

"Sonny we could go back and forth on this till we're both blue in the face but Sam and Ric did what they did. Now they have to live with their consequences." Jason rubbed his temples.

"Does that mean you and Sam aren't going to be together?" Sonny asked. Jason sighed. "are you never going to forgive Sam, or get the image of her and Ric out of you mind? Because that's exactly what Ric wanted. For you to hate her. For her mother to hate her. And I'll tell you this Jason, I don't care what's going on between you and Elizabeth. I asked you how many years ago to watch over Sam, keep her safe…" Sonny raised his voice with each word. "And I will not have you let Ric destroy her because you can't accept that YOU pushed HER away and into his arms"

Carly knocked on Alexis's door and stood back waiting for a response. Alexis opened the door slowly then sighed when she saw who it was.

"Carly…. It hasn't even been 24 hours and I get another visit?" She said slightly annoyed.

"Ya well I'm looking for Sam and I'm hoping you know where she took off to last night" Carly said walking past Alexis.

"Come on in" Alexis said in a mocking tone before shutting the door. "No, I have no clue where my daughter went." Carly shook her head.

"So you're just gonna throw Sam out on the streets?" Carly asked raising her eye brow. "Do you know how much Sam loves you? And how hard she has tried to live up to your super high expectations? She practically gave up trying to fight for Jason because you asked her to and this is how you're going to repay her?"

"Carly. You must have missed something from our conversation last night. My _daughter_ had sex with my husband. She didn't just miss curfew or lie about making her bed. She has SEX with my husband. That's something that is pretty hard to forgive" Carly nodded.

"ya but look at who she had sex with…. Ric is a dog. I'm sorry to say it Alexis but he is. And he always has been. I'm sure he knew if he got some alcohol in Sam she would open up to him"

"And take her clothes off" Alexis added. "Look Carly, I'm glad you have concern for Sam… but I think things are best this way"

"What way?" Carly asked cocking her head to the left. "The way where Sam makes one mistake in your mother daughter relationship and you just kick her to the curb? Because I can name a whole list of things you've done to her that weren't too mother like. I can name a list of things you've done to her that hurt her too. But she never turned her back on you. She always stood there taking each blow because she wanted a relationship with you"

"And I wanted a relationship with her. But I didn't sleep with her husband" Alexis said defending herself.

"no but you forced yourself into her relationship with Jason and put your own opinions of the two of them in her head"

"Carly, I think it's best that you leave" Alexis said walking towards the door.

"Im not leaving" Carly said glaring Alexis up and down.

Sam walked along the pier looking at the water smacking against the sand. It was so rough, yet so peaceful. She placed the bag of clothes she had bought for Morgan down and leaned up against the railing. When had things gotten so messed up? She had been so excited about getting to know her real mother. And her and Jason were perfect. Life was great then it was one thing after another that slowly fell and slipped away from her grasp. Sam looked in her purse and glanced at the pack of cigarettes she had bought earlier from the corner store. She hadn't had one in forever but just the thought of the buzz she would get from smoking one made her buy the pack. She slowly unwrapped it and took out one. She stuck it to her mouth and lights it, taking a long drag. She blows smoke out of her mouth and can feel it going straight to her head. She smiled enjoying the semi-buzz she feels. She leaned forward and watched again as the water and the sand hit each other, causing a large splash. Sam jolted out of her thoughts when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Sam… You don't smoke" the man said.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"What do you want me to do Sonny?" Jason asked. "I can't take back pushing her away and I don't hate her for being with Ric. There's not much more I can do"

"There's a lot you can do Jason. You can make sure Ric isn't feeding lies into her head for starters. Then you can make sure that she doesn't leave town or anything crazy like that because I'm going to need her in the custody battle for Kristina"

"So this all comes down to you wanting Kristina to end up with you? Ya know everyone keeps talking about this as though Alexis' is dead Sonny. What happens when Alexis beats this cancer." Jason asked glaring at Sonny. "Or lets say Alexis does die, and you use Sam to get Kristina. What happens to Molly?"

"I have it all figured out Jason. Sam will go to the courts and tell them about what happened before Alexis died. Then Sam will have custody of Molly and …." Jason cuts Sonny off.

"And what? Sam's just supposed to raise her sister all by herself?" Sonny shook his head no.

"Sam will be in good care Jason. She'll have me, and you to lean on." Sonny explained.

"That's not fair of you to ask Sam to give up her life so that you can raise Kristina. You talk about Ric using Sam. Isn't that kind of what this whole plan is? Using Sam to make sure you get custody of your daughter?"

"Jason you are over reacting. All I'm asking is for you to forgive Sam. Make her feel like she has something to stay in Port Charles for." Jason shook his head no.

"I don't have to forgive Sam for anything. I'm not mad at her. She did what I knew should would do eventually after me pushing her away for so long

"Then there shouldn't be a problem."

"She isn't some assignment Sonny. Sam's a real human being with her own mind and feelings. I cantforce her to stay here if she doesn't want to" Jason said looking out towards the water.

"Just do what I asked Jason." Sonny said turning around and walking away. Once Sonny was out of sight Jason kicked a garbage can as hard as he could sending trash flying everywhere.

Sam spun around and looked up at Ric. "Don't touch me…" She said through gritted teeth. She reached for her bag and purse but Ric stopped her.

"Sam, when are you going to stop hating me? What happened between us was mutual. We were both hurting and needed each other…" Sam shook her head.

"I didn't want you Ric. I wanted Jason… and sleeping with you was the biggest mistake of my life" Sam said pushing herself past Ric.

"That doesn't change what happened Sam. We're in this together. We're both in the same boat. Alexis hates you, she hates me. Jason hates you, Alexis hates me. They're never going to forgive us. We're all we have left. And we have to fight for Molly and Kristina to stay together." Ric said sitting on the bench Sam's things were on. "You and Me" he said.

"It's pretty disturbing that you're going to keep using Kristina and Molly as a weapon" Sam said grabbing her jacket and bag.

"You're foolish if you think Alexis' is going to forgive you or that Jason will ever be able to love you again" Sam stopped in her tracks.

"I know Alexis isn't going to forgive me." Sam screamed as tears started to come to her eyes. "And I will live everyday regretting the day I let you put your filthy hands on me. If I hadn't let that happen, Jason would have never seen us together and he would have told me he was sorry for pushing me away. Him and I would be happy right now. And Alexis wouldn't be fighting this cancer on her own. I cant change what happened Ric. But there will never be a you and me. Never. I would never take your side. What's best for my sisters is for them to be with their mom… and god forbid something happens to her I will make sure you come no were close to those girls" Sam screamed taking off down the pier.

"Carly I really think it's best you leave. I don't feel good and this really isn't helping" Alexis said patiently. Carly sighed accepting defeat.

"Fine!" She replied standing up. "I just thought you'd want to know how much Sam loves you, and how she was even willing to lose Jason for you. But I guess in Alexis world that doesn't count for anything does it?" Carly walked past Alexis, letting herself out. Once Carly was outside she grabbed her cell phone from her purse and dialed Sam's number. It went straight to voicemail again. "Come on Sam. Call me back. I'm really worried about you" she said hanging up. Someone came up behind her clapping.

"Well if it isn't Carly Corinthos sticking her nose in business that isn't hers" Ric said taking a few more steps towards Carly.

"Ric get out of here. Alexis doesn't want to see you" Carly said putting her phone back into her purse.

"Last time I checked this was my house" Ric mocked Carly coming even closer.

"Ric I'm warning you. Take two more steps and Ill knock you out so fast" Ric laughed.

"Why so feisty Carly? Can't we have an adult conversation?" Ric said sitting down on one of the chairs.

"We could… if there were two adults here" Carly shot back. Ric rolled his eyes.

"You're just as pathetic as Sam" Ric said leaning back in the chair.

"Don't bring Sam into this…." Carly warned again.

"I wouldn't dream of it Carly" Ric laughed again. Carly squinted her eyes. "Shouldn't you be with Jax or something?"

"I don't have to answer to you. Now Ric if you don't leave, ill call Sonny and tell him you're here. Alexis' doesn't want to see you."

"I think Alexis should make that decision on her own" Ric says pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"Since when do you smoke?" Carly asked.

"I don't" Ric said smiling. "They're Sam's. She dropped them on the pier"

"When did you see Sam?"

"A little bit ago" Ric replied tossing the pack of cigarettes at Carly. "So when you call Sonny to tell him about me being here, you might also want to tell him that his favorite mistress is smoking again" Ric smiled standing up and walking away from the house.

"Jason, are you okay?" Emily asked coming down the stairs of the dock just in time to see Jason destroy the garbage can.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Jason answered.

"Well something must have set you off" Emily questioned taking a seat next to Jason. He shrugged. "Did Elizabeth get the results back?"

"Yeah, they baby's Lucky's" Jason informed her. Emily nodded looking towards the ocean.

"Are you upset about that?" She finally asked.

"No…" Jason replied also staring ahead.

"Does Sam know?"

"No…" Jason repeated.

"Look Jason, I'm sure you've heard this before and are probably getting sick of hearing it but.. you and Sam are meant to be together. There isn't any one in this world that I have seen make you so happy, so alive. Things will work out between you two" Emily placed her hand on Jason's. "You just have to stop doubting it…."

"How's Spencer doing" Jason asked trying to change the subject.

"He's fine… well besides his creepy nanny and …" Emily paused. "Did you just successfully change the subject?" She laughed.

"Yup" Jason answered smiling.

"Ok look, I have to get back to work. But… don't let Sam walk away. Fight for her Jason. You two belong together like no other two I know. You loved her the day she walked into your life. That's why you were so willing to help her with Sonny's baby. You were going to marry her Jason. You love her, and she loves you." Emily kissed Jason on the cheek and stood up. "Its time for you to do all the trying Jason. You need to go after her, or else… she might be gone for good" Jason watched as Emily walked away before he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sam's number. It rang a view times then went to voicemail. He was tempted to hang up but then it beeped and he knew he had to leave a message.

"Hey Sam, it's Jason… just wondering where you are. I thought you would have called after you left Alexis's. I wanted to talk to you so give me a call, or stop by the penthouse when you get this…. I… bye" Jason hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket.

"I saw her today" Maxie said coming down the stairs of the docks. "She was at the children's store buying clothes for Morgan" Jason glanced up at Maxie with a confused look on his face.

"Who are you talking about" Jason said standing up.

"Sam?,,,.. Weren't you leaving a message for Sam?" she said nervously. "I mean I thought that was what I had overheard… sorry…" Maxie walks past Jason but he stops her.

"Did she say where she was going?" He asked not making eye contact with her.

"No… she bought me a stuffed animal. That was it but she seemed really bummed out." Maxie told Jason.

"Ok…" Jason paused. "Thanks" Maxie nodded before walking away. Jason looked up at the sky and could see the sun was starting to set. He knew that he should go back to the penthouse and get to work on some of the things Sonny wanted done but Jason couldn't think of anything besides Sam right now. He had this whole thing planned out in his head. He would tell her he wasn't the father of Elizabeth's baby and they would spend the night together, in each others arms, like it was before all of this mess happened. But in reality none of these things had happened. He didn't even know where she was which worried him. Even when they weren't together, he liked to know she okay and safe. It was his job. Jason's cell phone started ringing and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He quickly reached for it.

"hello?" he answered with a hint of desperation.

"Jason?" Carly asked. "Are you ok? You sound a little weird." Jason's heart dropped. He had hoped it would be Sam.

"Ya, I'm fine…. What's up?"

"I was just at Alexis's and Ric showed up" Carly told him.

"Why were you at Alexis's again? I told you to stay out of it Carly" Jason said frustrated.

"That's not the point Jason. Ric was there and he said he had seen Sam at the pier. He threw a pack of cigarettes at me saying they were her's and she had dropped them. Did you know she smoked? I don't think I've ever seen her smoke. So he might have been lying. But I've looked every where and I can't find her. Do you have any ideas of where she might be? I mean I walked the pier, I looked in all the coffee shops. Do you think she might have left town? Jason? Hello?"

"Ya I'm here… I saw Maxie on the docks and she said she had seen Sam in some kids store but that was it. I've tried calling but her phone is off. I don't think she would have left town because she doesn't have money. Or at least I don't think she has much. I gave her money last week and she was supposed to get more today" Jason explained.

"Does she still have your credit card?" Carly asked.

"Ya. Why?"

"Well then she wouldn't need cash would she?" Carly replied frustrated.

"Yeah… but can't you like track those or something?" Jason asked.

"JASON!" Carly squealed.

"What?" Jason replied pulling the phone away from his ear.

"That's it! I'll call the company… all of our cards are on one account so i'll find out where it's been used and maybe that will help" Carly hung up before Jason could answer.

Maxie knocked on Lucky's door and the door flung open. The look on Lucky's face gave it all away. He had been hoping it was Elizabeth.

"Lucky! I've missed you so much" Maxie said wrapping her arms around Lucky. He closed the door quickly hoping no one would see her in his arms. Lucky pushed Maxie away and pretending to be organizing papers. "What are those?" she asked looking at his desk.

"Ah, just notes and stuff…. How's the baby?" He asked putting his attention towards Maxie's stomach.

"We're good. Sam McCall bought our baby a stuffed Giraffe." Maxie said pulling the stuffed animal out of her purse.

"Sam?" Lucky questioned. "Why were you hanging out with Sam?"

"That's what I came here to talk to you about… Elizabeth and Jason have been spending a lot of time together…" She paused reading the re-action on Lucky's face. "So I've run into Sam a couple of times since she's been out and about trying to avoid them." Lucky turned around and walked towards the window. "Lucky don't let this get you down, Elizabeth isn't good enough for you…." Maxie said putting her arms around Lucky and placing her head on his back.

"Jason and Elizabeth are just friends. I'm sure he's just helping her out with some money or something" Lucky explained pulling away from Maxie.

"If you say so, but Sam seemed heartbroken… why would she be heartbroken over Jason helping Elizabeth with money. I just don't want you to get hurt Lucky… Me and this baby need you…" Lucky cut her off.

"I'm sorry Maxie. I need to get to a session. Thanks for stopping bye. Take care of the baby" Lucky said pushing Maxie out the door.

"But wait…" Lucky closed the door in Maxie's face. "I love you" She whispered.

Sam waited until she saw Alexis leave with the girls before entering the house. She worked fast, packing up every belonging she could find in her duffel bag. It was the same bag she had packed many times when she was living with Jason. But she never left when she was staying with Jason because she couldn't. Now she had no choice. She had to leave. Possibly even leave Port Charles. She couldn't imagine facing Jason, and Alexis made it clear that she wanted noting to do with Sam. Once all her things were packed she went into the kitchen and grabbed come food. There wasn't much but she was able to get some crackers and a few apples. It would do until she could find a way to get money. She took off back towards the hotel hoping no one had seen her.

Jason dropped his keys on the desk and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a beer. Today had been a long day and it wasn't even over yet. He still had four or five hours until he could go to bed and in that time, a lot could still happen. He sat down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. Maybe Emily was right. Maybe this time he had to fight for Sam. But he wasn't really sure why she was ignoring from him in the first place. He thought that the day at the docks they had agreed to try and work things out. And then she went to Disney World with the girls, and he had been arrested. He didn't understand what had changed from that day to make Sam so distant. Maybe he hadn't assured her enough that even though he was mad about her sleeping with Ric, it wasn't her that he was angry with. He was mad at himself for pushing her into another man's arms. Jason sighed taking another sip of his beer. His penthouse seemed so empty now. It didn't seem like too long ago Sam had been bouncing around here reading every parenting and baby book there was to read. Jason smiled thinking about how cute Sam looked with her big belly. He's wanted nothing more then to keep his promise, and give her a family. And the thought of making her dream come true but with Elizabeth broke his heart. But that was over now. And as soon as Sam was ready to try again he would give her that family. It didn't matter who or what tried to stand in the way.

Carly walked into the small hotel and went up to the front desk. "Hi, I called a little bit ago about my… sister. Sam McCall. They said they couldn't give information out over the phone but if I came in person they might make an exception." Carly explained to the young girl.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I don't know who told you that but we can not give out guest information… even if you are her sister" Carly smiled.

"Well… you see… Sam is a little" Carly leaned in closer to the receptionist. "Crazy" she whispered. "And she should be in none stop care… so her being her, alone, with none of her doctors or medicine would be a HUGE liability for this hotel. She could snap at any minute and blow the place up! We've been looking for her all day…." The receptionist gave Carly a nervous glance before reaching under the desk and grabbing a large binder.

"She's in room twelve" the girl whispered.

"Do you have like a key? Or something I could break the door down with incase she decides to hold herself hostage in there?" Carly asked with a straight face. The girl gave her a worried look and Carly started laughing. "I'm kidding…. Im sorry im just messing around with you. So room twelve is?"

"that way" the girl said pointing towards the stairs.

"Thank you" Carly walked away from the desk and towards the stairs. She stopped in front of room twelve and knocked gently. "House keeping" she said in a fake Spanish accent. "What are you looking at" she whispered noticing a guy standing near Sam's door giving her a funny look.

Elizabeth knocked on Lucky's door softly.

"Maxie I already told you.." Lucky stopped when he realized that it wasn't Maxie at his door it was Elizabeth. "Hey… wow I'm surprised to see you, come in" He said moving some clothes out of the way, offering her a seat. "How are you? How's the baby doing?" he asked placing his hand on her stomach.

Elizabeth pulls away a little bit and give Lucky an ice cold look. "We're fine… So Maxie came by?"

"Ya…. She came by to show me some stuffed animal Sam McCall bought her today" Lucky told her sitting down at the edge of the bed. Elizabeth nods continuing her ice cold look. "Can I get you anything? Water? A snack? I have apples" Lucky said getting up and walking over to a tiny refrigerator in the corner near his desk.

"No…I'm fine" Elizabeth looked around the room and gave it a judgment stare. "I just came to tell you that I am continuing the divorce, and I think it's horrible that you are forcing poor Lulu in the middle of this"

"I didn't ask Lulu to do anything Elizabeth… she's just going off of her own feelings" Lucky replied defending himself.

"Ya well I don't appreciate every time I turn around someone is telling me how horrible I am for going through with the divorce. You hurt me Lucky…. Not the other way around…I just hope you can realize that you aren't the victim here, our children are" Lucky nodded slowly glancing away.

"Ok. We'll…" Lucky stopped. He wasn't going to push his luck by showing Elizabeth the poems he had written her and the baby.

"I should go…"she said standing up.

"Wait… don't go . I mean do you have to?" Lucky asked with pure desperation in his voice. "I just was hoping we could talk… you know… how have you been? What have you been up to" Elizabeth sighed adjusting her purse.

"I've been busy. I've been working and raising Cameron . I haven't been doing anything else" She replied coldly digging in her purse for her keys.

"So you haven't been hanging out with any friends?" Lucky asked trying to act like it was an innocent question.

"No…. I haven't had time" Elizabeth rolled her eyes looking away from him. "I need to go… Cameron needs to be picked up" She whispered heading towards the door.

"Elizabeth…" Lucky said holding to door open as she started to walk out. "Take care of the baby" he whispered shutting the door. Why had she lied about hanging out with friends? Maxie said her and Jason had been spending a lot of time together.

"I didn't order room service" Sam said walking towards the door.

"Room-Service" Carly said again in an even worse accent. Sam opened the door and sighed. "Ok so I didn't come baring food but we have got to get you out of here!" Carly told her pushing herself into Sam's room. "Of all the hotels in Port Charles you chose this dump to stay at?" Carly looked around the room at the random holes in the walls and spider-webs strung from the ceilings.

"Maybe because I was hoping I wouldn't be found here" Sam said not loud enough for Carly to hear.

"ugh. Anyways come on, get your things. I have to get you to Jason so he can tell you the news!" Carly said clapping her hands.

"Carly… I'm not leaving." Sam said crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"Uhm. Yes you are" Carly told say looking her up and down.

Alexis held Molly in her arms as she slowly rocked her to sleep. She couldn't stand the thought of loosing either of her girls. Kristina and Molly had to stay together, that was why she had been hiding the fact she knew about Sam and Ric all along. And now with Ric and her getting a divorce, there was no telling what he would try to do to get Molly all to himself. Then there was Sam. There was no telling what she would do either. After years of wondering who her daughter was, Alexis had never been more proud to find out it was Sam. She was beautiful, independent, strong. But something about Jason got a hold on her and dragged in a world that without Jason: she was nobody. Sure, Alexis pushed hard for Sam to leave Jason. But it wasn't just because she was the DA and it was not in her best interest to have her daughter dating a mob boss. Alexis fought so hard truly believing she was doing what was best for Sam. And yet somehow she pushed Sam right into her husband's arms. Alexis wiped the stray tears off of her cheeks and stood up, placing Molly in her crib. "Mama loves you" she whispered gently touching the top of her head. Alexis walked out of Molly's room and into the room Sam had been occupying. She hadn't noticed early, but all of Sam's things were gone. She wasn't surprised; Sam had probably wanted to avoid contact which at this point was probably best. Alexis sighed, closing the door to Sam's room and heading into the living room. She picked up a few toys, placing them in the toy bin before sitting on the couch. She had wanted to say so many things to Sam but could never find the right words. And now it was too late. Alexis snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knocking on her door. "Carly! I swear if that is you again!" She yelled walking towards the door. She opened it and Sonny stood smiling.

"I take it my ex-wife has been spoken to you?" he says. Alexis smiles rolling her eyes and nodding.

"Quite a few times actually…" she replied stepping aside so Sonny could come in.

"Well you know how Carly is… she likes to take care of things" He said smiling big.

"That's an understatement Sonny. Carly likes to shove her opinions and truths down your throat" Alexis poured herself a glass of water and smiles back at Sonny. "What can I do for you Sonny?" Sonny shrugged.

"I just came by to make sure everything was alright. Carly told me Ric was outside when she left… Just wanted to make sure he hasn't tried anything funny" Alexis shook her head no.

"I haven't seen him since he left yesterday." She said sitting down on the couch. Sonny took a seat next to her and smiled.

"You're doing the right thing Alexis" he whispered looking at the ground. "I know it has to be hard…. But you're doing what's best" Alexis inhaled loudly and closed her eyes.

"Then why does it feel like I've just become the big bad wolf" she finally said rubbing her forehead.

"Because Sam's scared of getting hurt. I mean.. she already has gotten hurt. And that's her own fault. But she's scared if she lets you play victim, you'll somehow hurt her worse"

"Sonny my intentions were never to hurt her. I only wanted what was best for her and her well being. Being married to Jason would be a horrible mistake. Not that he isn't a loving, caring guy. But the danger is something she always looked past when it should have been one of the first things she saw. Having kids with him? That would be like…." Alexis paused. "Us being married and letting Kristina be around all the danger" Sonny nodded.

"But Jason loves Sam and would give up his own life to make sure she is safe."

"That doesn't matter in the game you two play. So Jason gives up his life… then what? Sam is left alone and vulnerable. It's a never ending cycle and all I was trying to do was break it." Alexis took a sip of her water and sighed again. "I guess thing were destine to go bad between us. There was just too much time we missed." Sonny nodded again.

"You did your best. Sam's not perfect but she never claimed to be either." Sonny added. "But I didn't come her to talk about Sam" Alexis smiled.

"So Sonny Corinthos came here with an agenda." She laughed wrapping a blanket around her legs.

"Not really an agenda…. Just an offer" he said facing her.

"And what is this offer" Alexis asked scrunching her eyebrows.

"Carly…I'm really not in the mood" Sam said sitting on the bed.

"Well, too bad Sam because you're going to come with me and we're going to go see Jason. He's been like looking for you all day." Carly told her crossing her arms. Sam sighed closing her eyes and leaning back against the head board.

"Well I cant deal with Jason, or Alexis, or you for that matter …" Sam said looking back at Carly. Her and Carly had never really been friends. She never really expected them to be either. She had slept with her husband and gotten pregnant. But Sam liked Carly.

"Well too bad. I told the receptionist you were a psycho who might blow up the building… I don't think you have much choice" Carly said with a dead serious face.

"They don't think I'm a psycho…" Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Uh, I wouldn't be so sure" Carly said smiling but Sam didn't respond to Carly's sense of humor. "Look… will at least talk to me about what's going on" She said changing her tone from jokester to serious. Sam exhaled sharply shaking her head. "Please?" Carly said batting her eye lashes.

"Why do you care Carly? You hate me remember? This is like your dream come true… Jason all to yourself… Sonny all to yourself…. What are you getting out of this?" Sam asked adjusting herself on the bed. Carly shrugged looking away.

"A friend?" She finally answered. Sam was taken aback by her answer.

"A friend… you have friends" Sam said looking at Carly.

"Not good ones…. Look Jason loves you, and ill admit I haven't always liked you… but you've grown on me" Carly admitted. Sam didn't know what to say. She hadn't always liked Carly either, but that was back when Sam thought she loved Sonny. Looking back on it now Carly loved Sonny, just as much as she loves Jason. Sam would have done the same thing if she had been in Carly's shoes.

"Ok, here's the deal. We can talk about everything… but if we're gonna talk… I need to get a few drinks in my system first. There is no way I am pouring my heart out to you unless I can say I was at least a little tipsy" Carly smiled standing up.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to turn me down!" She said grabbing Sam's bag. "Lets go out the back… just so we don't have a…. confrontation with the receptionist"

"You really told them I was going to blow up the place?" Sam asked following Carly out the door and towards the back entrance.

"I might have mentioned it briefly" Sam laughed following Carly into the streets of Port Charles.

"I want you, Kristina and Molly to move in with me" Sonny told Alexis. She instantly choked on the water she was swallowing. "Whoa you okay?" Sonny asked putting his hand on Alexis's back. She nodded taking a few deep breathes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I must have heard you wrong. Did you just say you want me and the girls to move in with you?" She repeated what he said. He nodded. "No. Absolutely not. I will not be a coward to Ric"

"This isn't about being afraid of Ric." Sonny explained. "It's about you getting the help you need, and keeping the girls safe" Alexis shook her head no.

"Sonny all that will do is create more tension in places tensions doesn't need to be created. Ric isn't stupid, and he isn't going to hurt the girls."

"Alexis, please consider it. Because I can't have my daughter in an unsafe, unguarded environment." Sonny said closing his eyes for a second. "And if you can't keep her safe, I'll do everything in my power to make sure I get custody of her. I don't want to have to do that Alexis. But the second I feel like she might be in the path of Ric's self destruction, I'm doing it" Alexis sighed feeling as though she had been defeated.

**THIS PART CONTAINS FOUL LAUNGAGE. IF THAT SORT OF THING OFFENDS YOU I SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ THIS PART.**

Sam took another sip of her beer and smiled. "I love him, oh yes I do. He's for me, and not for you" Sam sang drunkenly. Carly smiled glancing around the room. So this wasn't exactly what she meant by "talking about Jason" but the two of them had gotten side tracked and Carly hadn't been paying much attention to how many drinks Sam had. She was now belligerently drunk.

"How about we get going Sam? It's kind of late and I'm sure you want to see Jason before he goes to sleep?" Carly hadn't had the chance to tell Sam about Elizabeth's baby because they had been talking about the old days. And now that the topic had come up, Sam probably wouldn't even remember it in the morning.

"NO!" Sam cheered. "This is sooo much fun Carly. So tell me more about you and Jax……" Carly smiled.

"Really Sam I think we should get going… it's so late. Way past my bed time!" Cary laughed tossing her hands up.

"Ugh. GREAT" Sam screamed looking towards the door. "it's the fucking slut…" she growled taking another gulp of her beer. Carly looked towards the door and saw who she was talking about.

"Shit.." Carly whispered. It was Elizabeth and Emily.

"What the fuck is she doing here…. Doesn't she have some guy she should be trying to sleep with" Sam said standing up and wiping the beer off her mouth. "HEY! YOU! SLUT FACE!" Sam screamed. Everyone in the bar seemed to quiet down. "YEAH! YOU!" Elizabeth looked towards Sam and whispered something to Emily. Carly grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her back towards the table.

"I think we should leave now…" she said reaching for her purse.

"NO!" Sam screamed pulling her arm free. "THAT BITCH IS MINE!" She screamed pushing up her jacket sleeves. Carly grabbed her cell phone and dialed Jason's number. It rang a few times before he finally answered.

"Hello?" He said groggily.

"Jason… I found Sam" Carly said holding onto Sam's wrist.

"That's great… where is she?" He asked sitting up in bed.

"Uhm… see that's that thing. We came to a bar to talk about things and well…." She paused.

"Well what Carly? Is she okay?"

"I kind of, sort of, might have gotten her drunk" Carly blurted out.

"LET GO OF ME CARLY! THAT BITCH IS MINE!" Sam screamed.

"Is that her?" Jason asked.

"Yup" Carly replied hoping to leave the details out.

"Who is she talking about?"

"Well Elizabeth might, sort of kind of be here" she stated.

"Carly… You're kidding me right?" Jason asked rubbing his temple.

"No?" Carly said. "Jason you need to get down here"

"LET ME GO CARLY! IM GOING TO FUCK HER UP!" Sam screamed in the background.

"Now…." Carly said hanging up.

"So what happens when Ric gets wind of this brilliant plan?" Alexis questioned taking another sip of her water. "Don't you think Ric will do everything in his power to make sure that it doesn't happen?" Sonny shrugged.

"I'm not too worried about Ric. I'm focusing on my daughter, her sister and her mother" Sonny said. Alexis nods looking around the room.

"This wont be permanent Sonny. Only until I start feeling better….and the girls still follow my rules" she stated crossing her arms. Sonny smiled nodding.

"Of course"

"And once I am feeling better you aren't going to fight me for custody over Kristina" she added.

"Alexis you don't have to worry. Everything will be taken care of and it will all work out"

"You didn't answer my question. You aren't going to try and take her away from me once I'm better"

"As long as things with Ric have calmed down then no. But if they are still heated we will have to work on a new plan" Alexis nodded. "So we're in business?" Sonny asked.

"I guess…." Alexis replied putting her head in her hands.

THIS SECTION CANTAINS FOUL LAUNGUAGE

"Sam… we need to get going. That was Jason on the phone and he can't wait to see you!" Carly said still holding Sam back.

"NO! I NEED TO TALK TO THAT BITCH FIRST" Sam screamed walking towards Elizabeth. Carly was able to get a hold on her but she knew it wouldn't last for long. As small as Sam was she sure was strong.

"Sam.. You're embarrassing yourself. Do you see all these people… they are all looking at you" Elizabeth told Sam stepping a few steps closer. Emily stood back clearly not wanting to get involved. "You're just making a fool of your self"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sam screamed drunkenly inches away from Elizabeth's face. "YOU'RE THE ONE EMBARASSING YOUR SELF!!" Elizabeth laughed looking back towards Emily for some friendly support but Emily shook her head.

"Sam… this little childish act is not going to get Jason back" She said. "You are only hurting yourself worse"

"LEAVE JASON OUT OF THIS" Sam screamed trying to pull away from Carly. "YOUR LUCKY YOUR KNOCKED UP BECAUSE IF YOU WERENT ID FUCKING LAY YOU OUT!" she screamed.

"She does have a killer back hand…" Carly added smiling. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and turned towards Emily.

"Come one let's just leave" Emily whispered trying to take Elizabeth's hand. "Just leave her alone… she's clearly drunk and she wouldn't be saying these things if she wasn't…plus this can't be good for the baby"

"YA ELIZABETH YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO HARM THE BABY. ITS YOUR TOKEN RIGHT TO JASON'S HEART AND YOU FUCKING KNOW IT! THAT'S WHY YOU PLANNED THIS WHOLE THING!" Sam screamed thrashing around in Carly's arms.

"You don't even know what you're talking about cause your drunk…." Elizabeth shot back. She turned around and gathered her things off the bar.

"DON'T FUCKING WALK AWAY!" Sam yelled pushing Carly back and taking a few steps towards Elizabeth.

"Sam… this is over" Elizabeth said pushing past Sam. Sam reaches and grabs Elizabeth's arms.

"NOT UNTIL I SAY IT IS" Sam screamed. Elizabeth jerked her arm away from Sam and glared at her.

"You're acting like a two year old Sam… get over yourself. You hurt Jason just as bad as you hurt Alexis. Yet somehow you're trying to justify your actions…. Grow up" Elizabeth said coldly. "Come on Emily, lets get out of here.."

"AT LEAST I EXPLAINED MY MISTAKES TO JASON. YOU HAVENT EVEN TOLD LUCKY… THAT'S WHAT I SHOULD DO TOMORROW. GO VISIT LUCKY AND TELL HIM ABOUT HIS WIVES EXTRACURRIULAR ACTIV…" Elizabeth cut Sam off with a punch to her jaw. Everyone in bar made a "oooh" sound and Sam stood dumbfounded. "YOUR SO FUCKING LUCKY YOUR PREGNANT "LIZZZZZIE"" Sam yelled grabbing her jaw. Carly pushed Elizabeth back.

"Don't fucking hit her" Carly screamed.

"Come on guys… lets be adults about this" Emily said trying to intervene.

"Get the hell out of my face Carly" Elizabeth said sternly pushing Carly away. "I'm warning you…."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sam said jumping towards Elizabeth.

"Whoa whoa whoa…" Jason said grabbing Sam by the waist and lifting her in the air.

"PUT ME DOWN JASON! I'MA FUCK HER UP!" Sam screamed thrashing against Jason's body.

"No one's fucking anyone up" he said tightening his grasp on Sam.

"JASON! PUT ME DOWN!" Sam yelled again doing her best to break free.

"Sam if I put you down, you aren't going to try anything" Jason answered sternly. Sam nodded her head in agreement and Jason placed her back on her feet. "Ok… now what's going on here?" he asked looking between Sam and Elizabeth. Without warning Sam launched herself at Elizabeth, getting a hold of her hair. Jason's arms slung around her waist pulling her away from Elizabeth but Sam wouldn't let go of her hair. "Sam! Let go of her hair!" Jason yelled trying his best to hold her and dismantle her hands from Elizabeth's.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING SLUT!" Sam screamed at Elizabeth.

"Carly… a little help here?" Jason said looking towards Carly who was cheering Sam on. Carly sighed helping Jason pull Sam's hands from Elizabeth's hair.

"Get her off of me….." Elizabeth screamed. "I'll file battery charges Sam then your ass can sit in a jail cell….." Carly finally broke Sam's grasp on Elizabeth's hair and Jason stumbled back with her in his arms.

"DO IT ELIZABETH! FILE CHARGES! AND SEE HOW FAST I OPEN MY MOUTH ABOUT JASON BEING THE FATHER" Sam screamed falling into Jason's arms.

"Here's the funny thing about all that Sam, Jason isn't the baby's father… so no one would believe you" Elizabeth shot back grabbing her purse off the bar. "Come on Emily… let's go" she said walking past Sam and Jason. Emily sighed looking at Jason.

"I'm sorry" she whispered walking past her brother. Once they were gone Jason loosened his grip on Sam but didn't put her down.

"Want to explain what the hell happened here?" He said, his questioned pointed towards both of them.

"SHE STARTED IT!" Sam slurred leaning over tiredly in Jason's arms. Carly nodded looking at Jason.

"Sam was yelling….drunkenly…" Carly whispered.

"I AM NOT DRUNK!" Sam laughed placing her hand on her cheek. "Nope… not drunk" Jason sighed rolling his eyes.

"Then what…" he asked shifting Sam in his arms.

"Then Elizabeth punched Sam in the face…" Sam laughed again.

"Yep. Punched" She giggled. Jason shook his removing his arms from around Sam. The second he let go she started to stumble and tip forward.

"Weeeee" she said falling forward. Jason reached out and grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her back up.

"Your wasted" he told her.

"Nope… you're wasted" Sam said scrunching her nose up. Carly smiled glancing up at Jason who didn't look so amused. "Wasted….wasted…wasted…whooot whooot whooo" Sam sang dancing in Jason's arms.

"How much did she drink?" he asked Carly.

"I uh, wasn't really paying attention. We were so busy talking…." Carly answered honestly. "Just take her back to your house and get her in bed… she'll sober up" Carly suggested. Jason laughed.

"How bout you take her back to your house and sober her up. You haven't seen what happens when Sam gets this drunk. She might be a riot and fun now but I guarantee that with in an hour she will be puking her brains out" Jason said moving Sam so only one of his arms was around her waist.

"I would love to… really I would… but Michael and Morgan are home with the nanny, and I just don't think it's a good idea to bring Sam back there" Carly said nodding her head. "Ya no it's not… Michael will just get worried about Sam if she starts puking"

"Get Michael worrrriiiieeeeddd" Sam mocked Carly.

"So I guess this works out in your favor huh?" Jason said glaring at Carly. She shrugged her shoulders, grabbing Sam's bag.

"Here's her bag…" Carly said handing Jason the bag. "Do you need help getting her back to your place?" Carly offered. Jason rolled his eyes.

"No… thanks though for all your help" he replied sarcastically.

"Your welcome, I try my best" Carly said grabbing her own purse. "Call me in the morning…. Bye Sam" she said walking past the two.

"Byyyeeee Carlyyy" Sam giggled. Jason looked down and Sam and smiled. It was going to be a long night.

Sonny left Alexis' house and went straight to Ric's office hoping that he would still be there. When Sonny arrived he could hear Ric on the phone talking.

"Just take care of it…. I want her out of Port Charles." Ric yelled slamming down the phone. He looked up locking eyes with his brother. "Do you ever knock" he said leaning back in his chair.

"So who do you want out of Port Charles?" Sonny asked walking towards Ric's desk.

"That is official DA business Sonny…." Ric answered.

"Ah…" Sonny said nodding. "Well im here on official business too" Sonny cracked his knuckles and looked down at Ric. "Alexis, Molly and Kristina are moving in with me…." Ric shook his head.

"I will not have my daughter anywhere near your or your organization" Sonny laughed.

"Well see, that's why I'm here. To tell you that if you even so try to stop this from happening, or cause problems for Alexis and the girls… I'm not going to protect you from Jason, or anyone else for that matter, ever again. I don't want my daughter anywhere near you, and Alexis feels the same about Molly"

"So you expect me to stand back and watch you take away my daughter?" Ric said. Sonny smiled, nodding his head.

"Im glad you understood it so well" Sonny replied.

"It's not going to happen. Alexis is sick and im next on the list of people who would get Molly if something happened." Ric explained.

"That is until Sam testifies against you in court, telling the judge how you seduced her when she was drunk… and extremely vulnerable, and fights you for custody. Or it could work out another way… considering that Sam is second on that list of people you speak of… it would be a shame if something happened to the first person on that list forcing her to take custody… you get where I'm going with this Ric?" Sonny said crossing his arms.

"Are you threatening me?" Ric asked standing up.

"No… God no…" Sonny said looking around the room "Where did you get that from?" he smiled turning around walking towards the door. "So I'm glad we had this little talk, to clear things up…" Sonny smiled again walking out the door. Ric picked up a vase with flowers that was left over from Alexis and threw it at the wall, glass breaking everywhere.

Carly walked into her house and dropped her keys down on the table next to the door. She was exhausted after a day of looking for Sam, then spending the night drinking away their problems. She was glad her and Sam were finally on the road to having a friendship. It was hard being hated by so many people in Port Charles. Carly kicked her shoes off and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle. She sighed looking at a few of the pictures on the fridge.

"There you are… I've been here waiting for you" Jax said cause Carly to jump a bit.

"Oh my god! You scared me!" She said hugging him. "Why didn't you call my cell phone? I would have come right home if I had know you were back early" she said kissing him softly.

"I wanted to surprise you… but you weren't here so I sent the nanny home and played with Michael and Morgan" Carly smiled looking into Jax eyes.

"So where were you?" Jax asked again kissing her forehead.

"I was out with Sam… we went to a bar for a few drinks" she said turning back around. Jax didn't know about Sam and Ric, or that Alexis knew. She was dreading telling him in fear he would try to halt her new found friendship with Sam.

"Sam? Sam McCall? I thought you hated her…" He questioned following Carly into the living room and taking a seat next to her. Carly shrugged.

"Hate is such a strong word. True, I disliked her because I always felt like she was trying to tear my family apart… but now that isn't an issue anymore….." Carly replied leaning in to kiss Jax. "I don't dislike her" Carly pulled away smiling. "How was your trip?" She asked.

"Long… I missed you and the boys"

"Awww…." Carly kissed him again. "I missed you too" she whispered playing with his hair. "I love you" Jax smiled leaning into to kiss her again. Both pulled away when the front door opened.

"I need to talk to you Carly" Sonny said putting his hand on his hips. Carly sighed looking back and forth between Jax and Sonny.

"oooh Jason I don't feel good" Sam said holding onto the railing of the elevator.

"That's cause your drunk…" He replied rubbing his face with his hands. The elevator stopped and the door opened. Sam laughed.

"Im not drunk" she said leaning up against the wall. "How do I know you're not the drunk one"

"Cause I wasn't the one at a bar drinking with Carly and starting fights" Jason told her smiling.

"Okay!" she said giggling "Maybe I'm a little drunk" she held up her thumb and pointer finger showing Jason how much a little was. "I had like… 3 beers" she said as the elevator door opened. Jason laughed.

"Un huh… only 3?" he asked stepping out of the elevator.

"Ok maybe a few more…" she said stumbling out after him.

"Ya that's what I thought" He said putting his hand on her back to help support her. "Let's just get to you bed" Jason opened the penthouse door and stepped aside, pushing Sam in ahead of himself.

"Im hungry" she said as Jason walked her over to the couch. "I could eat like… a whole turkey. I would even kill it myself if I knew how to" Jason laughed.

"You just said you didn't feel good. How about I get you some water and crackers?" Sam scrunched her face up.

"No turkey sandwich?" She asked with a puppy dog face.

"I don't have turkey… only crackers and cheese" Sam shrugged.

"Well I guess that will have to do…" she said leaning back in the couch. She yawned loudly and Jason smiled.

Alexis sat up in bed dripping with sweat and coughing. Something wasn't right. She tried taking a few deep breathes but air wasn't reaching her lungs. "Kristina…" she tried yelling out knowing that she was the only person in the house who would know how to dial 911. "Kristina…" she yelled louder getting out of bed. It was hard to walk but she slowly made it down the hall. "Kristina" she screamed as loud as she could, collapsing in the hall way. Kristina finally came out of her room rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Mommy?" she asked walking closer to her mom. "mommy wake up" she said sitting down next to Alexis. "Mommy wake up" Kristina touched Alexis' face softly. "Mommy?". Tears came to Kristina's eyes. "Mommy wake up!" Kristina said practically yelling. "Mommy are you sick?" she asked innocently. "Mommy wake up!" She screamed in tears.

"Sonny this is a really bad time…" Carly said standing up to show Sonny to the door.

"It can't wait… and Jax should be here to hear it" Sonny said not moving.

"It's 4 am Sonny, I think it can wait… im tired and I want to go to bed" Carly wined sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"Why do I need to be here?" Jax asked glaring up at Sonny.

"It has to do with Alexis"

"What about her?" Carly asked crossing her arms.

"You and the boys are going to be moving in with me so that you can help me take care of Alexis's girls..." Sonny explained.

"What?!" Carly said glaring at him. "Sonny, look I thought that we were over this whole 'living together thing'….." Sonny nodded.

"I am… but Ric is going to try and take Molly way from Alexis. I want my daughter in a safe environment, and I want Alexis and Molly to have help around the clock"

"Why can't you just have guards at her house?" Jax asked not approving of Sonny's plan.

"Because… that's not safe enough." Sonny said glaring at Jax. "And if something did happen to Alexis I have a plan so that Sam can get custody of Molly"

"What? That's ridiculous" Jax said standing up. "Sam has no rights to Molly" Sonny nodded.

"Don't worry about that… Carly this is for the best. You can be around the girls, and the boys can spend time with them. It would make everyone feel a lot more comfortable"

"I just saw Alexis today and she didn't want help… from anyone" Carly said taking Jax's hand.

"I worked it all out. I talked to her tonight and she agreed. She will be bringing the girls by tomorrow." Sonny said looking at his ex-wife and her new fiancé.

"Well if I have to move in with you to help Alexis'… which I do want to help her…. Then Jax comes with" Carly said smiling at Sonny.

"Here's your crackers" Jason said taking a seat next to Sam and placing a plate of crackers and cheese on the table.

"Thanks" Sam said smiling. Jason stared at her not being able to look away. She looked beautiful in drunk kind of way. "What?" Sam said laughing. "Stop looking at me Jason, you're making me nervous…"

"Nervous? How am I making you nervous?" Jason asked with a smirk on his face.

"You always make me nervous" Sam drunkenly confessed.

"What? I make you nervous?" he asked again not believing.

"Yup" Sam said shoving a cracker in her mouth. "That butterfly in your stomach kind…" she informed him. He laughed.

"That's ridiculous" he said shaking his had. Sam smacked Jason on the arm. "Ouch" Jason laughed rubbing his arm. "What was that for"

"Making fun of me….Do you have any ice cream?" Sam said randomly. "Ice cream would be amazing right now"

"Sam… you need to get to bed… It's really late" Sam pouts.

"But I really want ice cream" she said looking up at him. Their eyes lock again and their one can look away. "Jason...I have that nervous feeling again…" She whispered looking into his blues.

"Sam…." Jason leaned forward their lips inches away from one another. They both take deep breathes but Jason pulled away leaving Sam confused.

"Jason?" She said her eyes bouncing around his face.

"I wish you were sober Sam, so you could remember all this…. I have so much I want to say…" he whispered running his hand through her hair.

"Say it…" Sam whispered softly. "Please…" Jason pushed strands of loose hair out of he eyes.

"I want you to remember it Sam…. I can wait until tomorrow. But you need to get some rest before you start feeling sick" Jason said standing up and sticking his hand out to her. "Ill let you sleep in my bed… I can sleep down here.." Sam shook her head no.

"I think I'd be more comfortable here" She said coldly laying down closing her eyes. Jason sighed wishing he could say all he wanted to say.

"I'll bring down some blankets" he replied walking up stairs. Sam squeezed her eyes shut allowing tears to freely flow down her cheeks.

Sonny nearly choked at the thought of Jax being in the same living quarters as him. "I don't know if that's such a great idea" Sonny said glancing at Jax then back to Carly.

"Why?" Carly asked crossing her arms.

"Because…" Sonny mumbled trying to think of an answer. "It would be confusing for the boys… you know" Carly shook her head no.

"No, I don't know. I think It's a great way to show Michael that we can all work together as a team… don't you think so Jax?" Carly asked looking towards Jax. He didn't want to live with Sonny anymore then Sonny did.

"I think that it would be a little too crowded" Jax answered.

"What? Are you kidding me? That place is huge…. Room everywhere… it wouldn't be too crowded" Sam said smiling at Jax.

"I know but…. I mean it would be over whelming for Alexis"

"Why? The girls love you Jax and Alexis… she's going to be our best person in our wedding… it would be prefect… kind of fun actually" Carly said smiling.

"Ya but I'm going back out of town so there's no point in me moving over there if I'd just have to pack it all up again" Jax said making a mental note to find someplace to travel to next later in the week.

"See Carly… thing would just be better if it was just you and the boys" Sonny said. Carly sighed shrugging her shoulders.

"Fine… I guess… whatever…" Carly hated loosing. Sonny smiled big.

"Ok. Then I'll have a car over for you and the boy's tomorrow afternoon." Sonny let himself out and Carly shoot Jax a dirty look.

"Thanks for the support" she said rolling her eyes and heading down the hall towards her bedroom.

Kristina ran into the kitchen and looked on the fridge where her mommy always wrote down important numbers. She picked up the phone and dialed 911.

"Port Charles Emergency" the women said from the other line.

"Can you please come wake my mommy up" Kristina sobbed into the phone. "She wont wake up"

"Where is your mom?"

"Sleeping in the hallway… she's sick can you please come wake her up" Kristina breathed heavily into the phone.

"Do you know your address?" the women asked.

"no…." Kristina said. "Hurry mommy's sleeping and Molly needs mommy to get her out the crib"

"Who is Molly?"

"My sister….are you coming to help mommy" Kristina asked.

"Where is your daddy?"

"Daddy's at home… mommy's sleeping"

"What is your daddy's name? Do you know your daddy's name"

"Sonny … please come help mommy" Kristina said hanging up the phone and running back into the hallway. "Mommy she going to come and wake you up" she whispered sitting down next to Alexis. The house phone began ringing again but Kristina stayed next to her mom, rubbing her face trying to wake her up.

Jason walked down the stairs slowly trying to not make too much noise. He had taken a long time getting blankets hoping Sam would be asleep when he came back down. He crept towards the couch and peered over it. She was asleep. He sighed a sigh of relief as he carefully put the blanket over Sam's small frame. "Good night my star" he whispered brushing his hand over her hair. He stood over her for a moment, staring at her before he turned off the light.

"Jason…" Sam whispered from the couch. Jason stopped in his tracks. He had thought she was asleep.

"Ya…." He said turning around to face her. Her eyes were still closed as she spoke.

"Are we ever going to be okay?" she asked her voice cracking.

"Sam… we'll talk in the morning when you're sober. Just get some rest." He said walking up the stairs. He paused at the top and looked down on her. She looked so peaceful. "I love you" he whispered turning towards his bedroom.

Sonny left Carly's house happy with the results of their conversation. He knew that soon Carly would see that Jax wasn't ready for the type of commitment Carly and the boys needed. Sonny smiled leaning his head back and looking out the car window. Flashing lights caught his attention. "Max… Slow down" he said watching as the ambulance flew bye and turned down the Alexis's street. "Follow that ambulance" Sonny ordered taking out his cell phone. He dialed Alexis's number and let it ring a few times before he hung up. The ambulance was in front of them and turned into right into Alexis's driveway. Sonny's heart dropped. There was already an ambulance there. Why did they need two? "Park over there" he yelled pointing towards an empty rocky path. Max parked the car and Sonny jumped out, running towards the front door.

"SIR!" An EMT yelled after him. "Sir! You can't go in there…"

"My daughter is in there!" Sonny yelled back pushing his way threw the door. "Kristina! Kristina where are you!?" He cried. "Where is my daughter?"

"Sir, you need to calm down… Your daughter is fine… she is the one who called 911" an EMT said placing his hand on Sonny's back. "I need you to calm down sir…"

"Kristina! Where are you?" He yelled. "Where is she?" he asked the EMT.

"She in back with another EMT and her sister…." Sonny took off towards the back but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Alexis on the stretcher.

"Alexis… oh my god is she ok?" he yelled running towards the stretcher.

"Sir… you really need to calm down" the same EMT told him stepping in front of him. "Your daughters are in the back room, it's really best you be with them right now"

"They aren't both…" Sonny started but stopped himself. "Okay, okay…." Sonny walked past Alexis and couldn't help but feel worried. Her eyes were closed and she had machines hooked up to her. "Kristina…?" He asked entering the back room. She was sitting on her bed with a female EMT who was holding Molly.

"Daddy!" Kristina screamed jumping off the bed and running into Sonny's arms. "Daddy, mommy's sleeping!" she said burying her head in Sonny's neck. Sonny placed his hand on the back of her head and rubbed her hair gently.

"It's ok… Mommy's going to be ok…" He whispered unsure of it himself. "Did you call 911?" he asked putting her down but kneeling down to her level.

"Yes…" she said meekly. Sonny smiled.

"You did a good thing, baby" He said rubbing the top of her head. The female EMT carried Molly over to Sonny.

"I think Miss. Molly misses daddy too" she said smiling as she handed Sonny Molly. Sonny smiled weakly taking Molly into his arms and rocking her gently.

"That's not daddy for Molly" Kristina said defensively. The EMT looked at Sonny confused but Sonny nodded.

"Its ok… Thank you for watching after them" He said kissing Molly's forehead. The EMT nodded walking back into the hallway.

"Are you going to call Ric?" Kristina asked scrunching up her eyebrows.

"No… not right now. I need to get you girls out of here. We're going to play sleepover at Daddy's house okay? So grab your bag and we'll pack a few things. Grab stuff for Molly too" Sonny whispered putting Molly down in her carrier.

"Why are we going to your house? Is mommy coming too daddy?" Kristina asked picking up an empty backpack.

"Yes … mommy's coming too." Sonny said opening one of Molly's drawers and grabbing random clothes then shoving them in Kristina's bag. "Can you be a big sister and watch Molly for a second? Daddy needs to see how mommy is" Kristina nodded sitting down next to Molly's carrier. "Thank you baby" he whispered walking back into the hall but closing the bedroom door first. "How is she?" he asked the first EMT he found.

"She's stable… we're taking her to General Hospital for evaluation and possible treatment but she's lucky sir… if you're daughter hadn't called there is no telling what could have happened."

"Can I see her?" Sonny asked. The EMT nodded so Sonny walked towards the stretcher that was now in the living room. "Alexis?" he whispered. She slowly opened her eyes taking his hand into hers.

"Keep my girls safe" she whispered.

"I will Alexis…. I am taking them to my place then I will come by and see you…" he whispered kissing her forehead.

"Thank you" she answered weakly before the EMT's pushed her stretcher out the front door.

Sam rolled over and nearly fell off the couch. "Fuck" she whispered sitting up and pushing her body towards the back of the couch. She yawned sleepily rubbing her head. She had a killer head ache and her jaw was really sore. She could remember the events from last night like drinking with Carly then fighting with Elizabeth and Jason taking her back to the penthouse but the details were all a blur. "Ugghh" she moaned sitting up and stretching her arms out. The penthouse was dark because all the drapes were drawn allowing no light in. She looked around but there was no sign of Jason. She sighed standing up and stretching out her back. She was starving so she made her way into the kitchen opening the fridge. Beer and cheese. Sam laughed closing the refrigerator. It was just like Jason to not go grocery shopping unless he had someone besides himself to feed. She smiled looking around the kitchen. He hadn't changed a thing. He never liked the way she had decorated the kitchen but he didn't change it which made her feel good. She turned around and walked back into the living room, sitting down on the couch. "HmmHmHm" she whispered tapping her fingers together in boredom. She looked around the room spotting her bag next to the door. She got up and walked over to it, opening her purse and grabbing her cell phone. "how the hell did it get turned off?" she whispered. She shrugged turning back towards the couch and sitting down. She flipped her phone open and pressed the on button, waiting for it to turn on. The second it got service her voicemail indicator flashed. She held the phone up to her ear and listened to the messages. Two from Carly, one from Jason and the last one was Sonny.

"Sam, it's Sonny. I've been trying to get a hold of you and Jason for the last four hours. Alexis is in the hospital, you need to get down here and see her…" Sam's heart dropped. Her mom was in the hospital? For what? She jumped up and grabbed her purse. She grabbed a piece of paper of Jason's desk and scribbled a quick note.

Alexis in hospital. Sonny called for me to come see her. Thanks for last night.

-- Sam

Sam opened the door and headed out into the dark hallway and into the elevator. She wasn't ready to face Alexis again…. The other night had been enough for her. But she could never forgive herself if something happened to her mom and she wasn't there for her and her sisters.

Sonny sat in the waiting room chair glancing at his watch. It had been nearly 3 hours since they had taken her in for emergency surgery and he hadn't heard anything yet. He had tried calling Sam and Jason to tell them what was going on but had been unsuccessful. He had however gotten a hold of Carly to tell her what happened, and she was on her way over to his place with the boys now. He looked at his watch again and shook his head, standing up and walking over to the nurse's station. "hi… I'm waiting for information on Alexis Davis?" The nurse looked up at him.

"I'm sorry sir, I can not give patient information out. I can put in a request for her doctor to contact you when he gets information…"

"I've already talked to her doctor and he didn't tell me anything I didn't know" Sonny said coldly walking away from the desk and sitting back down in the chair. He placed his head in his hand and rubbed his head slowly. He wanted custody of Kristina but not at the expense of Alexis.

"Sonny…" Sam said stopping in front of him. "Where is she?" Sonny looked up at Sam and rolled his eyes.

"Where the hell have you been" he hissed.

"_Mommy…." Kristina cried with Sam and Molly at her side. "Mommy come back to us…" _

"_Kristina, Mommy's gone…." Sam whispered taking the little girls hand. "Its just us three now" _

"_Where did she go?" Kristina whispered following Sam away from Alexis. _

"_She's in heaven now baby, she's in no more pain… and she can watch over all of us right here…." She said placing Kristina's hand on heart. "Mommy's right there" Sam whispered, tears streaming down her own cheeks. _

"_Where are we going to stay if mommy's gone" _

"_You're going to live with your daddy now baby…" Sam answered propping Molly on her hip. _

"_Molly too?" Kristina asked looking up at her sister. _

"_No…Molly's going to stay with her daddy… but you'll still see her all the time and we can go on play dates and go to the zoo… just like we do now" Sam reassured Kristina._

"_Promise?" Kristina asked looking back at her mother's lifeless body._

"_I promise" Sam whispered taking Kristina's hand and walking out of the church._

"_There's my baby" Ric said reaching out for Molly. "I've been looking everywhere for you…" _

"_Ric… please give the girls more time together… to get over the death of their mommy" Sam whispered taking a few steps back._

"_Sam… give me my daughter… now" Ric growled reaching for Molly again._

"_Ric… please…" Sam begged tears pouring down her cheeks._

"_now Sam…." Ric grabbing Molly out of Sam's arm. _

"_Ric! Please!" Sam cried reaching out for Molly. "Ric…" Ric ignored her walking away with Molly. _

"_Sam? You promised… where is she going?" Kristina cried. _

Alexis opened her eyes gasping for air. "Molly!" she screamed trying to sit up.

"Ma'am… I need you to relax… you are coming out of surgery now… take breathes with me… one… two… three…" the nurse said grabbing Alexis' hand.

"Where… are … my.. girls" Alexis gasped again.

"They are in great care Ms. Davis… I need you to work with me here… one… two… three" Alexis laid her head back down taking deep breathes.

Jason rolled over, the sunlight hitting his face. He opened his eyes and yawned, stretching his arms up over his head. He couldn't fall asleep last night, all he wanted to do was go down stairs and tell Sam that the baby wasn't his and that he loved her. And that nothing was going to change that. He wanted to lie on the couch with her like they had done so many nights in the past. But he wanted her to remember his words, and for them to count. He climbed out of bed and slipped a pair of shorts and a shirt over his head. He walked down the stairs and into the living room, noticing Sam was missing almost instantly. "Sam?" He yelled looking around the room. The couch still had a blanket thrown on it and her bag was still on floor. Jason's eyes landed on a white piece of paper. _"Not again"_ he thought picking up the note and reading it over.

"I was at Jason's" Sam whispered already wishing she hadn't even come.

"That's cute…. So while your mom was in the emergency room you and Jason were playing make up" Sonny said glaring her down.

"Is she okay?" She asked not even bothering to explain the events that had taken place last night.

"I don't know…" He said coldly. Sam nodded feeling the tears fighting their way out. "Maybe you shouldn't have even come…"

"I wanted to Sonny…. Where are the girls" Sam asked looking down at the man she once loved. He'd become so bitter since then.

"Like you care Sam!" Sonny said standing up and getting in her face. "All you care about is yourself! You don't care that you caused Alexis so much pain and agony because you couldn't get over Jason… That's all you've worried about these last few months because you're a selfish bitch" Sonny screamed in her face. His words cut through Sam like a knife.

"That's not true Sonny.. I love those girls" she cried, her tears pouring over the edge of her eye lids.

"Ya well they don't need you Sam…. They need her! And all you've done was cause set backs in her recovery… just get out! Get out!" her screamed harshly pushing her back towards the exit. "GET OUT!" he yelled again. Sam turned around with tears pouring down her face and ran towards the exit. She climbed the stairs to the rooftop and collapsed in the corner, placing her head in her knees and sobbing. She had managed to hurt everyone in her life that she wanted to protect. No one wanted her here anymore. She was just a thorn… that wouldn't go away.

Jason pressed the ER button on the elevator panel. He wanted to be with Sam. He had waited long enough to say the things he wanted to say to her and wasn't going to let yet another thing come in the way. The elevator stopped a few floors before the ER and the doors opened. Elizabeth stood impatiently outside the door. "Oh, hey Jason" Elizabeth said stepping in and pressing a different floor.

"Hey…." Jason said looking straight ahead.

"Thanks for last night…if you hadn't shown up I don't know what would have happened" Jason nodded. "So… is everything going to be okay between us Jase? Cause I would really hate to thing I've lost a friend because of all of this drama"

"No, we're still friends…. I just …" Jason paused and looked at her. "I need to keep my distance for awhile…. For Sam's sake. She's going through a lot and I can't mess things up with her… this is like… our last chance to make it" Jason explained. Elizabeth nodded looking away.

"So you're choosing?" she asked fighting back tears.

"I'm not choosing…. I just can't let things like last night happen because of me…. I'm sorry…" He whispered as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. "Take care of you and the baby…" The doors closed leaving Elizabeth in tears. He actually chose Sam over her… It was something she didn't see coming.

"BOYS! PUT THAT DOWN!" Carly screamed as Morgan and Michael grabbed an expensive vase off the shelf. "THAT IS NOT A TOY" she said grabbing it out of their hands. "Go watch TV with the girls… please?" She begged giving her sons puppy dogs eyes.

"Does this mean you and dad are back together?" Michael asked once Morgan ran towards the girls. Carly gave him a funny face shaking her head no.

"No… I am still marrying Jax… this is for Kristina and Molly… we already talked about this…" she said putting the vase back on the shelf. Michael sighed flopping down on the couch. "So girls… what are you gonna be for Halloween?" Carly waived her arms around like a ghost trying to make them laugh.

"Sam is taking us for costumes" Kristina said standing up. "When is my daddy coming home?"

"Soon…." Carly said. Kristina walked over to Carly and sat in her lap.

"Can I call Sam?" she asked looking Carly in the eye.

"I'm sure she's with your mommy right now sweetie" Carly explained wrapping her arms around Kristina.

"I know but… Halloweens tomorrow and when is she going to take us?"

"Im not sure sweetie" she said making a frowning face. Kristina looked disappointed. "we could go shopping for some Halloween decorations if you kids want. We could decorate the place up real nice for Daddy and Sam" Kristina's eyes light up.

"YA!" She yelled jumping out of Carly's lap and bouncing over to the boys and Molly. "Carly says we're going shopping for Halloween decorations!"

"Ugh… MOM!" Michael yelled. "do we have to" Carly nodded.

"Yes… we have to… and maybe we can even pick out some costumes so when Sam gets here you kids can put on a fashion show for her!" Carly said getting kind of excited herself. Morgan and Kristina cheered but Michael slumped over in his chair. "Go get ready!" she said to Morgan and Kristina, picking Molly up off the floor.

"This is so stupid mom…" Michael sighed kicking his feet.

"Michael…. I asked you nicely to help mommy out…. Will you please just be nice and do this for them?" Carly begged. Michael sighed again.

"Fine but you're not dressing me up in some stupid baby costume" he replied getting up and running up the stairs.

"Mommy wins again" Carly said bouncing Molly in her arms.

Maxie pushed open the door to the roof top of the hospital and slammed it shut. She sighed leaning over the edge and looking down at the traffic. She had just had another run in with Elizabeth and she was fighting back every urge to go back down there and beat the shit out of her. Maxie heard someone crying and looked around. "Hello?" She called but no one answered. She walked towards the other side and found Sam behind the wall sobbing. "Sam? Are you okay?" She asked looking down at her. Sam looked up, her brown eyes covered by wet tears.

"God Maxie… now is really not the time for another one of these daily run-ins" she sobbed placing her head in her hands. Maxie nodded.

"I understand…" she whispered turning to walk away.

"Ugh… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you" Sam whispered wiping her face"Wanna join me?" she said scooting over so Maxie could sit next to her.

"thanks" Maxie whispered sitting down next to Sam.

"So why are you up here?" Sam asked wiping more tears off her cheeks.

"Elizabitch…" Maxie said looking away. Sam laughed.

"I don't know how missed that.. Elizabeth and bitch… Elizabitch… that's perfect" she said feeling a little better knowing someone else hated her as much as she did.

"Ya well that's what she is" Maxie replied rolling her eyes.

"What happened?" Sam asked not really sure why she wanted to know.

"We just had a little run-in down stairs… just the usual. She thinks she's right about everything and can tell people how to run their lives."

"Yup…." Sam nodded. "I would have kicked her ass last night if she wasn't pregnant… she punched me in the jaw" Sam said turning her head to show Maxie the black and blue mark.

"I wish you would have… she doesn't even deserve to have Lucky's baby…" Maxie said with tears beginning to line her eyelids. "She doesn't love him… he's just a pawn in her game" Sam nodded wrapping an arm around Maxie's shoulders. "And I'm just this stupid slut who got pregnant with his baby…."

"What? Don't even say that Maxie… Lucky took advantage of the situation…this isn't your fault" Sam whispered. She wanted to tell her about Jason and Elizabeth. She knew it would make Maxie feel better but something made her bite her tongue. "Don't ever listen to what she has to say… she doesn't know what she's talking about" Sam said letting Maxie go.

"What about you…. Why are you up here?" Maxie asked looking at Sam.

"My mom… Alexis…. She's here recovering from cancer" Sam replied solemnly.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Maxie whispered looking away.

"Thanks"

"I should get back to work…" Maxie said standing up. "thanks Sam…. I know it must be weird for you that I keep bothering you with all my problems but I appreciate …" Sam cut her off.

"Don't worry about it Maxie…. If ever need anything let me know" Sam said smiling. She didn't know why she was being so nice to Maxie… Probably because every time she looked at her she saw herself at Maxie's age. "And I mean that" Sam added.

Elizabeth knocked on Lucky's door and waited patiently for him to answer it.

"Elizabeth… I'm so happy to see you" He said opening the door.

"I just ran into Maxie again" Elizabeth said sourly.

"Oh…" Lucky replied running his hand through his hair. "And?"

"She's lucky I didn't knock her out…" Lucky nodded looking around the room. There was an awkward silence between them. One that had only recently fallen upon their marriage. Before their problems, they could have talked for hours on end about nothing in particular. But that was all different now.

"How come you lied the other day?" Lucky finally asked breaking the silence.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth said shocked.

"You said you hadn't been doing anything else but working and spending time with Cam… but Maxie said you've been with Jason a lot"

"And you're going to take that sluts word over mine?" Elizabeth hissed.

"No… I mean… I don't know… LuLu said you've been talking to him a lot at the hospital and stuff…. I'm just wondering if there's something I should know…" Lucky said looking at his wife.

"No… Nothing is going on…" she growled grabbing her stuff. "I shouldn't have come" she opened the door and walked out, slamming the door shut. Lucky sighed laying down on the bed. His marriage was over. He knew it was. It was just a matter of time before he learned the real reason why.

Jason walked towards the ER waiting room running through his head everything he wanted to say to Sam. He spotted Sonny sitting in a waiting room chair with his head leaned over on his hands. "Hey…. Is Sam in with Alexis" Jason asked. Sonny shook his head no.

"Sam left…" Sonny replied bitterly. "I said some really mean things Jase… in the heat of everything I said some things I know stung her…" He admitted.

"Where did she go?" Jason asked getting worried. Sam was a ticking time bomb when it came to some things and this was defiantly one of those things.

"I don't know… I just told her to get out and I yelled at her. She left crying. I'm such an asshole. I've been so worried about getting my daughter in a safe place… I even accused her of being selfish when I'm the selfish one" Sonny looked up at Jason and shrugged. "Im sorry Jason, I don't know where she went… when you find her can you apologize to her for me?" Jason nodded turning around and heading back towards the elevator. He was always stuck doing Sonny's dirty work.

"Jason!" Maxie said turning around as Jason passed her. "Are you looking for Sam?" she said. Jason laughed.

"Let me guess… you know where she is" he said stopping and turning around. Maxie smiled.

"She's on the rooftop" Maxie replied.

"thank you" Jason said pressing the button for the elevator.

"Carly can we buy this?" Kristina asked showing Carly a witches hat.

"Sure… anything you kids want just put it in the cart" she said pushing the cart down the isle slowly behind Michael, Morgan and Kristina. Molly was sitting in the cart's front seat making googilly faces at Carly. "you're such a cutie…" Carly whispered pinching Molly's cheeks.

"Can I be a mobster for Halloween?" Michael asked showing Carly a black pinstriped suit. Carly nearly choked on air when she saw Michael holding the outfit, complete with a fake gun.

"No!" She said grabbing the costume away from him. "That's a grown up costume" she told him.

"Not it's not… look it says kids size medium.." Michael said pulling the outfit back.

"I don't care Michael, you're not going to be a mobster for Halloween."

"you're so unfair! I wish dad was here…. He'd let me get it" Michael said throwing the outfit back on the shelf and walking away. Carly sighed looking at Molly. Kids were so much easier to deal with when they didn't know how to talk back.

Jason walked out onto the roof top and looked around. He could see Sam standing towards the back looking over the city. He smiled at how beautiful she looked. She was wearing the same clothes from last night but her hair was up in a lose pony tail. "Sam…" he whispered not wanting to startle her. Sam spun around and looked at Jason.

"Hi…" she said trying to quickly wipe her tears.

"Maxie told me you were up here" he said walking towards her. Sam smiled looking back over the city. "Sonny wanted me to tell you that he was sorry, he didn't mean to say those things to you… he's just upset and you know how he is when he's upset" Jason told her standing next to her. Sam nodded.

"He's right though Jason… I haven't been as much of a help and Alexis' needed me to be" Sam whispered placing her face in her hands. "I've been so worried about trying to get you to want me back that ignored my responsibilities."

"Sam that's not true… Those little girls adore you. Alexis just put too much responsibility on you…. It's not your job to raise them… that's what they have her and their dad's for" Jason replied look down at Sam. Tears began rolling down her cheeks again.

"Ya but if anything happened to her, I would never be able to forgive myself." She said looking up at the sky.

"Nothing's going to happen to her" he whispered putting his arm around her gently. This just made Sam cry harder. "Shhh… it's all going to work out Sam" he pulled her head into his chest and held her close. "It will…" She nodded sobbing into his chest. Jason wrapped his other arm around her placed his chin on the top of her head. It felt good to have her back in his arms.

Sonny knocked on the door of Alexis's room before entering. "How's the girls?" she asked the second she saw who it was.

"They're good. I just got off the phone with Carly and they are shopping for Halloween costumes" Sonny said taking a seat next to her. "How are you feeling?" he asked with concern.

"Like crap" she admitted bluntly. "But better then last night… I don't know what would have happened if Kristina hadn't woken up…" Sonny nodded.

"that's why I think the whole living arrangement will be for the best… keeps you and the girls safe from Ric, and there are always a lot of people in the house to take care of you and anything you might need" Sonny said taking her hand. "You're going to beat this Alexis"

"Thank you Sonny, for everything you've done…. But really I'm fine." She said smiling.

"I know….." Sonny said letting go of her hand and rubbing his face. "But I also know that you are very stubborn and think of others before yourself" Alexis smiled.

"There is nothing wrong with that" she said defending herself. Sonny laughed.

"No, I guess not…." He looked into Alexis's eyes and could see Kristina in them. "I should get going… Carly's probably mad that I left her alone with all the kids" he said standing up. "Stay strong Alexis" he whispered leaning in and kissing her forehead.

"Sonny, can you… I mean if its possible… could you bring the girls by tomorrow? Or sometime soon? So I can see them?" Sonny nodded.

"You bet…" He replied heading out the door

Sam closed her eyes and listened to Jason's heart beat up against his chest. It wasn't fast paced, or rushed. Slow and steady. Nothing felt better or safer then when she was in his arms. She could feel Jason swaying back and forth gently as though he was trying to sooth her. "Jason…" she whispered into his chest.

"Ya…" he replied pulling away so he could see her face.

"thank you" she said locking her eyes into his.

"For what?"

"For this…. You always know how to calm me down and make me see things right" she whispered biting down on her lip.

"I have so many things I want to say to you…. But now that I can say them I don't know where to start" he whispered into her hair.

"I know the feeling…I have so many things to tell you but never thought I'd have the chance too." Sam replied.

"Let me go first… because there are things you need to know now…" Jason said taking Sam's hand and leading her towards a picnic table that was for employees and visitors to eat at during their lunch breaks. Jason sat Sam down then took the seat across from her keeping her hand in his. "I don't know if you remember… but last night Elizabeth told you that the baby wasn't mine…. It was true Sam. Her baby is Lucky's…." A smile crept across her face.

"Really?" she whispered trying to hide her childish excitement.

"Really…" He said squeezing her hand.

"I mean… I'm sorry… Is that what you wanted?" she asked.

"Sam all I wanted was things to work out the way they were meant to be…And I feel like this was a huge sign from up there" Jason pointed up towards the sky. "That I've been a complete dumb-ass for pushing you away. You know my job is dangerous…. And I can't always keep you as safe as I would like… but you've known that for years now… yet you keep coming back to me… which must mean something"

"Ya… that's because im a tough ass girl who can handle her own" Sam said smiling. Jason laughed bringing Sam's hand up to his lips and kissing it gently.

"And that's what I love about you" he replied. "But seriously Sam…. I am so sorry for how horrible I've treated you these past couple months… you deserved so much better then that…I was just trying to do what I thought was best… for you"

"Jason… we both made mistakes… yours were no worse then mine… trust me…"Sam whispered playing with Jason's fingers. "If I could take it back Jason, I would in a heart beat…. You know that right?" she said staring into his big blue eyes. Jason nodded leaning in towards her face, pulling it closer with his free hand. Both kept their eyes locked in anticipation. "Jason…" Sam whispered.

"Shhhh" Jason replied kissing her softly.

Carly flopped down on the couch and closed her eyes. It had been a long day of shopping and babysitting. She finally had time to herself and she planned on enjoying every second of it. She picked up the glass of wine that was on the table and took a sip of it, enjoying the feeling it created on the back of her throat. "This is the life" she whispered putting her feet up on the table. The kids were upstairs with Leticia and Carly didn't have anything to do for hours. She sighed closing her eyes, allowing her head to rest up against the back of the couch.

"Don't make yourself too at home" Sonny said breaking into Carly's peaceful moment. She shook her head not even bothering to open her eyes.

"Its been a loooong day" she replied rolling her neck. Sonny smiled.

"it's still early afternoon …. You still got hours left. Where are the kids?" He asked leaning up against his office desk.

"Upstairs with Leticia…." Carly said opening her eyes and taking another sip of her wine. "How is Alexis" she asked placing the glass down on the table and leaning back again.

"She's better. Her spirits are high… I guess…" he replied sitting down on the couch next to her. Carly looked at Sonny and scrunched her eyebrows, scooting over a little bit to widen the gap between them.

"That's great…. The kids are going to be so disappointed that you came early. They were planning on decorating the whole place with all the decorations we bought today. They're upstairs now getting them all ready…." Carly said smiling.

"I can leave and come back if you want…." Sonny said about to stand up.

"NO!" Carly screamed grabbing his arm and pulling him back down. "I mean… you know…. Im sure they'll like having you here too….you can reach the high places" Carly said pointing towards the ceiling.

Sam pulled away and blinked back her tears. For the first time in months she wasn't crying because she was hurt, or upset. These were tears of joy, love, passion. "What's wrong?" Jason asked taking his thumb and wiping away a stray tear.

"Nothing… I'm just so happy" she whispered placing her hand over his. Jason smiled pushing the strands of hair that had fallen out of her pony tail off her face. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy every second of his touch. Nothing in the world could ruin this and she dared anyone to even tried. "So I was really bad last night huh?" she finally said breaking the silence. Jason laughed.

"I don't know… I wasn't there for most of it but from what Carly said, you really gave it to Elizabeth" Jason said rubbing her hand delicately.

"I'm sorry…. I mean… honestly no I'm not but im sorry If that put you in an awkward place" Sam said looking into Jason's eyes. "because I wasn't trying to…."

"I know" Jason whispered kissing her hand again. "Will you go out to dinner with me?"

"Tonight?" Sam asked then laughed realizing it was a silly question. "I'd love to" she whispered leaning into another kiss. Something about his kisses was addictive. "Oh shit" she mumbled a few seconds later.

"What?" Jason asked pulling away.

"I'm sorry…" Sam said laughing. "I just remembered I promised the girls that I would go shopping with them for their Halloween costumes… oh they must be so upset" she said grabbing her cell phone out of her purse. "Im sorry... this will only take a minute" she whispered as it rang.

"hello?" Carly answered from the other end.

"Hey! Carly… it's Sam…"

"Hey! How are you?" Carly asked standing up from the sofa and walking out onto the back porch.

"I'm good… look I'm calling because I have a huge favor to ask" Sam said.

"Sure…. Name it"

"I promised Kristina that I would take her shopping for a Halloween costume today, but I ran into Jason at the hospital and he asked me to dinner…. Do you think you could do it for me?" Sam asked crossing her fingers causing Jason to laugh at her childish ways.

"It's already been taken care of…" Carly said smiling. "But… I will put in a request that you and Jason stop by before dinner and see the decorations they did and the fashion show they wanted to put on for you"

"Oh, yeah of course. We'll be there" she said hanging up. "Carly already went with them to buy costumes… we just got to stop by before dinner and watch their fashion show and see the decorations they bought today…" Sam couldn't help but smile. It had been… like forever since Jason had taken her out for dinner. She couldn't wait to arrive at the restaurant on his arm.

"Not a problem…" Jason said standing up. "I have a few things I need to take care of first though… will you be okay to make it back to my place?" Jason asked pulling her in for a hug.

"Ya… Ill be there waiting" she whispered breathing in his sent.

"Ok, bye Sam" he said kissing her lips softly. She waited until he was gone to jump up and down in excitement. She got her Jason back…. And she wasn't going to let anything ruin it this time.

Ric knocked on Elizabeth's door. "Coming!" she yelled juggling a laundry basket and Cameron. She opened the door and was shocked to see who it was. "Ric…. What are you doing here?" She asked putting Cameron down. "Go play on the couch…" she said pushing him a bit.

"I came to see how you were holding up" Ric said letting himself in. Elizabeth gave him a questioning glance.

"Im good…" she said putting the laundry basket down. "Is there another reason you're here?" she asked taking the clothes out and folding them. "Cause it's kind of random for you to show up at my door wanting to know how I am" Ric nodded glancing at Cameron.

"Can we talk in private?" He asked. She laughed.

"Look around Ric… this is about as private as it gets." She said folding another shirt. "Go ahead… Cam's so busy playing he won't even care about what we're talking about"

"Well I've recently learned that you and I have one thing in common I never thought we'd have…."

"What's that?" She asked looking at him.

"Jason…." Ric replied crossing his arms.

"Morgan please be careful baby! You're gonna fall!" Carly said nervously standing behind Morgan who was up on a ladder hanging a zombie from the staircase.

"Mama look!" He said pointing to his work. Carly smiled wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him down.

"I see you did a very good job" she told him once he was back on the ground.

"Carly… look what me and Molly made for mommy" Kristina held up a pumpkin drawing that said to mommy, love Kristina and Molly.

"She's going to love it!" Carly said taking it from the girls and sticking it on the table to dry.

"I got the pumpkins all set up to be carved in the kitchen…" Sonny said walking into the living room. "Wow! You guys have been busy!" he laughed looking around.

"I helped!" Carly said smiling.

"It looks great… why don't you kids go upstairs to the play room and grab your art smocks so you don't get your clothes full of pumpkin guts…" Sonny said. Michael, Morgan and Kristina all took off towards the staircase while Carly picked Molly up off the floor. "That's again for all your help Carly… this means a lot…" Carly nodded bouncing Molly gently.

"Ya well Im doing it for the kids…" she said bringing Molly up to her face and kissing her nose.

"Where's Jax? I thought he was gonna be around here…. I haven't seen him" Sonny said pretending to look around the room for him. Carly smiled cocking her head to the left.

"He went on a business trip" Carly answered walking past Sonny and into the hall.

"Didn't he just get back from one?" Sonny replied following her. Carly nodded.

"Ya… he's been really busy lately but that's ok… I've been distracted with the kids…" Carly put Molly down in a high chair and placed a pumpkin in front of her. "I don't think I've ever carved pumpkins with the kids before… it's always been your thing" she said smiling up at Sonny.

"Well its never to late to try" Sonny whispered sitting down next to her.

Sam stood in front of the bathroom mirror with tears rolling down her face. She had wanted everything to be perfect for tonight but nothing was turning out that way. She glanced over her hair, puffy in all the wrong places, and her make-up, a lot darker and raccoon eyed then she had been going for. Her black cocktail dress had a stain on it so she had to settle for a white one which meant she had to change her shoes from her black heels to her cork wedges and then her purse had to be changed from the white hand bag to the black wristlet. She wished she could jump in the shower and start all over but Jason had called and said to be ready in fifteen minutes…. And that was fourteen minutes ago. She grabbed a tissue and dabbed her tears from the corner of her eye so they wouldn't fall over her eye lids and mess up her makeup any worse then it already was. She heard the front door open then Jason's foot steps coming up the stairs.

"Hey Sam… you ready to rock and roll?" He asked once he was at the end of the hall way. Sam sighed taking a few deep breathe and spraying some perfume on her chest.

"Ya… give me one sec!" she replied wiping her face with the tissue one last time. She walked out into the hall way and could see right away Jason's usual jeans and tee had been transformed into a black suit and royal blue undershirt.

"Wow… Sam you look great" he whispered as she walked closer. Sam did a little curtsy and smiled.

"And you clean up well... as always…" she whispered. Jason laughed putting his arm out for her.

"Ready?" he whispered. She nodded slipping her arm into his and walking down the stairs arm in arm.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked like a little kid, filled with anticipation.

"Well first… we're stopping by Sonny's for the kids… then … well I can't tell you that part" Jason said pushing the elevator door button.

"Jase! You know I hate surprises!" She squealed stepping into the elevator. Jason laughed

"I know… that's why I decided to do one"

Elizabeth stared at Ric. "Jason?..." She said dumbfounded. Ric nodded.

"You want him… and I want Sam out of the picture for good." Ric stated bluntly.

"I… I don't want Jason…" Elizabeth said looking down at the laundry basket.

"Yes you do. You've wanted him since the beginning… but you lost him when Sam came to Port Charles…. But if Sam … was gone… you could be there for Jason… and you'd finally have him back." Ric explained looking at Elizabeth.

"Look, Ric I don't know what you heard… or who you head it from… but I don't want Jason… I want to raise my boys alone…. Without Lucky or Jason…" Elizabeth said putting the folded laundry in the basket.

"Just think about it Elizabeth… You've loved Jason from the start… and this could be your last chance to claim him as your own"

"And how exactly do you plan on getting ride of Sam? She isn't going to just up and leave Jason…."

"Don't worry about the little details… I just need to know if you're in or not" Ric said crossing his arms. Elizabeth looked back at Cameron who was still playing with his toys.

"I'm in…" she whispered looking down at the floor.

"Eww I think I just got pumpkin gut in my hair" Carly said trying to wipe her head with the back of her wrist because her hands were covered in the guts from Molly's pumpkin.

"You're such a girl" Michael said cutting the pieces out of his pumpkin.

"Hey leave your mom alone" Sonny said laughing. " She's never had to get down and dirty like this" Carly rolled her eyes. "I'm kidding" he mouthed . She smiled looking back down at Molly who was having more fun with pile of guts outside the pumpkin then the ones inside.

"Look Daddy… isn't mines the prettiest" Kristina said turning her pumpkin for Sonny to see. It was face with heart shaped eyes, nose and mouth.

"That's so girly" Michael said turning his pumpkin around. His was more elaborate and detailed.

"They're all good…. Morgan let me see yours" Morgan smiled turning his around. His also was a smiley face but he cut other random circles and squared out.

"Ya… Well I think Molly's is the bestest!" Carly said turning it towards the kids and Sonny. It was obvious that Carly had done it. The back had the letters M-O-L-L-Y carved out and the front was a face with big fang teeth in the front.

"Molly didn't do that!" Kristina said giggling. "You did it Carly."

"Ok… you caught us… but it was her idea… wasn't it baby girl" Carly said leaning down to Molly's level and kissing her on the cheek. Sonny smiled watching Carly around Molly. He had known Carly always wanted a little girl of her own... Kristina had been the closest she had gotten but they never bonded on that mother-daughter level. The front door closing interrupted his thought and he looked away from Carly to see Jason and Sam walking towards them.

"SAM!" Kristina screamed the second she saw her. "I've missed you so much!" she said jumping into Sam's arms.

"I've missed you to pumpkin eater…." Sam said kissing Kristina's head. "You guys carving pumpkin's huh? Which ones yours…" Kristina grabbed Sam's hand and dragged her over to the table.

"This ones mines… and Molly did that one… but Carly really did it…. But it was Molly ideas…" Kristina said point to her pumpkin.

"Well I think all of the pumpkins look great…" Sam said kneeling down to Kristina's level. "So when's the fashion show?" Kristina's eyes got big and she looked at Carly.

"Can we still do it Carly?" She asked.

"We sure can… Let's get you kids cleaned up first though" Carly said pulling Molly out of the high chair and grabbing Morgan's hand. "Come on Michael… you gotta put on your costume for Sam and Jason…" Michael rolled his eyes but followed her out of the room. Sam looked up nervously at Sonny who was pushing pumpkin guts around wit a knife.

"How's Alexis…" she finally asked breaking the silence.

"She's doing better… when I left she was in higher hopes then last night" Sam nodded glancing at Jason who shrugged. "I'm sorry about earlier Sam… we're all under a lot of stress and I shouldn't have said those things" Sonny admitted looking up at her.

"No… I completely understand. I mean… I let her down… but I'm really trying Sonny… to make things better…" Sam explained sitting in an empty chair. "I really appreciate you taking the girls in like this… there's no telling what Ric is capable of" Sam said playing around with some of the newspaper.

"Ric wont be an issue anymore…" Sonny said looking past Sam to Jason. "Did you take care of what I asked you too?" Jason nodded looking at Sam.

"ya… Everything's good." He whispered.

"Well we should go in the living room… I think that's where the fashion show's going to be…" Sonny said standing up and walking past Sam and Jason into the living room. Sam stood up also walking next to Jason. He smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and following Sonny.

"Tonight we have some of the coolest kid models in Port Charles…. First up is Michael. He's sporting the ever so popular pirates costume complete with beard and sword" Carly said as Michael made his way down the stairs, into the living, and walking across the "runway". Sam, Jason and Sonny all cheered even though it was obvious Michael wanted no part in this game. "Next we have Kristina…. She's cheering her way through Halloween in this beautiful cheerleader costume. And since her little sister Molly looks up to her so much… Molly is also sporting a pint sized version" Carly said bouncing Molly, who was already downstairs, up and down in her lap. Kristina bounced down the stairs then did a little cheer once she's in front of Jason and Sam. They again clap and cheered for her as she does another routine. Once she was done she climbed into Sam's lap waiting for Morgan to come down the stairs. "And last but not least we have Morgan! He's here to round up the gang sporting a Cowboy costume!" Carly cheered. Morgan came down the stairs and did a run way walk, shaking his butt back and forth causing everyone to laugh.

"I think he's been watching a few too many Victoria secret shows" Sonny said grabbing Morgan up and spinning him around.

"that was great you guys" Jason said wrapping his arm around Sam.

"Sam! Do you like my costume!?" Kristina asked looking up at her big sister.

"Like it?" Sam said scrunching her nose. "I love it! You and Molly will look so cute trick or treating…"

"You're coming with us right?" Kristina said batting her eyes lashes at Sam.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world…" Sam replied kissing Kristina's cheek.

"Ok kids… Time to go upstairs and get changed into your pajamas…." Carly said standing up with Molly. Sam reached out to Molly, Carly placing her in her arm.

"Hey cutie" Sam cooed softly touching Molly's face. "I've missed you so much baby" Jason looked down at Sam and smiled. She had always been so good with kids. It didn't matter whose kids they were, or how old they might be, Sam opened her heart to any kid who crossed her path. "Can her I put in her to bed?" she asked Carly.

"Oh ya, sure… go ahead…." Carly replied taking Morgan's hand and walking with him up the stairs. Sam smiled, standing up and following them.

"I'll be right back" she whispered to Jason who nodded. Once Sam was upstairs Sonny cleared his throat.

"Sam is really good with Molly" he said to Jason. Jason nodded slowly knowing exactly what Sonny was going to say. "It would be a shame if they got ripped apart if Alexis doesn't make it…"

"Look Sonny, I haven't even talked to Sam about the little plan you have for her and Molly…. I'm sure if it came down to it, Sam would except her responsibilities and raise her sisters but I don't think it's a good idea to bring it up right now… Alexis will pull though so there is no point in getting everyone wound up about it." Jason replied shifting his weight on the couch. Sonny nodded standing up and getting himself a drink.

"ya but it's always good to have a game plan… just in case" Sonny said taking a sip of his drink. "So you and Sam are back together?"

"We're working on things…" Jason replied also standing up. "I'm going to go wait in the car, I have a few calls to make…" he said walking past Sonny.

Sam laid Molly down in her crib and smiled at how sweet and innocent she looked. "She's a cutie isn't she…" Carly said from the door way. Sam turned around and nodded.

"She sure is…" Sam said placing a blanket over Molly's tiny body. She had wished so many times that her and Jason had tried for a baby again… but things always got in the way and made things complicated.

"So where are you and Jase going for dinner?' Carly said walking towards the crib.

"I don't know it's a surprise" Sam replied with a huge smile on her face.

"Awww…That's so cute!" Carly said clapping her hands softly. "You'll have to call me tomorrow and tell me how it went!" Sam nodded.

"I should get going….. Thanks for taking such good care of the girls… I really do appreciate it." Sam said smiling at Carly.

"No problem….. besides, I kinda like have girls around the house" Sam smiled at Carly knowing how great of a mother should would have been for two girls. " Go…. Get out of here…. Jason's probably waiting for you" Carly said pushing Sam towards the door.

"So what do I have to do?" Elizabeth asked looking at Ric.

"Nothing yet…. We let them have their little reunion then we strike… but until then we should probably keep out distance… so no one gets suspicious." Ric said standing up and walking towards the door. "Bye Elizabeth"

"Wait…" Elizabeth called after him. "How do I know this is going to work?" she asked.

"Jason and Sam are not strong enough right now to handle how much we're going to rock their boat…. In due time Sam will fall right out and Jason wont be there to save her" Ric said with an evil smile. "It's all in due time …" Elizabeth nodded closing the door. Ric turned and walked down the stairs. Once the hallway was empty Maxie emerged from the spot she had been hiding. She had been on her way to talk to Elizabeth about Lucky when she saw Ric at the door. She knew something was up and stationed herself outside Elizabeth's. She heard every word through the paper thing walls. A smile crept across her face knowing she had Elizabeth right where she wanted her.

"Oh my god…. Jason…. It's so beautiful…." Sam said covering her mouth in shock as they entered the private room of a tiny Italian restaurant. It was decorated with candles, flowers, whites strands of lights. It was beautiful. She stood in the center of the room, spinning around slowly as to not miss a single thing. "Did you do this?" she asked looking back at Jason who was still in the door way smiling.

"I had a little help…" He whispered joining her in the center of the room. He took her hand into his and watched her as she looked around the room.

"Its…. Perfect" she whispered.

"I'm glad you like it…." He said pulling her into him. "I wanted it to be a perfect night…. To make up for all the bad ones…" he whispered into her hair. She smiled leaning her head up against his chest. "Your stomach just growled" Jason said pulling away from her and laughing. Sam laughed too.

"Sorry" She whispered looking into his blue eyes.

"Don't be sorry.. Dinner is ready anyways" he said taking her hand and leading her to the table that was also in the center of the room. It had candles and flowers on it to match the rest of the décor. Jason pulled out a seat for Sam and kissed her hand once she was seated. He took the seat across from her and smiled seeing how happy she was.

"thank you so much Jason… this is … mind blowing" she said taking a sip of the red wine that was in her spot. "You know me so well" she said sticking her glass out for cheers. Jason smiled picking up his glass and clanking it with hers. A waiter came through the kitchen doors carrying two trays.

"Dinner is served" he said placing them in front of the two and lifting the lids off.

"Mmmmm" Sam said looking down at her lasagna and bread.

"You like?" Jason asked taking her hand into his from across the table.

"Its looks so good" she whispered. "This is going to sound uber silly…. But …" she paused laughing. "After we broke up I get really into praying… I don't eat a meal now without praying first…. Do you mind if we… you know… do it now" Sam said blushing. Jason smiled taking both her hands in his.

"I don't mind…. As long as you're the one talking" he whispered. Sam nodded closing her eyes. He watched her as she began her prayer. She looked amazing. Just like an angel in the stars.

"Dear father in heaven…. Thank you for the wonderful food… and for allowing Jason and I this time to come together…. Please watch over the girls, and keep Alexis strong while she fights her cancer… Amen" Sam said squeezing Jason's hand when she was done. She opened her eyes and Jason quickly shut his, trying to pretend that had hadn't been looking at her. Sam smiled taking her hands out of his and picks up her fork. Jason smiled at her picking up fork and cutting into his lasagna. "Oh my god… this is so good Jason" She said after taking a bite.

"I know… I got to taste test everything earlier" he replied taking a bite out of his bread.

"So is this what you had to take care of…." She said smiling. She couldn't stop smiling at him…. It was perfect.

"One of the things" he whispered taking one of her hands into his. "the other thing is a surprise for late… and don't even say it… I already know, you hate surprises" Sam laughed scooping up more of her food.

"I am exhausted" Carly said plopping down on the couch next to Sonny.

"the kids all in bed?" Sonny asked looking up from his magazine. Carly nodded closing her eyes.

"Did you see how cute Molly looked in her cheerleading costume… Ugh… I could have eaten her up" she whispered tipping her head to Sonny. "Do you ever wish we had a girl… I mean… I guess that's a silly question… You have Kristina…"

"I wish you had a little girl… You're a great mom and a little girl would adore you" Sonny whispered looking down at his ex-wife. He loved her. No matter how much stuff they had been through he loved her. It killed him knowing she was going to marry Jax. He wasn't right for her and somehow Carly couldn't see that.

"thanks" Carly whispered, her eyes locking with his. Something happened to her when she was around him. She would get nervous and feel weak. It scared her because she needed to be stronger for Jax. "I think I'm going to go to bed" She said sitting up looking away from him.

"Ya I was just about to head up too" he whispered. Carly nodded standing up and sticking her hand out to him.

"Lemme help you up old man" she said giggling. Sonny smiled shaking his head but still taking her hand. "You know im just teasing" she whispered pulling him up. Once he was up he was inches away from her face. Her smile slowly went away as a more serious look came across her face. They looked intently into each others eyes. She leaned her head in slowly, just barely brushing her lips with his. It only took a few seconds for the two of them to have their hands behind each others head, pulling inward for a deeper kiss.

Maxie knocked on the door of Lucky's room. He opened the door and gave her his usual disappointed look. "Hi to you too" she whispered shoving herself past him and into his room.

"Maxie… it's really not a good idea that you're here" Lucky said turning towards her and closing the door.

"I beg to differ" she said sitting on his bed. "I have some information about that little princess wife of yours that you should know" she said smiling.

"Look, whatever you're trying to do to break us up… just stop now." Lucky replied sitting at the desk chair.

"Well I think you need to know what your wife's been up to…." Maxie said crossing her arms.

Sam leaned her head up against Jason's chest and closed her eyes. The food had been amazing, the wine had been great but this… this was perfect. She convinced Jason to dance with her since no one was around. She could hear his heart beating again but this time it was a little bit faster pace…probably because he was nervous he'd step on her toes. "You fit perfect in my arms…" Jason whispered into her hair. Sam smiled pulling away and looking him in the eyes.

"I told you that along time ago…" she said back. He nodded.

"I should have listened" Jason pulled Sam against him and kissed the top of her head. "I have something for you…" he whispered after a while of dancing. "But you have to come outside with me to get it…" Sam nodded pulling away and taking his hand. Jason led her out onto a porch that was also decorated in lights and flowers.

"You just came through here like a mad man didn't you" She whispered looking up at the stars. "I love it out here…. All the city lights in the background and the stars up above… god its so beautiful" Jason smiled standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Sam…" he whispered pulling her in closer. "I brought you out here because the whole time we were apart I used to look up at the sky when ever I was think of you…. Your like a star Sam… you guide me in the right direction…. Your always so full of life and energy… I couldn't ask for anything more… You're my everything and I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you…." He turned Sam around and reached into his pocket. "I hope you like this as much as you liked you other one" he said pulling out a box and opening it. Inside was a star necklace with three stars, all inside one another. Sam put her hand over her mouth and gasped.

IMGhttp://i17. it's so beautiful" she cried, tears rolling down her cheek. "Oh my god, you didn't have to buy me anything.." he nodded turning her around and placing the necklace around her neck.

"I wanted to buy this for you Sam… you are my star and I want you to know that…." He said pulling her into his arms and kissing her lips. "I love you" he whispered in between kisses.

"I love you too" Sam said, tears steaming down her face.

"Maxie… I am begging you to stop playing these games… it isn't helping the situation at all" Lucky said.

"Lucky you're wife is the one playing games…. I saw Ric at her apartment today and they were talking about how she wanted to be with Jason, and Sam was the reason she couldn't be with him. Then Ric said that it worked out well because Sam was a growing problem for him too… and that by Elizabeth helping Ric eliminate Sam, Jason would be all hers for the taking…." Maxie said all in one breathe.

"You're lying Maxie…" Lucky said standing up. "I want you to get out of my room, and don't ever think of coming back" he said sternly. Maxie looked at him like she had seen a ghost.

"Lucky im not lying… Elizabeth is working with Ric to get rid of Sam… you have to believe me" she said standing up and walking over to him. "Lucky, I wouldn't lie to you…" she whispered trying to touch his face but he slaps her hand away.

"GET OUT!" he screamed pushing her towards the door. He slammed the door in her face leaving Maxie in the hall in tears.

"Sonny… Im sorry" Carly whispered pulling back from their kiss. "I am so sorry" she whispered.

"There is nothing to be sorry about" Sonny said looking her in the eyes.

"No.. I.. I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm getting married to Jax… I cant be sneaking around kissing you" she said looking at her wedding ring.

"It was a moment of weakness Carly… Im sure Jax will understand" Sonny said turning towards the stairs.

"Whoa whoa… wait… Jax isn't going to know about this Sonny… this is between you and I" Carly said grabbing his arm.

"Ya….of course" Sonny said smiling.

"I know that smile Sonny…. Its your "ya ok whatever you say" smile…." Carly replied still holding his arm.

"Look Carly Im not gonna tell Jax anything…. It was just an innocent kiss between two ex lovers" he said still smiling. Carly let got of Sonny's hand and sighed.

"I really hope you mean that…. Because if you tell Jax… this little living agreement… its over…. Got it old man" Carly said walking past Sonny.

Jason pushed Sam through the penthouse door, kissing her every step of the way. He didn't bother to turn the lights on as he pushed her towards the stairs. "I've missed you…" Jason said kissing Sam deeper.

"I missed you too" Sam whispered pulling away to catch her breathe. She smiled at Jason. "Wow…" she says looking up towards the ceiling. "Sorry" she laughed. "All the blood is rushing to my head…." Jason laughed catching his breathe also.

"Do you want me to grab some more wine?" Jason asked attacking Sam's neck.

"No… I'm buzzed enough… I want to remember this" She whispered. Jason smiled picking Sam up and carrying her up the flight of stairs. He pushed open the door to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

"You look so amazing tonight Sam…" he whispered into her ear as he kissed his way to her chest. Sam smiled laying her head back and closing her eyes. It had been so long since her and Jason had been together but everything felt familiar. Sam opened her eyes and pulled Jason's face to hers, kissing him. She ran her hand down his stomach and played with his belt-buckle, trying to un-do it.

"I hate these things" she whispered. He smiled sitting up and un-doing it himself. Sam pulled at his pants and they slipped down off his leg.

"Are you sure about this…" he whispered leaning back down to kiss her. She nodded wrapping her legs with his. He passionately kissed her chest while he pulled her dress up over her head. She did the same with his shirt and then attacked his neck with kisses. "Sam…" he whispered.

"Hmmm" she moaned.

"I don't have any condoms" he said slightly disappointed. "Im sorry I just remembered… I threw them all out because of…." He paused not wanting to remind her of everything.

"its ok Jase… we can stop" Sam said trying to hide the fact she was upset.

"We don't have to Sam… im okay with it if you are" he whispered inches away from her ear.

"Okay" she replied pulling him down on top of her. "I love you" she whispered kissing his lips.

Maxie knocked on Elizabeth's door several times before Elizabeth finally answered. She was dressed in her pajamas and her hair was a mess. "What do you want Maxie…" she said rolling her eyes. Maxie smiled sweetly pushing herself past Elizabeth.

"I heard you and Ric last night… I know about the little plan…." Maxie said crossing her arms over her chest. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what you thought you heard…but Ric and I were just talking about.."

"Save it for someone who believes you… I heard it all… You're planning on getting ride of Sam so you can have Jason… and even though that's bad enough, I had to wonder to myself…Why would Elizabeth even consider Jason for a life partner? So I started piecing everything together… Jason has something to do with that baby inside you doesn't he? That's why Sam was so upset the last couple day….." Maxie paused and stared Elizabeth in the face.

"Get out of here Maxie… you're not welcome in my home, around my children, telling your little college girl lies. You're a slut… just like Sam… No one would ever believe your little lie…" Elizabeth opened the door for Maxie to leave. Maxie just smiled.

"Maybe not, but think about it Elizabeth… you're the one who actually has something to lose" With that Maxie walked out the door smiling.

Sam rolled over and could feel Jason's body next to hers. She smiled remembering the events from last night. It was better then perfect. It was irreplaceable. She softly touched Jason's face then traced the outline of his lips. No one's lips were like his. He stirred in his sleep and she smiled gently kissing his forehead. His eyes fluttered open. "Hey…" She whispered biting her lip. He smiled putting his hand behind her head and playing with her hair.

"How long have you been watching me" He asked slightly embarrassed. Sam smiled leaning down to kiss him again.

"Only a few minuets" she finally whispered. Sam rolled back over on her back and snuggled close to Jason. "Can we just stay in bed all day?" she asked looking up at him.

"I wish we could… but unfortunately I have meetings I need to go to…" Sam frowned giving him her best puppy dog face. "Don't give me that look…." He said leaning down and kissing her.

"Well I plan to stay in bed all day" she said snuggling deeper into the covers.

"You say that but you wont, you'll get bored in an hour and be out looking for something to do…" Sam shook her head no but Jason shook his head yes. "Why don't you and Carly take the kids out to lunch or a movie…." He suggested. Sam nodded rolling over onto her elbows.

"What time will you be back?" She asked. He wrapped his hand around her neck, rubbing at the star necklace chain.

"Im not sure… why?"

"Well while you're gone do you mind if I unpack some of my things and you know…. Decorate" Jason laughed.

"I knew this was coming…." He said leaning back into the pillow.

"Hey! You love that kitchen… you never changed it after I moved out so just admit it! You love it!" Sam said climbing onto of him.

"I haven't had time to change it…" he said rolling her over, ending up on top of her. "how about this…. As long as you don't paint the bedroom pink or put flowers everywhere….you can do whatever you want" Sam smiled pulling him closer to her.

"So I can paint the living room pink?" Sam asked with a sarcastic look on her face.

"NO!" Jason yelled tickling Sam.

"JASON! STOP IT!" she cried trying to get out from under him. He stopped and rolled off of her. "Where are you going?" She asked grabbing his hand.

"I gotta take a shower…" he said climbing out of bed.

"Can I join you?" She whispered raising her eyebrows.

Elizabeth walked in Ric's office and shut the door behind her. "I thought we agreed to keep our…" Elizabeth cut him off.

"We have a problem. Maxie Jones heard everything…" Ric sighed putting his legs up on the desk.

"That's not a problem… what is she going to do?"

"I can think of several people she could tell…..Lucky, her DAD, even her and Sam seem to have a weird friendship thing going on…" Elizabeth said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"So? Nothing has happened. She doesn't know anything… don't worry about it Elizabeth" Ric said looking back down at his desk.

"No… im going to worry about it… I have children to worry about Ric…" she said defending herself.

"So do I…" Ric said without looking up. "Close the door on your way out Elizabeth… we need to keep our distance. I will notify you when I think the time is right…" Elizabeth sighed in frustration before walking out of his office, making sure she slammed the door.

"You kissed Sonny?" Sam squealed looking at Carly.

"Shhhh" Carly said placing her finger over her own mouth. "Ya… it was ... I don't know… a spur of the moment thing" she explained. Sam smiled feeding Molly a french fry.

"Are you going to tell Jax?" She asked pushing the subject further. Carly shook her head looking over at Michael, Kristina and Morgan who were busy playing in the play-place. "I think its best he doesn't know"

"Ya but what if he randomly finds out in like a month from now…wont he be more pissed about it then?"

"I don't know… I just…. I cant lose Jax over this… Sonny and me are done. And if I keep playing these merry-go-round games with him I'll end up nowhere" Carly explained taking a bite out of her burger.

"Or… you and Sonny could end up together for the rest of your lives" Sam said with a smile.

"Enough about me… what happened with Jason last night" Sam blushed.

"It was the most incredible night I've ever had. He gave me this necklace after telling me I was his star… his light… his everything. It was so sweet" Sam said showing Carly her necklace.

"Awww…. Did you guys go back to his place afterwards?" Carly asked being nosey.

"Yes…." Sam said blushing again.

"So are you moving back in with him??" Sam nodded.

"He said I can even decorate the place as long as I didn't do pink or flowers" She said as Kristina came over to them.

"When can we go trick-or-treating?" she asked collapsing in the seat next to Sam.

"Not till later tonight honey" Sam said rubbing Kristina's arm. "You ready to go see mommy?" Kristina's eyes lite up and she nodded.

"Michael! Morgan! Come on we're leaving" Carly yelled putting all the garbage on a tray. "So I'll call you around 4… we can meet up and take the kids… do you wanna walk? Or take the limo around?"

"Im up for walking if you are" Sam said picking Molly up. Carly scrunched her nose up.

"I'd rather take the limo… its got a full mini bar which walking doesn't have" Sam laughed.

"I just thought we'd walk so Molly could get some candy too" Sam said.

"Ok, we'll….walk" Carly said grabbing Morgan's hand. "See ya later"

Sam walked down the hallway slowly, dreading the confrontation she was about to have with her mother. She had called Sonny and asked him to take the girls to see Alexis but he said him and Jason were both very busy today. Sam took a deep breathe and knocked gently on the door, waiting to be invited in.

"Come in…" Alexis said sitting up in bed. Sam opened the door and made eye contact with her almost instantly.

"Mommy!" Kristina screamed taking off towards the bed. Sam smiled weakly closing the door and walking Molly over to Alexis. "Mommy! You missed our fashion show yesterday!"

"Im sorry hunny… Mommy hasn't been feeling good, but I feel much better now" she whispered reaching up to take Molly out of Sam's arms. "thanks… I can take it from here, Ill have Kristina come get your when we're done" she said putting her attention back to the girls. Sam stood for a moment like she'd been slapped before she turned around and walked out the door.

"Why did Sam have to leave" Kristina asked looking up at her mom. Alexis smiled.

"because she has other things she had to while she was here…. Tell me about your costumes" Alexis said trying to change the subject. It worked because Kristina went straight into a full detailed description of her and Molly's costumes.

Sam stood outside Alexis's hospital room looking in through the window watching the perfect family she was no longer a part of. She sighed wiping a few stray tears away. "Sam…" Jason said walking up slowly behind her. She turned around and saw he had flowers in his hand. "Are you okay? Where are the girls?" Sam nodded towards the room.

"She didn't want me in there" Sam said weakly looking back through the window. Jason put his arm around her neck and pulled her into him slowly.

"It's just going to take some time" he whispered kissing the side of her cheek. Sam nodded turning herself around in his arms.

"What are you doing here… I thought you were busy all day" she whispered touching his leather jacket.

"Sonny told me you had called and I told want to be here for you… I brought flowers for Alexis too" he whispered holding up the bouquet. Sam smiled.

"Im sure she'll love them Jase…." She whispered.

"So how badly did you destroy my penthouse?" Jason asked with a huge smile on his face.

"I didn't destroy it… I just changed things around a little… change is good" she whispered feeling Jason's lips getting closer to hers.

"Depends on what's changing" he replied kissing her softly. Sam closed her eyes and allowed him to pull her in even closer. "I love you" he whispered pulling away and pushing her bangs out of her face.

"I love you too Ja…" Sam was interrupted by the door opening.

"Mommy says you can come get Molly now… JASON! What are you doing here!" Kristina yelled jumping into his open arms. Sam smiled taking the flowers from Jason's hand and walking into the room.

"these are from Jase" Sam said coldly grabbing Molly from Alexis's arms and placing the flowers on the night table.

"Sam…" Alexis whispered as Sam turned around.

"What" she responded not even looking at her mother.

"I hope you understand that it's harder to forgive things that hurt this much…" Sam turned around and stared her mother in the eyes.

"I already know… I tried for twenty something years to forgive you for giving me up and I just realized that I still haven't and probably never will" Sam shot back coldly, walking out the door.

"Michael! Hurry up! Sam and Jason are going to be here soon with the girls" Sonny screamed up the stairs. Morgan was already downstairs waiting patiently to go trick-or-treating with Carly and Sam.

"Are you coming with us?" Carly asked coming in from the kitchen.

"Me? No… me and Jase will hang around here and pass candy out" Carly laughed.

"No one comes trick-or-treating to a mobsters house Sonny" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Then we'll hang around and eat all the candy" he said with a smirk.

"Come on…. I think you should come with us….You can take the boys on one side of the street and we'll take the girls on the other" Carly suggested sitting on the couch next to Morgan. "Don't you want your daddy to go trick-or-treating with us?" She asked her son.

"Yes… daddy please! Please! Please!" Morgan said bouncing up and down on the couch. Sonny smiled looking at Carly and shaking his head.

"See Sonny… it would mean so much to Morgan if you went with us" Carly said trying to give her most innocent face.

"That's not fair…" Sonny said tickling Morgan. "You know I cant say no to my kids"

"So is that a yes?" Carly asked. Sonny sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Yes…. Ill go" he said leaning his head back in the couch.

"yay!" Morgan said jumping in his lap. "We'll get more candy then the girls"

"Whose going to get more candy then us?" Sam said walking into the living room. Jason followed her with Molly in his arms and Kristina next to him.

"Sonny and Jase are taking the boys and we're taking the girls… and Morgan brought up a wonderful idea. Who ever gets more candy… wins something… anything we want" Sam laughed looking down at Kristina and giving her a thumbs up.

"That's not fair…." Jason said handing Molly to Sam. " Of course Carly and Sam will get more candy… they have…you know…those things to their advantage when old grandpa's open the door" Jason said giving Sonny a look and Sonny laughed.

"Jason… you're so immature" Carly said grabbing her camera. "Michael! Come on! Every ones here…..Sam get closer to Jason… I want a picture" she said guiding Kristina into the picture also. "Okay one-two-three" the camera flashed as the happy couple smiled. Michael came running down the stairs with three pillow cases.

"Here Kristina, I thought you might want to use this for your candy…" Michael said handing her the bag. Sam and Jason smiled as Kristina took the bag.

"Ready to go?" Sonny asked grabbing his jacket. "Boys versus girls starts now…I'll explain in the car Michael…"

"Trick-or-treat!" A bunch of kids yelled as Elizabeth opened the door. She rolled her eyes and dropped the candy in each of their bags. She slammed the door shut and looked at Cameron who was sitting on the couch waiting to leave.

"Are you sure you want to go tonight? It's a bit cold…" Elizabeth said sitting down next to her son and rubbing his head. Cameron nodded looking up a this mom with big eyes. "Ugh… fine…" she said grabbing her jacket.

"Daddy come too?" Cameron mumbled grabbing his bag off the table.

"No… daddy isn't coming this time…" she replied taking her son's hand.

"Daddy come home?" he asked again. Elizabeth sighed picking him up and carrying him out of the apartment.

"Soon" she whispered locking her door and taking his hand.

"Trick-or-treat!" Kristina yelled along with a few other kids who were on the front step of the house.

"Well aren't you just too cute…" the women who answered the door said to Kristina as she poured a ton of candy into her pillow case. "Is that you mom and sister?" she said point to Sam who was pushing Molly's stroller up the path.

"Sisters" Kristina corrected her but the lady paid to attention.

"Well give you mom and sister this candy" she said handing Kristina more candy. "Happy Halloween!" She said waving to Sam. Sam waved back and gave up trying to push the stroller up the bumpy path.

"Look how much candy she gave me!" Kristina said sticking her hand out for Sam to take some. "Its for Molly and you…" Kristina poured the handful of candy into Molly's pumpkin bucket and took off towards the next house.

"Man… she's hard to keep up with" Carly said watching as Kristina took off.

"I know… tell me about it… I can barely get this freaking stroller up to the door before she's already back and running to the next house"

"But just think of how much fun Sonny and Jason must be having… have you ever seen Michael and Morgan trick-or-treating? Its like watching two trains fly threw a neighborhood." Sam laughed pushing Molly's stroller down the street.

"Where are they anyways? Aren't the supposed to be on that side of the street?" Sam asked looking around.

"Ya… Im sure they just finished up and went ahead to the next street… Sonny said the limo would pick us up on the corner of Main and Pular." Carly said watching as Kristina ran back towards them. "We've got this in the bag… they might be fast… but she wins all the cute points" Carly said sticking out the bucket for Kristina to place Molly's candy in.

"You can not tell Mom we did this" Michael said laughing hysterically. "Morgan… promise you wont tell mom" Morgan nodded eating a snickers bar.

"This was a great idea Michael" Sonny said leaning back in the limo.

"Ya well I never said I like trick-or-treating… I just love the candy…." Michael said pouring out another bag of candy onto the floor of the limo.

"Sam would shoot me if she knew that while she was out there walking around with the girls we were in here riding in style…" Jason said looking out the window at some people who were passing by. Michael had came up with a plan that would for sure allow them to win the candy battle. Instead of going door to door, they just went to the store and bought bags of candy that they would pour into the pillow cases.

"Carly would be pretty mad too…" Sonny said laughing. "Is that them over there?" Sonny asked point towards a group of people walking in their direction.

"Ya… I see Sam pushing the stroller." Jason replied scooting over so the girls could climb in.

"WE WIN!" Michael screamed the second the limo door opened. The girls climbed in and got themselves settled.

"nuhuh… I won" Kristina said holding her bag up. It was almost filled to the top.

"That doesn't mean you won! It might be all big bars… we'll count it when we get back" Michael said looking at Sonny a little worried.

"How much did you get Morgan?" Carly asked pulling her son into her lap.

"Wal-mart" he said smiling.

"What?" Carly asked looking at him. "Wal-mart?"

"Wal-mart" Morgan said again very sure of him self.

"What does he mean Wal-Mart?" Carly asked looking back and forth between Sonny and Jason.

"I think he means they went to Wal-Mart and bought that candy!" Sam said pulling a empty candy bag out from behind her.

"What?! You guys cheated?!" Carly said with a shocked look on her face. "You cant cheat…Oh man we caught you!" Jason and Sonny laughed.

"Morgan… you weren't supposed to tell her… remember" Michael said shaking his head.

"It wouldn't have mattered…. Aunt Sam was sitting on the bag" Jason said taking the bag out of Sam's hands and dropping it on the floor.

"You boys are horrible…" Sam whispered bouncing Molly up and down in her lap.

"It was his idea" Jason said point to Michael. Sam laughed.

"Real mature Jason… Nark on the kids…." Sam said slapping Jason's arm playfully.

(TWO WEEKS LATER)

Elizabeth knocked on Ric's hotel door and waited for him to answer. She had kept her distance for the past two weeks and was getting nervous that nothing had happened. Elizabeth knocked again, this time louder.

"WHAT!" Ric screamed opening the door. Elizabeth stepped back a bit startled. "Elizabeth… I'm sorry I didn't know it was you" He said stepping aside so she could come in.

"I haven't heard from you in awhile Ric… I was getting worried something was wrong" Elizabeth said once the door was closed.

"No, nothing is wrong…. In fact everything is great and going according to plan" Ric said pouring himself a drink.

"Ok... look I know you said I cant know what's going to happen… and im fine with that… I just… I want you to promise me you wont hurt anyone…. You wont hurt Sam…" Ric raised an eyebrow at her request.

"Going soft on Sam?" Ric asked taking a sip of his drink.

"No…I just don't want to be part of a plan that involves someone getting hurt" Elizabeth explained.

"Im not going to hurt Sam, physically that is…. She will be hurting on the inside… but you don't care about that right?" Ric asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No… as long as you don't hurt her physically I don't care what happens to her" Ric nodded.

"Okay then, Im glad we agree"

Carly looked at her cell phone again and was instantly disappointed to see that Jax hadn't called yet. It had been two weeks since he had left and she hadn't gotten one call. She called almost everyday, but he never returned her phone calls. A stray tear rolled down her face but she quickly wiped it. She was too strong for tears. She could hear someone coming down the stairs behind her and put on her fake smile.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Michael asked sitting down on the couch next to Carly.

"Nothing…. Just waiting for a phone call" she said realizing she only had her cell phone in her hand. "What's up?"

"Can we go shopping? I want a new ipod" Michael said pulling out his ipod. "Mine broke…. See" he said showing her how the buttons where jammed down.

"Well how did that happen Michael… we just bought this for you" she said taking it out of his hands.

"It was freezing….so I pushed the button down and it broke" Michael said.

"You must have pushed it pretty hard to make it stick like this" Carly said trying to un jam the button.

"Ok I might have pressed a little hard. But can we go buy me a new one?" Carly shook her head no.

"No… Michael you can't just break things and expect your father and I to replace them… do you have money to buy a new one" Michael shook his head now. "Ok, well start saving up your allowance and then when you have the money we'll go buy one…" she handed the ipod back to Michael.

"Fine… ill just go ask dad…" Michael said standing up.

"Ask me what" Sonny said walking into the living room.

Jason walked into the dark bedroom and kneeled down next to Sam who was still wrapped around in the covers. "Sam…" he whispered brushing some hair out of her face. She didn't move a muscle. "Sam…" he whispered again placing his hand on her forehead. She seemed to be running a fever which would explain why she was still asleep at 3 in the afternoon. She hadn't woken up when he got up for work which was unusual because she's normally the first up. He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly which caused her to stir in her sleep. A moment later she lazily opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

"Jason..." she said her voice cracking.

"Ya baby, it's me" he whispered rubbing her head.

"What time is it?" she said shifting her weight around and closing her eyes.

"Its 3 in the afternoon..." she nodded slowly drifting back to sleep. Jason smiled kissing her forehead again and wrapping another blanket around her. "I love you" he whispered before exiting the room.

Alexis pushed Molly in a swing while Kristina ran around playing with another little girl at the park. It had been the first time in nearly two weeks she had been able to get the girls out of Sonny's home and spend some time with them alone. She was feeling great, and chemo was going good too. Living with Sonny was nice, and she appreciated the protection from Ric but it could also sometimes be a little overwhelming. Sonny was always popping up no matter where she was in the house. And he always had a reason to be there too which drove Alexis nuts. She smiled watching Molly's face light up with each push. She couldn't help feel like she was missing out on something in her girls lives but she knew that Carly was… surprisingly a great role model for the girls. Her only problem at this point was Sam. Sam up to this point seemed to be completely fine with their current situation of not speaking. But Alexis wasn't willing to completely lose her daughter over a guy who had shown his true colors. Alexis snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Kristina telling her to come watch her do a cartwheel.

"Mom wont take me to buy a new ipod… mine is broken and I don't have the money to buy one…" Michael said showing Sonny his ipod. Sonny looked it over and nodded.

"Ill have max get a car and he'll take you" Sonny said handing Michael a wad of cash.

"thank you dad!" Michael said running upstairs but not before glaring at Carly.

"Thanks a lot Sonny…" Carly said once Michael was upstairs.

"What? Those things are crap anyways…" Sonny said defending his decision.

"It doesn't matter… he broke it because he was mad that it froze… buying him a new one doesn't teach him anything…." Carly said on the verge of tears. "Plus every time I tell him no he goes to you and you say yes, making me the bad guy." Carly turned around and grabbed her cell phone off the table.

"What's this about Carly? I know it isn't over an ipod…" Sonny said grabbing her arm gently. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…" Carly lied.

"Are you sure? Cause you've been acting kind of strange lately…. This isn't still about our little kiss is it?" Sonny suggested smirking, trying to make Carly laugh.

"No… god no….Why would you even think that?" Carly said looking appalled. Sonny shrugged.

"it was just a suggestion…" Carly shook her head in disgust.

"Well it's a very wrong suggestion… couldn't be further from the truth" Carly said defending herself. Sonny nodded. "Im not kidding Sonny"

"Okay… I get it… you're the one who keeps harping on it" Sonny said with his know it all smirk. Carly shook her head walking out of the living room.

Jason heard a quick knock on the penthouse door before one of the guards opened it. "Sir.. Maxie Jones is here to see you… she said it was important." Jason looked up from his desk and sighed.

"Im really busy… what does she want?"

"She didn't say… she just said to tell you that it was important…" Jason nodded closing his folder.

"Send her up…" Jason stood up and walked over to the couch, taking a seat. A few seconds later Maxie walked through the door and smiled nervously. "What do you need Maxie?" Jason asked leaning forward.

"I wanted to talk to you about something I overheard…" Maxie said glancing around. "Is Sam here?"

"She's sleeping… she hasn't been feeling well…. Who did you hear say these things?"

"I went to talk to Elizabeth about our current situation and I overheard her and Ric talking…" Maxie explained taking a seat on the couch. "They were talking about how Elizabeth really wanted to be with you, and that Ric wanted Sam gone… so they would work together to make that happen. I know it sounds so un believable… and you're probably thinking im lying but… That's what I heard…." Jason looked at her as though he was trying to read whether or not she was telling the truth.

"When did you hear this?" Jason finally asked after several moments of silence.

"Two weeks ago, on Halloween actually…. But I've been trying to piece everything together and I haven't been able to… I just wanted to warn you… but please don't go to Ric or Elizabeth… I really don't want Ric to come after me" she said placing her hand on her belly. "Im pregnant with Lucky's baby and I don't want anything bad to happen…"

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you…. Thank you for telling me… ill have my guys look into it." Jason said still unsure whether to believe her or not. His cell phone broke the yet again awkward silence. "I have to take this" he whispered standing up and walking towards the kitchen. "hello?"

"Hey Jase its me" Sonny said from the other end."Will you be ready to go get the puppy for the girls soon? Alexis took them out for awhile and it would be the perfect time to go pick it up" Jason sighed. He hating coming along with Sonny for stupid things like buying a puppy.

"Ya…. Hey Sonny… has there been any unusual movement with Ric? Because Maxie Jones… she's here right now and she just told me she overheard Ric and Liz talking about getting rid of Sam…. Or something like that…. Have you heard anything about this?"

"No… Is Maxie really a credible source though?"

"I don't know…. Her and Sam are like… friends or something… I told her I would have my guys look into it…." Jason said walking back into the living room.

"Ya, that's all you can really do right now… look ill be over in a few minutes be waiting downstairs" Sunny hung up. Jason shook his head closing his phone and placing it back in his pocket.

"Sorry about that…" Jason said grabbing his jacket from the chair. "I have to go take care of some things. Will you be okay getting home? Or do you need a ride?" Maxie stood getting that this was her clue to leave.

"I'll be fine walking home… Thanks for listening Jason" Maxie said letting herself out. Jason scribbled a note to Sam just in case she woke up saying he was running a quick errand with Sonny and would be home soon before heading downstairs to wait for Sonny.

Sam rolled over and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times allowing her eyes to adjust to the dark room. She looked around until her eyes feel upon the clock. It flashed 5:30. Sam looked around again confused. She couldn't decipher if it was morning or night. She felt like she had been asleep for days. She sat up and threw the covers off of herself and felt the cold air hit her body. She shivered grabbing a blanket off the edge of the bed and wrapping it around body. Her stomach hurt and she thought she might throw up. "Jason" she yelled weakly. She listened carefully hoping he was downstairs. "Jason" she yelled a little louder. Again there was no reply. She sighed climbing out of bed and slowly guiding herself to the door. She opened it and stepped out into the hall. She looked around still trying to figure out whether it was morning or night. She could see the lights were all on downstairs as she made her way to the stairs. "Jason?" She said again. She walked into the living room and looked around. There was a note on the desk that said he was running around with Sonny. She sighed walking over to the couch and laying down. Within seconds of her eyes closing she slipped into dreamland once again.

Alexis walked into Molly's room. She was tired and worn out from all the excitement today. It had been while since she had been that active and it was defiantly taking a toll on her. Kristina had dragged her everywhere, showing her everything that she had missed out on over the past couple of weeks. She was glad to be back at Sonny's but knew that rest wouldn't be an option. She wanted to start getting the girls things packed so they could all move back to the lake house. As much as she appreciated Sonny inviting the girls to live here, it was time to start moving back into a normal living pattern. Alexis placed Molly in her crib hopping she'd be able to get her down for a nap so she could start packing some of their things up.

"Kristina went with Michael and Max to help Michael buy a new ipod" Carly said from the door to the nursery. Alexis turned around a smiled.

"Thanks for letting me know…." She said picking up some of Molly's toys and placing them in a box.

"You going back to the lake house?" Carly asked eyeing Alexis carefully. Alexis nodded.

"Ya… I feel so much better and I think its best to get the girls back into a normal living setting" she explained picking up some clothes that were folded on Molly's changing table.

"Does Sonny know?" Carly asked coming into the room and sitting in the large rocking chair. It had been hers when Morgan was a baby. She smiled gliding back and forth in it gently.

"Uh, no… I haven't seen Sonny today. But he knew that once I was feeling better I would be taking the girls back home" Carly nodded looking around the room.

"Are you sure that it wouldn't be best if you stayed for a few more weeks? I mean… you just got out of the hospital and I wouldn't want to see you pushing yourself" Carly explained. She was going to miss having the girls around. Molly had really grown on her the past couple of weeks.

"No… I think it would be best for us to get back into our normal schedule." Carly nodded realizing she had to accept Alexis's answer.

"Do you need help packing anything?" Carly asked standing up and moving towards Alexis.

"No… I think I can handle it myself. But thanks Carly" she said trying to make it not obvious that Carly was crowding her and she wanted to be left alone. Carly squinted her eyes and exhaled loudly. She didn't understand why Alexis could never let anyone help her.

"Have you heard from Jax?" She asked as nonchalantly as she could.

"Yes… he called me a couple of days ago to see how I was…why?" Alexis asked looking at Carly.

"No reason… I was just wondering. Ill be down stairs if you decide you want help" she said turning around and walked out the door.

Jason opened the door of the penthouse holding a white puppy dressed in a pink doggy shirt that said 'princess' on the back. He hadn't planned on buying Sam a puppy but couldn't resist when he saw the sister of Sonny's puppy. He dropped his keys on the desk and looked over at the couch where Sam was sleeping. "Let's go wake mommy up" he whispered to the small dog. Jason walked over the couch and kneeled down, placing the puppy in front of Sam's face. "Sam.." he whispered rubbing her back with his free hand. "baby wake up…". Sam slowly stirred, opening her eyes. It took her a few seconds to adjust and realize there was a dog in front of her.

"What the hell is that" she whispered rubbing her forehead and sitting up.

"It's a puppy…" Jason said placing it in her lap.

"Is it for me?" She asked picking the tiny dog up and bring her up to her face.

"Yup. Sonny bought Kristina and Molly her brother.." Jason replied taking a seat in front of Sam on the couch. "Do you like her?"

"She's so cute…" Sam whispered snuggling the puppy close to her body. "Jason… thank you so much…. I've always want a tiny puppy but I thought you hated dogs" Sam said kissing the puppies head.

"I do…. But she grew on me…" Sam smiled.

"Kind of like how I grew on you?" She asked putting the puppy in her lap.

"Ya… something like that" he whispered pushing her hair off her face and kissing her cheek softly. "How you feeling?"

"A little better… food would be amazing… but in case you haven't noticed, we have none" she said with a smirk. She always teased Jason about not having food in the house.

"We'll order takeout" He said petting the puppys head. "You have to name her"

"Princess CoCo Puffs" Sam said smiling and kissing the dog again. Jason laughed.

"What? You cant name her Princess CoCo Puffs" he said looking at Sam.

"yes I can.. we can call her CoCo for short" Sam said happily.

"Fine… CoCo…What do you want for take-out? Chinese?" Jason said standing up and grabbing menus out of the drawer. Sam shook her head.

"No…. surprisingly I don't think Chinese would sit well.. I was thinking I would run to Kelly's and just get some soups and sandwiches." She said standing up with the dog still in her arms.

"I can go… you can just stay here with… CoCo" Jason said pulling Sam into a hug. She smiled kissing him softly.

"I think fresh air would actually be nice…" Sam whispered handing CoCo to Jason. "I need money though" she said sticking her hands out like a little kid asking for candy. Jason smiled pulling out his wallet and handing her some money. "I love you Jason" she said putting on some gym shoes. "Ill be right back"

"Carly! Alexis!" Sonny yelled walking into the living room.

"You don't always have to yell to announce you have entered a room" Carly said from the couch.

"Where's the girls?" He asked looking around the room.

"Molly is upstairs with Alexis… Kristina is with Michael buying a new ipod…" Carly said taking another sip from her wine glass.

"Are you drinking?" Sonny asked coming around the couch.

"Is that a puppy?" Carly asked trying to see what Sonny was holding in the blue pet carrier he had in his hands.

"Its for the girls… Why are you drinking?" Sonny asked again looking down at her.

"Im drinking because living here… is slowly driving me nuts" Carly replied with a smirk. "And just so you know… Alexis' is upstairs packing to move back to the lake house so if you thought coming home with a puppy was going to be a big thing for the girls it won't be. You know damn well Alexis isn't going to let them keep it" Sonny rolled his eyes.

"Here… just watch the dog. I'll be right back" he said placing the carrier on the couch next to Carly. She rolled her eyes taking another big sip of her wine.

Sam walked into Kelly's and over to the counter.

"Hey Sam… what can I get you?" Georgie asked looking up from her school books that were sprawled out on the counter. Sam smiled remembering when she had wanted to be a lawyer and had gone out and bought tons of texts books only to realize it was an unrealistic dream.

"Hey… can I get two bowls of … chicken noodle soup and two turkey club sandwiches to go?" Sam replied taking a seat at one of the bar stools.

"Sure… coming right up" Georgie wrote Sam's order on a piece of paper and stuck it on the orders board.

"How's Maxie?" Sam asked after a few minutes of silence. Georgie looked up from her schoolwork slightly confused.

"She's good… she's been busy with school and volunteering at the hospital…" Georgie said tapping her pen on her notebook. "How do you two know each other" she questioned.

"We've run into each other a couple of times… that's all" Sam explained looking down at the newspaper that was in front of her. She flipped through the pages not really reading any of the articles.

"Here's your order" Georgie said placing a bag in front of Sam. "Your total is Seven dollars" Sam nodded taking her money out and paying Georgie.

"Thanks…" Sam said grabbing the bag and walking out the door.

Sonny knocked on the door frame of Molly's room and Alexis looked up. "Hey Sonny… I was just…" she looked down at the bag she was packing.

"Packing… I know Carly told me" Sonny said leaning up against the dresser. "Its not too soon for you to be back living alone?"

"No… I think that it would be best if I got the girls in a more normal living pattern" Alexis explain putting down the things she was packing.

"Yeah but Ric is still a pretty big threat….I would feel better if you and the girls were here" Sonny explained looking over at Molly.

"I just think that with me and the girls living here they might start to get confused…"

"they love it here Alexis and there are so many people around here that could help take care you and the girls…. I don't think moving back to the lake house is a good idea" Sonny said crossing his arms across his chest. Alexis sighed.

"I cant live in fear of Ric… I have to move on with my life and if that means moving back to the lake house then that's what I have to do" Sonny nodded.

"I just don't want Ric to be able to get to Kristina, or possibly even hurt Molly… he thinks he's doing what is best for his daughter but he's acting irrational… I don't think allowing the girls to be in that type of environment is what is best right now…"

"So what do you suggest I do Sonny? I cant impose on you and your family anymore then I already have"

"you aren't imposing… I want you and the girls here… I want you to sell the lake house and move in here Alexis… there is plenty of room and you'll all be under constant care…" Sonny explained.

"that's what im worried about….every time I turn around there is someone on my back… I miss freedom and silence…I miss being alone with my girls without Michael and Morgan pretending to shoot me and being able to just walk out the door without explaining to three body guards where im going and when I might be back.." Alexis said all in one breathe.

"Why didn't you say something about feeling crowded earlier? I can talk to the boys and Carly about making sure you have space…. And ill tell the body guards to lighten up…I can help you sell the lake house too…. Im doing this for you and the girls Alexis…" Sony replied looking at Alexis with desperation in his eyes.

"Fine…." She said giving up. She was too weak to argue with him. "Ill sell the lake house… but this really is not permanent Sonny… once im in remission im finding a place of my own…" Alexis didn't want to move back to the lake house anymore then Sonny wanted her to. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the image of Sam and Ric out of her mind.

"Great… When Kristina comes home I have a surprise for her and Molly" Sonny said smiling at Alexis.

"Im not sure I want to know what that is…" Alexis said standing up. "Im going to go walk on the docks to get some fresh air… and I don't need guards Sonny…" Alexis said walking out of the room.

Sam walked across the docks slowly, admiring the view. She loved Port Charles at night. Everything always looked so peaceful and calm. She smiled, thinking about the time Jason took Kristina and her on the boat ride. She stood and up and felt lightheaded again. She took a few deep breathes hoping it would subside but it didn't. Sam reached down, holding the back of the bench trying to balance herself but it didn't work. She fell over, her bag of food dropping everywhere. It was only a matter of seconds before Sam was back in dreamland.

Ric closed his cell phone and smiled. He had just gotten off the phone with the Mayor who told him that regardless of Alexis's condition, he would be in the running for official DA by next year. He couldn't wait to see the look on Alexis's face when he told her about the happy new. He walked down the stairs of the docks and stopped in his path. In front of him was Sam lying face down on the ground. He looked around but didn't see anyone else who she might be with. He pushed her with the edge of his shoe but she didn't move. A smile crept across his face as he leaned down, picking up Sam's limp body. He dragged her over to the edge of the docks and pushed her into the water, watching as her body floated then started to sink. "Bye Sam" he whispered blowing her a kiss He turned around and once again checked to make sure no one had seen him throw her in. Once he knew the cost was clear he quickly ran from the docks.

A/N: Background on Jax/Carly's relationship (its nothing like the one seen on GH)… They don't really get along well but have been together for quite some time – hence Carly was never married to Alcazar… Jax goes out of town a lot and cheats on Carly but for some reason Carly puts up with it because she's in love with him…

Alexis walked down the stairs of the dock and took a seat on the bench. She smiled looking out over the water. The night air was cold on her face but she didn't mind. Watching the water slowly nod back and forth against the docks was something she had missed when she was in the hospital. She looked around the docks surprised to see that there wasn't anyone else with her. She smiled looking back down at the water. Her eyes fell upon what appeared to be a face, just barely covered by water. She shook her head and squinted her eyes, trying to clear her vision even more. No, it was a face.. it was body in the water. Alexis stood up and raced to the edge of the docks trying to get a better look. They way the body floated with the water made Alexis believe this person was defiantly not out for a late night swim… it was going in exact movement with the water. "HELP!" Alexis screamed hoping someone who was close by might hear her. "HELP!" she screamed again. She ran towards the end of the pier hoping the water would push the body towards her so she could reach in and grab them. As she got closer her stomach started to turn realizing she knew that face… it was her daughter. The second Alexis saw that it was Sam she jumped in the water and started swimming as fast as she could towards her. "SAM!" She screamed reaching out to her. She pulled Sam's lifeless body close to her chest and leaned back, trying to catch her breathe. "SOMEONE HELP!" She screamed taking deep, sharp breathes. Her lungs were too weak and she was running out of strength. She kept her head tilted back and swam backwards, dragging Sam's body along with hers. Once she got to the docks she could hear someone running up bahine her.

"OH MY GOD! IS SHE OK?" Maxie cried reaching for her cell phone. She dialed 9-1-1 and dropped down on the floor sticking her hand out for Alexis. "GIVE ME YOUR HAND" she screamed. Alexis did and Maxie tried to pull her out of the water but couldn't.

"9-1-1 operator"

"Someone is drowning in the water by the docks… please send someone… please" Maxie said before hanging up. She knew that she was supposed to wait on the phone but she couldn't. She needed both arms to hold onto Alexis's hands. "Im so sorry…. I cant pull you out. Hold on though ok? Just hold on…" Maxie said tears running down her cheeks. Alexis nodded weakly trying her best to hold onto Sam. She was out of breath and could feel her lungs burning. "Please… just hang on… someone's coming…" Maxie whispered.

Kristina and Michael barreled through the living room door and onto the couch where Sonny sat holding the puppy. "is that a puppy?" Kristina asked innocently.

"Duh it's a puppy…" Michael said in his know it all tone.

"Whose puppy is it?" Kristina asked Sonny scotching closer. Sonny smiled.

"Its yours and your sisters… Uncle Jason and I bought it today… and he bought Aunt Sam one too." Sonny said handing the dog to Kristina.

"How come me and Morgan don't get one too?" Michael asked slightly hurt by his dads gift to the girls.

"Because you're mom wouldn't want you to have a dog at her house… and the girls are going to be living here so you'll get to see it whenever you visit" Sonny explained moving the puppy down between the two.

"Why are they living here? How come me and Morgan cant say here too?" Michael asked getting kind of upset.

"You and Morgan live with mommy… Kristina's mommy is moving in here with me and that means the girls will be staying here." Michael scrunched his eye brows looking at his dad.

"Does that mean you and her mom are together?" Sonny laughed shaking his head no.

"No… Alexis and I are not together…She just needs a place to live since she's sick" Michael seemed to accept that as an answer.

"So mom said Morgan and I couldn't have a puppy?" Michael asked petting the dog's head.

"Ya Sonny… I said they couldn't have a puppy?" Carly growled walking into the living room clearly wasted.

The Port Charles Emergency team pulled Alexis and Sam out of the water and quickly rushed Sam to the hospital. Alexis sat on the stretcher with an air mask strapped to her face and a wool blanket wrapped around her. "And when you arrived you noticed Ms. McCall's body floating in the water?" A worker asked for the hundredth time. Alexis nodded, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "And you didn't see anyone else on the docks?" Alexis shook her head no. "So you jumped in and then Maxie Jones arrived correct?"

"Yes…" she whispered, her voice muffled because of the mask.

"Ok, we're going to take you in for an evaluation…is there anyone you would like to call and have meet you at the hospital?" Alexis nodded her head accepting the phone from the EMT. She pulled the mask off her face , dialed Jason's number and let it ring a few times.

"Hello?" Jason answered slightly panicked. Sam had left for food almost two hours ago and he had been trying to call her for quite some time.

"Jason.. its Alexis" she whispered, truly having a hard time getting her words out.

"Alexis? What's wrong?" Jason asked standing up and heading for the door. He knew deep in his gut that something was wrong with Sam. He could feel himself slowly losing her again.

"Sam's been in an accident… you need to get to the hospital… please call Sonny and tell him I am being taken there too…" Alexis whispered before hanging up. She didn't have the strength to explain what type of accident or how Sam was doing. She didn't even know herself how Sam was doing. When they were in the water she had felt around for Sam's pulse and could only find a very weak one. Alexis slipped the air mask back over her mouth and closed her eyes. She couldn't bear losing Sam again…

Sam could feel the coldness in her body slowly begin to subside. She felt movement all around her and bright lights. She tried to open her eyes but she was too weak. She tried to speak Jason's name but couldn't move her lips. She felt like jello, being moved from place to place. There was noise and commotion all around her. Sirens. Bumpy movement and someone poking something in her arm. Sirens again. The movement stopped and commotion started again. She could feel someone grabbing her hand tightly. It was a mans hand but not Jason's. Sam knew Jason's hand too well. She could hear machines now. And more bright lights. She tried to scream but nothing came out. She could feel the hot tears rolling down her face. Jason… she thought as she slipped back into sleep.

Elizabeth watched as a stretcher came through the ER door. Any other day and it would seem normal to her and wouldn't faze her one bit. But the second she saw who was on the stretcher her stomach dropped. "What happened?" She asked rushing towards the doctors who were pushing her into the ER.

"She feel into the water near the docks and drown… excuse me" he said pushing himself past Elizabeth. She watched as the wheeled Sam past her and into the emergency room. The door to the room closed and she couldn't see what was going on. She felt panic start to rise inside as she began wondering how Sam fell in.

"Where is she…" Jason yelled coming through the waiting room doors. "WHERE IS SHE" he screamed louder causing everyone in the ER lobby to freeze.

"She's in there…" Elizabeth said pointing towards Sam's room. Jason stormed through the lobby until she reached out to stop him. "You cant got in there Jase…" she whispered holding on tight. Jason slammed his fist into the wall.

"What happened to her?" he asked trying to sound calm but was torn up inside.

"She fell into the water by the docks… that's all I know" she replied taking a few steps back.

"She fell…." he said even though it was more of a question.

"Yes… fell…" Elizabeth whispered holding a clip board tight.

"And were you there when she 'fell'" He asked coldly. Elizabeth's eyes bolted up at Jason.

"What?... no I started my shift awhile ago… why would you ask that?" She said. Jason shook his head walking past her.

"I was just telling Michael that I knew you wouldn't want a dog running around your place and that the girls are going to be living here for awhile….. so I only bought one because he would be able to visit it whenever he wanted" Sonny said looking up at Carly. She could barely stand straight.

"Un huh… you sure you weren't just looking to make me the bad guy yet again…" Carly shot back taking another sip of her wine.

"Michael, Kristina, why don't you take the puppy upstairs to Felicia and see if Molly is awake" Sonny said picking the puppy up and placing it in Kristina's hands. The two ran upstairs leaving Sonny and Carly. "You wanna tell me what's going on?" Sonny said standing up and walking towards her. Carly drank the rest of the wine in her glass and shook her head no.

"There is nothing to tell" she slurred glaring at him. Sonny reached out to take the wine glass but Carly backed away.

"Carly… there is no reason to be drinking right now…. Just let me have the glass…" he said patiently. She shook her head no, smiling.

"Mine" she said slowly.

"Come on Carly… don't do this now… the kids are all upstairs and really don't need to see you like this…." He whispered, his voice deep and serious. He had seen Carly in this state many times over the past couple years of her dating Jax. Michael would call him and ask him to come over because Carly was acting strange.

"Now is just as good of a time as ever Sonny… because my fiancé is who the hell knows where with who the hell cares and im here… with you… and Alexis pretending to be an oh so happy family…" She said falling towards the couch.

"Carly…" Sonny said grabbing her arm to help break her fall. "Please don't do this now… not with the kids upstairs… lets just get you in bed…" he said softly. She didn't reply but allowed him to guide her towards the stairs. He walked with her slowly up the stairs and towards the room she was staying in.

"I bet this makes you happy doesn't it" She said as he tucked her under the covers.

"What makes me happy?"

"Nothing" she whispered turning over and slamming her head down in the pillow. Sonny sighed standing next the bed for a moment. He could see the moonlight shinning on her face and the wet tears sliding down them.

"Carly… don't cry over him… he isn't even worth your tears" he whispered softly, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "He's not good enough for you, he never has been.. he never will be". She smiled slightly closing her eyes and pulling the blankets over her head. He walked out the door and closed it softly.

"Hey boss…" Max whispered from down the hall.

"Ya?" Sonny replied.

"Jason just called…. Sam was in an accident, and Alexis is also being transported to the hospital… Ill watch the kids" Max said. Sonny sighed. It just never ended

Jason sat in the waiting room chair with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe this was happening. Every time things were good between him and Sam something struck it down. "Jason…" Emily whispered sticking her hand on Jason's back. He didn't even bother looking up at her. "Jason… she's awake now… but they want to give her a little be of time before she has any visitors…." She said sitting in the empty chair next to him.

"Jason… she's going to be fine… did you hear me??" Jason looked up and sighed.

"I shouldn't have let her go for the food… she wasn't feeling good all week….I shouldn't have let her go alone" he whispered, his voice cracking a bit.

"Jason, you cant blame yourself every time something bad happens to her. The doctors told me that she was just dehydrated… and that falling into the water put her into a coma like state… but she's going to be fine…" Jason nodded looking at his sister.

"Thanks Emily.." he whispered hugging her. "When can I go in and see her?"

"Im not positive… but im pretty sure soon. They just want to evaluate her before she has any visitors" Jason nodded looking back towards the room Sam was in.

"So did you push her into the lake?" Elizabeth said storming into Ric's office.

"Excuse me?" he replied looking up from his work.

"Did you push Sam into the lake… or did you think I wouldn't find out" She said slamming the door shut. "She almost died Ric… you said you weren't going to physically harm her"

"Elizabeth I have no idea what you're talking about… I wasn't even by the docks tonight… I've been here all night…" he said standing up and walking around his desk. "How do you know someone pushed her in?" Ric asked hoping he didn't leave any evidence behind.

"I don't… but it seems kind of strange that she fell into the lake…" she replied crossing her arms.

"Wow… I have to admit this kind of hurts…. I really thought you trusted me better then this…" Ric said shaking his head, acting disappointed. Elizabeth sighed looking up at the ceiling.

"Im sorry… it's just… I got worried… Jason seemed weird at the hospital… it was almost like he knew or something… about the plan" Ric shook his head no.

"trust me, if Jason knew he would be starting world war three…. He doesn't know anything… don't worry about it" Ric said rubbing her arm gently. "I swear to you, I didn't push her in the lake… and I don't plan to harm her in physical way shape or form" Elizabeth nodded looking back up at him. She didn't trust him. But she had to… because Maxie was right. She had everything to lose.

The doctor walked into Sam's room and put some x-rays up on the screen. "Well the good new is you didn't suffer any serious injuries. I would say you need to watch your diet a little better… eat more protein and if you're feeling a little weak don't over due yourself… but I wanted to talk to you about something we found in your blood tests" the doctor said pulling out the lap reports. Sam looked at him nervously. "After running some tests we found that you are pregnant… did you know you were?" the doctor asked Sam.

"Wh…what?" Sam stumbled looking at the paper he was holding.

"You're about two weeks along… I take it that you didn't know?" he asked scouting his chair closer. Sam shook her head no looking down at her stomach. "You have many options… I'd like to schedule an appointment for you to talk to a pre-natal specialist…"

"I uh…. I know my options…" Sam whispered remember her baby girl. "Im sorry… can I just be alone right now?" she said tears beginning to well up in her eyes. The doctor nodded sympathetically.

"I have other patients to check on…Ill leave the information about the pre-natal specialist in your file for when you're ready…" he said placing her chart back at the end of her bed. Sam waited until the doctor exited the room before allowing her tears to start falling down her cheeks. Her and Jason weren't ready for a baby yet. She knew that having a baby too soon could potentially ruin the reunion between them. This wasn't how she had planned it. She wanted to be married this time before they started their family. She wiped her tears away looking down at her stomach and smiling weakly. She couldn't tell Jason… not yet. It was too soon. They had to be stronger before they could bring a baby into the world together.

"Sonny… Im fine….you really don't have to sit in here with me…. I can call you when they are about to release me" Alexis said rubbing her head.

"I want to be here Alexis…." Sonny said pacing the room back and forth.

"Ok then could you at least sit down… because you're making me nervous" she said smiling at him. He grinned taking a seat in the chair next to her bed. "Thanks...".

"Are you sure you didn't see anything when you were on the docks? Anything that might have seen strange…" he asked.

"Sonny we've already been over this… I got there after she was in the water… im sure she just tripped… there was food everywhere…. She must have fallen" Alexis explained trying to reassure him that it had been an accident.

"That doesn't make sense though. You said her food was spilled by the bench… there is quiet a bit of room between the bench and the edge of the water… what if someone came up behind her and there was a struggle, her food fell and then they pushed her in"

"And what Sam didn't know how to swim? Sonny Sam is an excellent swimmer. She probably tripped, hit her head on something then fell in… you're really putting too much into this" Alexis said placing her hand on his. "Not everything has to be some plot against you…" Sonny nodded. He had a hunch this hadn't been an accident but decided for Alexis's sake to skip telling her about the plan Jason had told him involving Ric and Elizabeth.

"I got the girls a puppy" Sonny said trying to change the subject. Alexis laughed leaning her head back in the bed.

"What on earth possessed you to get a puppy?" She asked shaking her head at him, but still smiling.

"I don't know… I thought the girls might enjoy having a dog around the house… and then when Michael and Morgan come to visit they can plan with it…" Sonny explained.

"Speaking of the boys, when is Carly and the boys moving back home… not that it matters… just wondering…" Sonny sighed remembering how he left Carly.

"Lets not talk about Carly and the boys right now…" he said really not wanting to get into that topic right now.

"Why not? Every aspect of my life is free game… I think its only fair yours is too…" She said smiling.

"I just don't think we should talk about it… because you're friends with Jax and its not in my best interest to bring up reasons I don't…. want him around my children or ex-wife" Sonny said uncomfortably.

"What? Sonny im sure you're over re-acting… Jax loves those boys like his own… and Carly, he adores her…" Alexis said confused.

"Ya … from the outside looking in it might appear that way" Sonny said coldly.

"Ric… what are you doing here?" Lucky asked opening the door to his room.

"I needed to speak with you about something…" Ric said walking into Lucky's room. Lucky shut the door behind him and watched as Ric looked around the room. "It's a nice little place you got here…."

"Its only until the end of the month… then I will be able to get an apartment or something…" Lucky said uncomfortably.

"Ya… Look im here to talk to you about Elizabeth.."

"Is she okay?" Lucky asked slightly panicked.

"Yes… she's fine… but you see I've recently stumbled upon some information that I feel you should know…." He replied.

"What? Is the baby ok?"

"Oh yeah… the baby is fine. But unfortunately Elizabeth is still having a hard time realizing associating herself with Jason Morgan continues to put and her child at risk. I mean it was bad enough that the baby could have been Jason's…. but even now after the truth is out she still is trying to have a relationship with him" Ric said waiting for Lucky's response.

"What do you mean it could have been Jason's?" Lucky asked glaring at Ric.

"oh… Oh god… you didn't know?" Ric said having a hard time hiding his smirk. "Elizabeth slept with Jason… and she thought the baby was his for a while…"

"You're lying…" Lucky replied.

"I'm not Lucky… I thought you knew… that's why I came here, to ask you for help to keep her away from Jason… I… im sorry…" Ric said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Get out…" Lucky said sternly. "GET OUT!" he screamed when Ric didn't more.

"I'm sorry Lucky… I thought you knew…" Ric said exiting the room. Lucky slammed the door shut and sank to the floor. He knew she had been keeping a secret. But it had never crossed his mind the secret would be about their child…. He sighed slamming his hand against the door. She was the reason he was here. If she hadn't placed so much pressure on him… if she hadn't been so cold he would have never turned to Maxie for everything he couldn't get from her. And yet he had fallen for Maxie which was ironic because while Elizabeth played the victim card to him… she was in Jason Morgan's arms.

Jason knocked softly on the door to Sam's room before pushing it open. "Hey…" he whispered walking towards her bed. "Are you crying?" he asked noticing Sam's bloodshot eyes.

"No…" she whispered. "I was just kind of confused when I woke up… and I don't know… I was scared that… you were going to leave me" she said. She wasn't lying though. When she had woken up from her coma she kept screaming his name… she thought he had left her again and it was a relief to have him here next to her bed.

"You had me worried" he said taking her hand.

"I'm sorry… I must have passed out… the last thing I remember was feeling faint… probably from not eating..." she lied deciding for sure to keep the pregnancy to herself.

"You don't need to be sorry Sam… I'm just glad you're alright…" he whispered kissing her forehead. "I talked to the doctor and he said you should be able to come home tomorrow… they just wanted to keep you here overnight… just to make sure everything was alright" Sam nodded looking in his eyes.

"Jason…" she whispered.

"ya baby…"

"I uhm…." She paused. "you don't have to stay here tonight… I'll be fine by myself… I know you hate hospitals…" she whispered.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not leaving Sam… this is where I want to be" he replied brushing her hair off her face.

"Yeah but what about Tiffany Coco Puffs…" she said smiling. Jason laughed.

"She is under constant supervision by the guards" he replied kissing her hand again. " I love you Sam" he whispered. Sam's stomach turned wishing she could tell him the truth but fearing the long term consequences.

"I love you too"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alexis asked slightly offended. "From the outside looking in?"

"See…. This is why I didn't want to talk about it Alexis… it's too personal for both of us…" Sonny said leaning back in the chair.

"Well you can't stop now… continue…" she replied harshly.

"I've just noticed …. Patterns throughout the last year that I personally don't approve of….that's it" he said.

"Like what?"

"Carly's been drinking… a lot lately.. And I think it has to with the fact Jax is never around"

"Ok? Well Carly knew he was a busy man before they even got together… so I don't know where the problem is" Alexis answered defensively.

"This is why I didn't want to talk about this Alexis… its too person for both of us because it involves people we love greatly."

"you brought it up…" she said looking away.

(1 month later)

"Jason… you've been working every night for the past month… can't we just spend one night… alone…without you excusing yourself every five minutes to take a call … or to go meet Sonny?" Sam said angrily into her phone.

"Sam you know how important it is right now for Sonny and I to make sure everything is running right… Im sorry you feel neglected, ill see you in the morning ok?" Jason said hanging up on her. Sam sighed closing her phone and looking around the restaurant. Jason and her were supposed to be meeting here for dinner but yet again he called and cancelled at the last minute. She felt like a complete idiot. She had already been sitting at the table for nearly and hour insisting her boyfriend was just running late, and now he would be a no show. She stuck her hand up for the waiter and started to gather her things.

"Im sorry, my boyfriend got caught up at work…. Can I please have the bill…and a to go box?" She asked getting out her wallet. She had ordered salads for her and Jason and now both of them sat untouched on the table. She shook her head waiting for the waiter to bring back the bill and box. "thank you" she whispered taking the items from him. She but both salads in the box then calculated how much she should leave for a tip. She decided to just leave a one-hundred dollar bill… she figured it was the least she could do for wasting the man's time, and table in which he could have been waiting on actual customers. She left the money on the table and headed out of the restaurant. She had planned this whole evening so she could share the good news about the baby but couldn't say she was surprised it fell though. Over the past couple of months Sonny was driving Jason straight into the ground. He was often time out of the apartment before Sam even woke up, and just arriving before Sam went to bed. She was starting to see less and less of Jason and it was really starting to put a strain on their relationship. Sam walked down the street watching as happy couple strolled by. Christmas was next week but she hadn't really been in the mood to start celebrating. A few weeks ago she had tried to decorate the penthouse but even that wasn't much fun without Jason around to help. She hadn't even gone shopping yet, which for Sam was a shocker. She normally had every present bought by December 1st but this year she was hardly in the mood to spread cheer. She wasn't even sure whom she'd be spending Christmas with. Alexis was still living with Sonny which ruled his place out. Her and her mother hadn't spoken since the accident on the docks… even when Sam went to visit Kristina and Molly, Alexis was nowhere to be found. And Carly had even been spending a lot of time at Sonny's which probably meant she would be there for Christmas too. That left her, Jason and CoCo Puffs all by themselves… that was if Jason wasn't working that day too. He had worked on Thanksgiving which left Sam and CoCo Puffs alone with her first home cooked dinner.

Sam walked down the stairs of the docks and looked out onto the frozen water, watching a few kids and their parents skate around the "ice rink". It made Sam smile thinking about how one day that might be her and her baby. She continued on her way to the penthouse, stopping every once in awhile to admire the decorated stores and children telling their parents their endless Christmas lists. Tonight was supposed to be special… and Jason ruined it yet again.

"Deck that halls with…." Michael stopped halfway through his line and looked up at Carly.

"Boughs of holly" she said filling in the part he always forgot.

"Fa La La La La La La La La" Morgan screamed on the top of his lungs. The boys were helping Carly set up the Christmas tree in Sonny's living room since he had been too busy too in the past couple days.

"When's dad coming home?" Michael asked flopping down on the couch.

"I don't know… probably after you're in bed" she responded, stringing lights on the tree.

"He said he would help us today…" he complained flipping through a box of decorations.

"I know… but him and Uncle Jason are so busy because lots of people buy coffee around Christmas…" she said stepping back to admire her work.

"Well when is Jax coming home then?" Carly sighed grabbing another string of lights.

"Jax wont be back until after New Years…" If he came back at all. He had only been home for a few days then he took off to London for some important business meeting that allegedly would last until the 1st of January. Calry didn't buy it for one second but gave up asking. "Can you help me with these lights Michael?" she asked sticking out the rest of the string. Michael stood up grabbing the lights and wrapping them around the part in the back that she couldn't reach.

"How come we couldn't have gone with Alexis to see the ice carvers?" Michael complained sitting back down.

"Because the girls needed time to spend with their mother…. Just like im trying so desperately to spend time with you and Morgan." She said a little testy. Ever since Sonny had gotten that stupid dog for the girls all the boys ever wanted to do was spend every minute over here playing with it. As mean as it sounded she really hoped that the dog would end up missing one of these days.

"When's Santa Claus coming?" Morgan asked looking up from the Rudolph book he was looking at.

"Santa Claus isn't real Morgan…" Michael said looking at his little brother.

"Michael!" Carly said jumping down from the ladder. She gave him a dirty look before taking a seat next to Morgan. "Santa comes in 10 days" she held out both hands showing him all 10 fingers.

"Whatever… I'm going to go upstairs and play video games for awhile" Michael said standing up. Carly frowned watching Michael walk up the stairs.

"You're bother is no fun is he.." she said picking Morgan up and carrying him over to the tree. "Isn't it pretty?" she asked hoping at least one of her son's would appreciate all her hard work.

"Beau-tee-fulll mommy" Morgan said kissing her cheek.

"awww at least one of mama's boys have Christmas cheer left in em" Carly whispered kissing Morgan's cheek.

"We got to make this fast Sonny… I really just pissed Sam off" Jason said walking back into the warehouse. Sonny nodded looking up from the boxes in front of him.

"It shouldn't take long… we only have a few things we need to go through and make sure there is no incriminating evidence in…" Sonny said handing Jason a box. Jason quickly opened the box and starting pulling papers out, placing them into two piles. "So have you thought about what you're getting Sam for Christmas?" Sonny asked after a few minutes of silence. Jason shook his head no.

"I went and looked for rings the other day but… I don't know… things aren't too good between us right now. Mainly because I keep blowing her off for work…I don't think we're on the same page about marriage anymore" he said continuing to look through the box. "What about you? Any special gifts for the boys?"

"I haven't come up with anything yet…" Sonny admitted opening another box. "Morgan has a twelve page list of things he wants but Michael said he only wanted me and Carly to get back together… I tried explaining to him that wasn't something he could ask for Christmas but he insisted he didn't want anything else unless it was that." Jason laughed remembering all the times Michael had gone to any extreme to get his parents back together. "So how is Sam feeling?" Sonny asked moving piles of paper around.

"Uh…. I don't know… I haven't really had time to sit down and ask her but I think she's doing better… eating healthier and stuff" Jason replied breaking down an empty box.

"That accident on the docks was pretty scary huh?" Jason nodded. "Did anything about her falling into the water seem odd to you?" Sonny asked looking away from his box and up at Jason.

"Not really… she said she felt faint and passed out… she must have hit her head pretty hard…" Jason replied opening another box.

"Ya then did a few rolls until she was in the water?" Sonny said with a smirk on his face. "I don't know Jase… I think someone else was there that night…." Jason looked up at him with raised eye brows.

"Like who…. Alexis said she didn't see anyone…"

"Before Alexis got there… I don't know… something just didn't seem right about it." Sonny said closing his box.

"I don't know… Im just glad she was alright…" Jason said picking up a few boxes and moving them to a shelf. "Was that all of them?" he asked looking at Sonny.

"Yup… see I told you it wouldn't take long" Sonny replied moving his to the shelf too. Jason shook his head heading out the door.

"I can not believe I just cancelled dinner with her for that" he whispered climbing into the limo and taking off towards the penthouse.

Alexis smiled as Molly and Kristina posed for the camera man. They were both propped up on Santa's lap telling him their long list of must haves. She hadn't seen them so excited about something in a long time which made her feel good to know Santa was able to put a smile on their faces. She had been trying to keep it all together for them, her chemo was going great and living with Sonny wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be. There was only one thing missing in her life and that was Sam. She hadn't made

much of an attempt to fix things with her daughter but Sam hadn't been much help either. She was never around, not even for Thanksgiving. Then again she hadn't invited Sam to dinner, maybe she should have

"Mommy! I asked Santa for a new bike!" Kristina said running down the steps with Molly waddling right behind her. Alexis broke out of her thoughts and smiled at her little girls.

"Well im sure Santa will get you a bike then" Alexis said picking up Molly.

"And Molly didn't tell Santa anything so I said just buy her a horse" Kristina said taking Alexis's hand.

"Well im sure Santa will find something maybe a bit smaller that Molly will love" She placed Molly in the stroller and Kristina held onto the side of it, pushing her own baby doll stroller. She had to get the girls back to Sonny's to help Carly and the boys put up Christmas decorations and act like one big happy family.

Sam closed the door of the penthouse and threw her keys down on the desk. It was dark and cold, very uninviting. She sighed kicking her heels off and walking over to the window. She looked up at the sky and could see the stars clear, just like the night Jason had given her the first hear necklace. She smiled remembering all the things he had said to her that night. Sam placed her hand over her barely there belly and rubbed it gently. "Don't worry baby… everything is going to be okay" she whispered more to herself then the baby. "Mommy promises…. Everything is going to be fine". She couldn't blame Jason for being distant….work was always going to be first and she knew that, accepted that. But it made her question whether or not he would be excited about the baby… with things being so busy he might get worried, and decided it would be best if he wasn't around her and the baby…. It would be her worst nightmare come true. Her thoughts were broken into when she heard keys at the door. She quickly wiped her tears and took her hand off of her belly. She watched the door as Jason entered slowly, turning on the light.

"Sam…" he whispered looking over at her. "I'm so sorry… things got really busy and you know how Sonny can be…" Sam smiled weakly.

"Ya…. Its fine Jason…" she whispered straightening out her shirt. "I'm actually pretty tired… so I think im gonna head up to bed" she nodded slowly walking through the room and to the stairs.

"I'll make it up to you…" he said grabbing her arm gently.

"That's what tonight's dinner was supposed to be for last time you blew me off…" she replied refusing to make eye contact. He let her arm go, knowing she was right. Sam walked up the stairs, making sure she slammed the bedroom door shut. Jason sighed kicking the desk. He couldn't stop hurting her. He was trying to do what was right for the business but was inadvertently hurting the one person he couldn't stand to hurt.

"Daddy!" Morgan screamed jumping off the ladder and racing into Sonny's arms. "look what me and mommy did!" he said pointing to the Christmas tree.

"It looks great…" he said picking Morgan up and walking him back towards the tree.

"Michael only helped a little bit… but I helped a lot!" he continued.

"Yes you did…" Carly said sitting down on the couch, placing her feet up on the table. "And I for one am exhausted." She said yawning.

"Alexis isn't back?" Sonny said placing Morgan back down on the ground and walking around the couch, taking a seat in the chair.

"Nope… she should be soon though, the mall closes soon I think" Carly said leaning her head back and closing her eyes. "You were gone a long time…" she said looking at him. He nodded.

"Ya me and Jase had to take care of some things.."

"NO! don't tell me Jason blew Sam off… again…" Carly said shaking her head. "Sonny, you should have told him he could come back and finish up… do you know how excited Sam was about dinner tonight? That's all she could talk about today at the Nail Salon" Carly said shaking her head.

"Jason chose what he felt was best Carly… im not going to get involved."

"He didn't chose… im sure you didn't give him much of a choice" she said knowing how Sonny could be demanding without even trying.

"He's a big boy Carly…He can make decisions himself" Carly rolled her eyes tossing garland at Morgan. "You ready to finish …" she said ticking his stomach.

"YES!" Morgan screamed jumping up and grabbing more ornaments. Sonny smiled as he watched Carly and Morgan decorate the tree. This is the way things were supposed to be. He thought to himself.

"What's all this?" Sam asked coming down the stairs of the penthouse dressed in her pajamas and a robe.

"This is me trying to make last night up to you…" Jason said looking up from the plate he was laying homemade pancakes out on. He hadn't slept well so he decided to give Sam a romantic breakfast, complete with flowers and candles. Sam smiled finding it very hard to refuse Jason's nice gesture. Jason smiled back sticking his hand out for her to take. "Will you join me?" he whispered. Sam hesitated but took his hand allowing him walk her over to the decorated table. He pulled out the chair for her and she sat down. "There's eggs, bacon, banana pancakes… orange juice…" he said taking a seat across from her.

"You didn't have to do all this…" Sam said taking the plate with the pancakes. She hadn't had the stomach lately to handle food with tons of grease.

"Yes I did Sam… I messed up… again… I should have never cancelled dinner with you last night, and I'm sorry" He whispered taking her hand into his. "I really am … I don't know what's been wrong with me lately… I've been getting so caught up with work I haven't been being a very good boyfriend… I am so sorry" Sam smiled, tears daring to well up.

"You know I can't stay mad at you" she said fanning her eyes hoping the tears didn't spill over. Jason smiled.

"I know…" he replied. Sam blinked back her tears looking into his eyes. She wanted to tell him so badly about the baby. But the last thing she wanted was for him to get his hopes up and then something horrible happen again. She didn't want to see him go through losing another baby… and as much as it had killed her to lose her baby girl, it had been just as bad for him. Sam smiled taking a bite into her pancake.

Alexis walked into the elevator and pressed the familiar button. She took a deep breathe, fixing her hair in the metal door. The buzzer rang and the door opened revealing the even more familiar office setting. She stepped out and smiled at the receptionist who was sitting behind a large desk looking bored.

"Hey Alexis… how are you feeling?" she said smiling up at her.

"I am good… treatment is going well.." Alexis replied smiling back. "Is Ric in his office?" she asked looking down the hall towards his office.

"Uhm…." The receptionist flipped through some papers. "Ya… he should be…" she said looking back at Alexis. "When are you coming back?" she asked with a hint of anxiousness in her voice.

"I'm not sure just yet… I don't want to rush things" Alexis whispered wrapping her coating under her arm. The receptionist nodded looking back down at the desk. Alexis turned on her heels and headed down the hall towards her office, which she knew Ric had probably completely re-decorated. She paused at the door for a moment, collecting herself when she overheard him say Sam's name.

"I know, I know… I thought that Sam would be alone on the docks… if it hadn't been for Alexis or that Maxie girl she would already be taken care of…. But don't worry about all that… I have a plan… A plan that can't go wrong…" Ric said looking around the room, his feet up on the desk.

Carly knocked on Sonny's office door gently and waited for him to invite her in. "Come in" he yelled from the other side. She opened the door, stepped in, then closed it. "Oh, hey Carly… what's up?" he asked glancing up from his desk. She smiled taking a seat in the chair across from him and dropping her bag on the ground.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am flying to London for the holidays… I need to see Jax…" She whispered looking down at her engagement ring. Sonny's face dropped although he tried to make it un obvious.

"What about Michael and Morgan? They want to spend Christmas with you" Sonny said staring at her, trying to understand her thinking process.

"I already talked to Michael… quite frankly he seems happy about me being gone for Christmas… and Morgan, he'll read off of Michael…" Carly said looking up at her ex-husband. She loved him. It didn't matter how many times he had hurt her, or she had hurt him. They loved each other. It was just… complicated.

"Why can't Jax come back to Port Charles for Christmas?" Sonny asked crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

"He doesn't know im coming… I wanted to surprise him" She said looking back at him. "So…. I just wanted to let you know…. Cause I'm leaving in half an hour" Sonny shook his head looking back down at his papers.

"Okay then Carly… Merry Christmas to you …." He said coldly. She sighed standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Bye Sonny" she whispered closing the door. Sonny looked back up and slammed his hand angrily down on the desk. He didn't know how many more chances she was going to give Jax but he frankly thought she should have cut him off a long time ago.

Dear Maxie,

I don't even know where to start this letter. But I know that I owe you an apology. I've treated you so horribly the past couple of months because all I could think about was fighting for Elizabeth. I've recently learned that Elizabeth cheated too, with Jason Morgan… and she even thought he might have been the father. I'm not certain that she knows now… she hasn't taken my phone calls. I guess what I am trying to say is I'm truly sorry, and I will do anything for you and my baby… I want to be part of our child's life, even if that does mean losing Elizabeth forever.

With love,

Lucky

Maxie smiled, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. She had waited months for Lucky to say those things and now that the time was finally here she couldn't help but feel happy. Lucky was finally seeing Elizabeth for who she really was. She shoved the envelope in her book bag and entered the hospital locker room to change for her volunteer shift. She knew it was going to be a long day… and she wanted to do was go see Lucky.

"Oh my god! Jason watch out!" Sam laughed nearly knocking the Christmas tree over. "I'm so sorry…" she said smiling.

"You trying to kill me?" Jason asked holding the tree up while she screwed it back into the watering dish. They had gone and picked out a tree to make the penthouse feel a little more like Christmas.

"If I wanted to kill you do you honestly think a tree would be my weapon?" She asked raising her eye brow. Jason laughed grabbing a box of red stringed beads.

"You never know… you might try and make it look like an accident" he replied handing her some of the beads. She climbed up the small stepstool and started placing the beads on the higher branches"So when I get back from shopping are you going to have this place completely decked out?" he asked stringing the beads around the tree. Sam bit her lip smiling.

"Maybe… I guess you'll just have to wait and see" she smirked leaning in to kiss him. "I love you" she whispered wrapping her arms around him and kissing him again. He picked up off the stool and spun her around slowly, placing her back on the floor. "So whatchu buying me?" she asked climbing back up the ladder.

"I'm not telling you…" he said going back to the beads. "What you buying me?" he asked raising his eye brows.

"I'm not telling" she said in a kiddy voice. He laughed, pausing to watch her for a moment. She looked so angelic. It didn't matter what she was doing, she looked like an angel doing it. "Stop staring at me Morgan…. Its makes me nervous" she said looking down at him.

"We wait until Jason leaves… then we send a message up to Sam telling her to meet him at the docks… of course he wont be there so when she gets there she'll be a sitting duck…." Ric paused listening to the other end. "No, Elizabeth doesn't know anything about this so don't any a thing… she is in it with me but she said she didn't want Sam hurt… she'll never be able to prove it was me" he said smiling coyly. "It will be perfect"

Alexis stood silent on the other side of the door. Her heart was beating so fast she swore she could hear it thumbing up against her chest. "Over my dead body" she whispered turning back towards the reception area.

"Bye Ms. Davis!" The receptionist called after her. Alexis got in the elevator and pressed the button. There was no way Ric was getting away with this.

Jason peered into the jewelry case trying to decide on a ring. He didn't want to give her the same one she had last time. He wanted everything to be new.

"This one is very pretty" the lady said showing him a ring that had a large stone in the center and smaller diamonds alone the side. Jason nodded holding the ring up to look at it in the light. "It's total caret weight is 7 carets. The stone in the center is a full 4." Jason smiled knowing Sam would kill him if he spent that much money on a ring. But to him it was worth it. He enjoyed knowing that when she was out in public people would stop and notice her ring. It made him feel good knowing he could put something like that on her finger. "We even have a sale going on today… if you buy an engagement ring, you also get this diamond toggle id bracelet for free… its worth almost $2,000.00" Jason nodded looking at the bracelet. He knew Sam would kill him for that too. "You can even have her name, or your name, or you entails engraved in the back" she said showing Jason the back of the ID tag.

a target"blank" img src"http://i17. border"0" alt"Photobucket - Video and Image Hosting" /a 

a target"blank" img src"http://i17. border"0" alt"Photobucket - Video and Image Hosting" /a 

"Okay… I'll take it" he said smiling. He couldn't wait for Christmas now. He had the whole evening planned out. They would go over to Sonny's for dinner, then open presents. Once they were back home he would insist they go up to the rooftop and when she wasn't looking he would get down on one knee. He just hoped she'd say yes.

Carly's plane landed and she made her way through the airport. She was going to miss the boys so much but she needed to be with Jax. He hadn't made much effort to call her over the last month and whenever she asked if everything was okay he gave her very wishy washy answers. She sat down in a chair waiting for her limo to arrive. Everyone around her was in a rush, to get here or there for the holidays. She smiled when she saw a little girl talking about not being about to wait for Santa, and asking her parents if they could call him and ask him to come early. She longed to have a little girl. The boys were great… but she had always wanted a little girl who would look up to her. She had been wishing Jax would bring up wanting kids with her, at least adopt one but he never did. He said it would be to hard because he was always traveling. Deep down she knew it was just an excuse… but she didn't understand why he didn't want a family with her.

Sam cheerfully walked along the street. She had gotten most of her Christmas shopping done when she had gotten a call from one of Jason's men asking her to meet Jason on the docks. She didn't know what it was about but she couldn't wait to tell him her idea. She had decided while shopping for some presents for the boys that she wanted to go to Hawaii for Christmas… and when they were laying on the beach, looking up at the stars, she would tell him about the baby. It would be perfect. Now she just had to convince Jason to go with her.

"Sam!" Alexis said breaking into her thoughts. She could hear Alexis coming up from behind her and had the first instinct to run. She didn't want her mother to bring her down. Not today. "Sam" Alexis repeated.

"Hey…." Sam said looking less then enthused.

"Where are you going?" she asked noticing Sam's bags. She had to do everything she could do to keep Sam from the docks.

"I'm going to meet Jason…" Sam answered taking a sip of her coffee. "How are the girls?"

"Sam you can't go…it's a set up. Ric planned for you to meet Jason on the docks… but Jason isn't going to be there…. I tried calling your cell right when I found out" she explained in a rush. Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Look Alexis, I appreciate your constant concern, but Jason and I are together now… and there is nothing you can do to stop it" Sam said turning around.

"No Sam! Im not trying to control you… or Jason…. You have to believe me" Alexis begged, grabbing Sam's arm.

"Well I'm sorry, I don't believe you…. You've wanted to keep me from Jason since the day you found out I was your daughter. Its just isn't going to work anymore..." Sam said feeling herself getting upset.

"This isn't about me trying to keep you from Jason… Sam I was just at Ric's office… he told someone on the phone that he pushed you into the water that night…. And that he was planning on having you shot on the docks today…." Alexis pleaded. Sam shook her head.

"Alexis.. I already told you I fell into the water. I remember it…Ok…so thank you for warning me… but one of Jason's men called me…. It wasn't Ric, or some note left some where… It came directly from Jason." Sam said jerking her arm back.

"How do you know Ric didn't pay them off to tell you Jason wanted to meet you there" Alexis asked, obviously not giving up.

"Because no one would cross Jason like that… Now I have to go Alexis. Im sorry" Sam started to walk away but could feel Alexis right behind her.

"Fine. I'm going too then. And until I see Jason with my own two eyes… I'm not leaving your side" Alexis said.

Sonny sat in his office chair looking at the pictures around the room. They were mostly of Carly and the boys. He couldn't believe Carly had decided to fly off to London and visit Jax. He didn't even deserve to see her, Sonny did. He had planned so much for this Christmas… his ultimate goal being to help mend Carly's broken heart. But she did what he predicted she'd do. She ran in the other direction the second she started to question her own feelings. He knew she didn't love Jax the way she loved him. But Carly would never admit that. Not as long as Jax was around. Sonny sighed taking his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed a number and let it ring a few times.

"Jason…" he said the second he heard it pick up.

"Ya, whats up Sonny" Jason asked shoving the jewelry boxes into the closet. He was glad Sam hadn't been home when had gotten back…. She would have tried to snoop.

"I need your help…can you meet me at Kelly's?" Sonny stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"ya sure…" Jason said hanging up and looking around the penthouse. Sam had decorated it right and left. There were snowmen, greenery, mistletoes everywhere. He smiled… 'this Christmas was going to be the best' he thought.

Dear Elizabeth,

I get out of rehab tomorrow and Im not sure where I should call home. It breaks my heart knowing that you slept with Jason. I guess I never realized how badly things were between us. But there is no one to blame but myself. And that is why I have decided to let you, Cam, and the baby go. I don't deserve you and the children as family. Maybe I never have. We've all made mistakes but mine were unforgivable. I cant even look myself in the mirror right now. I'm a changed man. Rehab has really been good for me. But I know that things can never go back to the way they used to be. I want you and the kids to be taken care of, so enclosed is a check… I know it isn't a lot, but its all I have. I will sign any papers for the divorce, just let me know.

I think its best if I told you myself that I have decided to be an active father in my baby with Maxie's life. I can't walk away from my responsibilities anymore. I don't want you to think I chose Maxie and our child over you, Cam and the baby. I don't want to be around to hurt our children anymore then I already have.

So this is to say goodbye. I understand if you don't want me to have custody. I wont even fight you for it. But I wanted you to know I love our children so much… and im doing this for them

Love

Lucky

Elizabeth read the letter over several times to make certain she was reading it right. Lucky was leaving her? She could feel the tears welling up. "What have I done" she whispered looking around her apartment. She had been so adamant on getting Jason she didn't realize how badly she had been hurting herself. Was it really Jason she wanted? Or did she just want the comfort and security she felt with him. She stood up and grabbed her jacket. She had to go see Lucky. This couldn't be the end. She went to the door and was about to open it when she doubled over in pain. Elizabeth clenched her stomach and fell to the ground. She could feel sharp pains coming from her stomach shooting all the way around her back. She tried to reach for her purse to grab her cell phone but she couldn't. The pain was worsening by the second. She laid her head down on the floor and cried "help…" but she knew no one would hear her.

"Alexis this is ridiculous… you didn't have to follow me over here" Sam said walking along the sidewalk, almost to the docks.

"Sam.. I love you and I don't care if you cant never get yourself enough to forgive me… but I have forgiven you. I really have. And I regret everything I put you through, not only with Ric but with Jason too. Hell I even regret putting you up for adoption… but those are all things I can not change Sam… I can only try to build a future life with you. And I don't care how much you try to push me out of it… I will keep coming back" Alexis said getting in front of Sam. "not please… lets got back to the penthouse and wait for Jason… I'll explain to him everything I heard Ric say.." she gave Sam pleading eyes.

"This isn't Ric's plan …. Jason will be there" Sam whispered trying to get past Alexis. Alexis didn't let her but she continued to walk foreword.

"Sam…. Please... will you at least me go first" Alexis said taking a deep breathe.

"This is stupid Alexis…" Sam said pushing past her.

"SAM!" She screamed as Sam walked onto the docks. It was only a matter of seconds before Alexis heard the shot of a gun. The rest went in slow motion for her. She looked towards the boats, then back and Sam who was smiling, looking around for Jason. She must not have heard the gun go off. Alexis jumped towards Sam, knocking her to the ground before being struck in the chest by a bullet. It took Sam a moment before she realized Alexis was lying on top of her.

"Alexis…" Sam said quickly moving out from under her. Another bullet went flying by Sam so she dropped to the ground. "Come on get up…" she cried pulling at Alexis's arm "Oh my god… I am so sorry…" Sam screamed tears pouring down her face. Alexis looked up at Sam and smiled weakly.

"Go…" she whispered reaching up towards Sam's face. "please take care of…" she stopped closing her eyes, her head tipping back.

"NOOOOOOOO" Sam screamed scooping her mother's body into her arms. "SOMEONE HELP" she screamed just like Alexis had done the night she saved Sam. Another bullet struck Alexis but Sam didn't move. She was in absolute shock. She cradled her mothers body in her arms, blood going all over her. "PLEASE… YOU HAVE TO STAY HERE WITH US ALEXIS… YOURE GOING TO BE A GRANDMA" Sam screamed leaning her head down on Alexis's chest. "YOURE GOING TO BE A GRANDMA… YOU HAVE TO BE HERE FOR MY BABY" she cried even louder. But it was pointless. Alexis was already gone.

Jason entered Kelly's and spotted Sonny right away. "What do you need my help with…." Jason asked sitting down at the table.

"Carly" Sonny said putting his coffee cup down. "She flew to London to be with Jax… I need you to help bring her back" Jason sighed, he hated getting involved with Carly and Sonny.

"How am I going to get her to come back?" Jason asked looking across at Sonny.

"You need to call her, and talk some sense into her…. She's chasing him and she shouldn't have to. He should have been here for Christmas…." Sonny said.

"Look Sonny you cant keep prying to Carly's life like this. Carly is a smart girl… she wouldn't be chasing after him if she didn't love him" Jason explained. Sonny shook his head.

"She doesn't love him… she's scared to let go of him because she had nothing. At least she thinks she'll have nothing. But she'll have me… and the boys… Jason you have to help me…" Sonny said looking past Jason and out the window. Three cop cars went flying by the in the street followed by an ambulance. "I wonder what happened?" Sonny asked putting his attention back to Jason. "will you help me?" Jason sighed closing his eyes. Something on the t.v caught his attention. It was someone screaming no and he recognized the voice. His eyes shot up to the t.v. in the back of the room.

"The official DA who has been on leave now for some time battling cancer was just killed here moments ago… her daughter Samantha McCall witnessed the brutal shooting and as you can see is very visibly upset. When we get more information we'll let you know… Back to you Jim" The news anchor said. Jason jumped up from his seat, nearly knocking over the table and took off towards to the door. Sonny followed right behind him grabbing at his waist to make sure his gun was there. Who ever shot Alexis was going to pay.

Carly smiled looking at the room key she had convinced the manager to give her. She explained that her husband had been away on business and she really wanted to surprise him. The manager said he couldn't at first but Carly knew how to get her way. She slid the key in the card reader and the door opened. She pushed it open slowly, her eyes bouncing around the room. The lights were off so she made her way towards the back of the room. She had been to this hotel once with Jax so she knew the bedroom was in the back. She smiled opening the door and turning the light on. "Supri…" Carly started but stopped when she saw Jax on top of a dark haired girl.

"Carly…" Jax said with a look of pure shock. He jumped off the girl and wrapped the sheets around his waist. "This isn't what…what it looks like" he stumbled looking her in the eyes. She already had tears pouring down her cheeks. She backed up slowly, feeling faint. "baby… come back… this really isn't as bad as it must look" he said again trying to follow her out. Carly shook her head, turning around and running towards the main door. She was sobbing uncontrollably and felt like she could pass out. She had to get out of here. She opened the door and took off down the hall. She couldn't even believe she had just witnessed Jax with another girl. She could feel her heart racing and breaking all at the same time.

"Sam!" Jason yelled as he made his way around the building and down the stairs of the dock. "Sam!" he yelled again grabbing her into his arms. Sam fell into his body, allowing all her weight to lean into him. She couldn't even stand straight. It was all happening so fast. "Its okay…. Baby… its okay" Jason whispered as Sam sobbed into his chest.

"She tried to warn me…" she choked out. Jason pushed her head into his chest, rubbing her back.

"its okay… its all over now" He knew that Sam would never be the same now. She had witnessed her own mothers death. That was something no child ever deserved to see.

"No… Jason its not… its just starting" she cried wiping her eyes. "I'm pregnant…" she whispered. "And that could be me in a few years from now… dying in my babys arms" Jason looked at same with purse shock. He didn't know what to say. She was pregnant…. The happiest thing that could happen to them… but it was coming at such a heartbreaking time.

"Its ok baby" he said hugging her tighter. "Everything will be fine… I will keep you and the baby safe".

Sonny walked up slowly behind Jason and Sam and could see Alexis on the stretcher with a sheet over her body. He swallowed hard fighting the tears. He loved Alexis. Not like he loved Carly… but he cared. And whoever did this was going to pay. His cell phone started ringing and he pulled it out. "hello?" he choked out barely able to speak. He heard more crying.

"Sonny…" Carly sobbed. "I need you".

--

Lives changed that day in Port Charles:

Lucky finally let go of someone he loved dearly, hoping it would make their lives better while letting someone new to love in.

Maxie learned that good things do come to those who wait. She might never be able to live down her reputation of being a slut, or a home wrecker. But she didn't care. She was finally going to be loved the way she had always longed for.

Elizabeth lost the only thing she that would bring Jason back to her. It was then that she realized karma was a bitch and she had lost her child in the process of trying to cause Sam to lose Jason.

Carly realized that pretending to be happy and in love burned her worse then she could have ever been burned. She also realized that the person she had been trying to deny her love for, would never let her down.

Sonny watched as one mother of his child was taken abruptly away, while another was placed heartbroken back in his life.

Jason discovered that it didn't matter anymore if Sam being with Jason put her in danger. She was always going to be apart of him now. And he would do anything he could to keep his child and child's mother safe. And that meant starting with whoever tried to kill them.

Sam finally forgave Alexis and made a promise to herself to make sure Ric didn't come within 5 feet of her sisters… no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything in Port Charles changed after that faithful day Alexis Davis was shot down on the docks.

Elizabeth miscarried her child and tried going back to Lucky for support. Instead of support, he asked for another paternity test, not believing her when she told him he was the father. The results were no shock to him, Jason had been the father. Elizabeth begged Lucky to not tell anyone but it didn't take long for Ric to figure it out. He rushed to her side, promising to help support her and Cam through this rough time.

Lucky started putting his attention on what mattered now, Maxie's baby. They decided to start looking at apartments, so when the baby was born it would have a home to come home to.

Carly flew back to Port Charles with a broken heart only to learn Alexis had been killed. She instantly put on her strong face and was determined to help Sonny and the girls through this tragic time. Sonny knew it was all an act and it would only be a matter of time before she broke.

Kristina and Molly continued to stay with Sonny and Carly, even though Ric had gone to the courts for full custody of Molly. The courts said it was in Alexis's will that the girls remain in Sam's care, but until the New Year they could stay at Sonny's for a more stable environment. The judge said after the New Year, Ric could file formal paper work requesting custody. No one told Kristina how Alexis died, as far as she knew it was because of the caner.

Ric was cleared on the charges Sam filed against him on the basis of not enough evidence. He knew that a war was about to break out, but wanted to wait until he got Molly to make another move.

Jason and Sam were preparing to take on the task of moving the girls into their penthouse. They knew it wouldn't be easy, but Sam was determined to fight Ric for custody no matter the cost and Jason supported her 100. They hadn't talked much about what Sam saw that day on the docks or the baby but according to the doctors both mother and baby were doing great.

Everyone decided to post-pone Alexis's funeral until after the New Year. They all believed she would want them to enjoy the holidays.

Chapter 1

The day before Christmas Eve.

Jason watched as Sam's chest raised and fell with each breathe she took. It had only been a few days since Alexis's death and Sam was having trouble sleeping at night. She would often wake in a sweat screaming her mother's name. She hadn't spoken much either, but a psychologist at General Hospital said that much was expected. It would probably take a few weeks before Sam came to grasp with Alexis's death. She spent her days in lawyer's offices getting all the paperwork ready to fight Ric in court. No matter where she went, Jason was right at her side. And surprisingly she didn't feel overwhelmed or crowded. She appreciated his support.

Jason had told Sonny he need a few weeks off, at least until after the New Year, so that he could be in constant watch of her. Sonny had also decided to stop all business until the New Year so him, Carly, and the kids could have a peaceful holiday. But Sonny warned Jason that once the New Year came, it was time to get revenge. There were no more playing games. Ric and his allies were going down. Jason agreed realizing it wasn't just his life in the stakes now. Sam and their unborn child were part of this game too.

Sam's eyes fluttered open locking with Jason's almost instantly. "hey…" she whispered sitting up and looking around. "How long was I out?" she asked lying her head back down.

"A few hours" Jason replied taking her hand into his and rubbing it.

"So you just sat there and stared at me the whole time?" she asked smiling. He missed her smile.

"No… I wrapped presents and cleaned out the guest bedroom so I could paint it pink for Kristina and Molly" Jason said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you… for being so supportive about the girls living here. I had no idea Alexis changed her will… but I know this is a lot for you to take on" Sam said touching his cheek.

"Its not big deal Sam… they are your sisters and they deserve a good home…. I have no problem with them living here" he said leaning in to kiss her lips softly. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she replied wrapping her arms around his neck. "Im hungry… you didn't by chance go grocery shopping today did you?" she asked biting her lip. Jason laughed leaning back.

"No… you know how I am at grocery stores… I walk aimlessly…" Sam smiled patting his leg.

"Well big boy, you've got to learn sooner or later…" she smirked climbing out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower, then we'll go grocery shopping" Jason moaned laying back down in bed.

"I don't wanna" he said pretending to be a little kid.

"Too bad Morgan, you're going!" she said closing the bathroom door.

-

Carly sat on the couch in Sonny's living room sipping her hot coco. Sonny and the kids were out for last minute shopping so she had all the lights off, leaving only the tree to light up the room. She hadn't had much time to reflect on her own personal woes because she was trying to be strong for Kristina and Sonny. Inside it was tearing her to pieces. She couldn't get the image of Jax on top of that girl out of her head. Deep down inside she had always known he was a player by any definition. But she never thought he would hurt her as bad as he had. She didn't really know where they had gone wrong. She really thought they were in it for the long run. She sighed putting her coco down and standing up, walking towards the tree. She was determined to enjoy Christmas no matter what.

-

"what about this one?" Maxie asked handing Lucky the newspaper. He glanced down at the apartment she had circled and shook his head.

"I'm not looking to live in the ghetto" he said pointing to the address. It was in a rough city outside of Port Charles.

"Oh… didn't notice that" Maxie said smiling. Her and Lucky had been touring apartments for the past couple of days and were having no luck finding one in their price rang. Lucky still wasn't back at work even though Mac had offered him his job back after Maxie pleaded with him to accept Lucky into the family.

"Well… we could go look at the one in the Harbor View Towers… it's a little steep in rent but…. We can make it work" Lucky said tossing the news paper aside.

"We can wait to get an apartment together…. If you want to?" Maxie said looking at Lucky. He shook his head no.

"I want to get an apartment with you, I just don't want to start off this union in bad financial footings…" he explained getting up and walking over to the hotel mini fridge. He had been staying at the hotel since he had been released from rehab a few days ago.

"Okay, well like I said, Mac is willing to pay half of our firsts years rent… so we don't have to worry too much" she said getting up and wrapping her arms around his chest. "Things will work out Lucky…. They already have started to" she whispered into his ear. He nodded pulling her into a hug.

"I know they are, and I am very happy about that" He said kissing the top of her head.

-

"Mom is going to love our present" Michael said climbing into the limo that had been waiting for Sonny and the kids outside the mall.

"I think so too" Sonny said pulling Molly up into his lap. He had no idea how intense shopping with the kids could be. Kristina picked out a picture frame that she and Molly would give Sam, Michael and Morgan picked out a ring that had their birth stones and names for Carly, and Sonny got her an expensive purse. He had just been happy to get out of the house for awhile. Although Kristina was handling her mother's death well, he knew it was just a matter of time she truly understood that Alexis was never coming back. It was hard being cooped up in the house all day when all he wanted to be doing was planning his attack against Ric. He promised himself he would make Ric pay for taking his daughters mother away.

"daddy do you think Sam will come over today?" Kristina asked giving him her puppy dog eyes. Sonny smiled rubbing the top of her head.

"Im sure if you call her and ask her too she will" Kristina nodded turning to Michael.

"When we get home Ill show you the new trick Max does" Kristina said referring to the puppy Sonny had gotten the girls. Kristina named him Max because the puppy had taken affection to Max over the last couple of weeks.

"Maybe we cant teach him how to shake?" Michael said getting excited. He seemed happier now that Carly was home, without Jax. Sonny knew it we because he hoped his parents would get back together but Sonny wasn't going to question it. As long as he wasn't giving Carly a hard time about anything it was fine by him. Sonny had been trying to give Carly as much space as he could, knowing she was absolutely heartbroken over Jax. Even though she played it off he knew it took a lot for her to call him crying.

-

Ric knocked on the hospital door of Elizabeth's room before entering. She opened her eyes to look at him then shook her head closing them again. "Ric… I thought I told you I wanted to be alone" she said coldly. Ric nodded, sitting in the chair next to her.

"And I told you that I wasn't going to let you go through this alone…" he said leaning foreword towards her bed. "How are you feeling?." She sighed opening her eyes again.

"As good as I can feel" she whispered looking straight forward.

"I stopped by Emily's and saw Cameron… he asked me to give this to you" Ric said pulling out a get well soon drawing.

"You went and saw my son?" Elizabeth asked slightly annoyed. "I thought I asked you to leave Cam out of this…"

"Elizabeth when are you going to wake up and see your world is falling apart? You have nothing left…." Ric replied placing the picture on the night stand.

"Yeah, no thanks to you" She shot back.

"Excuse me? Not thanks to me? I did exactly what you asked me to do…" Ric said with a sly grin.

"I didn't ask you to do anything… you came to me…"

"Is that so? I don't remember that…. I remember you asking me to help you get Jason…" Elizabeth looked Ric in his eyes and realized she couldn't win against this man.

"I didn't ask you to kill Alexis" she said through gritted teeth.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I didn't shot Alexis"

"No… but you were trying to shoot Sam because she rejected you…." Ric shook his head standing up.

"You must have things very confused Miss. Elizabeth. Because the way I remember things, you have all the motives in the world to kill Sam" He walked out the door, slamming it shut. Elizabeth leaned back in the bed and allowed the tears to fall freely down her face. She lost Lucky and her baby. She couldn't lose Cameron too. And she sure as hell couldn't be accused of murder.

-

"We need dog food" Sam said turning the cart down the pet isle. Jason followed behind her moping like a child. Sam laughed turning around and pointing to the bag she needed him to pick up. "It's too heavy" she said giving him the sad lip.

"Sure… you drag me shopping with you so I can do all the dirty work" Jason leaned down and picked up the large bag of food. "Why do you have to buy the big bag? Coco is the smallest dog I've ever seen" Jason complained dropping the bag in the cart.

"because its better to buy in bulk…. Are you writing all these tips down Morgan?" She asked pushing the cart past him. He shook his head knowing how funny she thought she was calling him by his last name. He following her into the next isle. "Have you talked to Carly?" Sam asked picking out cereal. Jason shook his head no.

"I actually haven't even seen her since she got back in Port Charles" Jason said grabbing a box of Lucky Charms. "Sonny invited us to his place Christmas day…" Sam nodded slowly looking up at him. She couldn't imagine celebrating Christmas without her mom. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have mentioned it" Jason said being able to read her sudden mood change.

"No… its ok…" Sam said pushing the cart towards the produce department. "We can go… I mean… if you want to. I'd like to see the girls and I would be nice to see Carly" Sam grabbed a few vegetables and dropped them in her cart. "But I have one request" She said pulling Jason towards her by the jacket. "I want tomorrow night to be just us…" she whispered kissing his lips tenderly. "Because I have a surprise for you" Jason wrapped his arms around her.

"What kind of surprise?" he asked pushing the hair off her face. She smiled sweetly.

"I cant tell you yet…" she smirked turning out of his arms and pushing the cart down the isle. Jason watched as she walked away and couldn't believe how much more he fell in love with her each day.

-

Michael, Morgan and Kristina flew through the living room and straight to the tree to place the presents they bought and had gift wrapped. "I can't wait for Santa" Morgan said sitting down next to the tree and looking up at the lights.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Sonny asked walking in with Molly and turning on the lights.

"I don't know" Michael said turning towards Kristina. "Lets go get Max and teach him new tricks"

"Okay!" Kristina said cheerfully. The two ran up the stairs with Morgan shadowing behind.

"Carly?" Sonny yelled carrying Molly towards the patio doors. He could see Carly sitting on one of the chairs looking out over the lake in the back. "hey…" he whispered stepping out onto the patio. He could see Carly wipe her tears before she turned around with a smile on her face.

"Hey! Back so soon?" She said sarcastically. She reached up towards Molly. "How's miss. Molly?" She cooed as Sonny handed Molly to her.

"They are terror children" Sonny said sitting on the chair next to her. "From now on… Im sending Max to take them shopping" Carly laughed bouncing Molly up and down in her lap.

"Did you invite Jason and Sam for Christmas?" She asked turning her attention back to Sonny.

"Yeah. He said he'd ask Sam today and let me know tomorrow" Carly nodded looking back towards the lake. "You okay?" Sonny asked noticing her eyes glazing over. Carly smiled weakly.

"Honestly?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm. Sonny nodded. "I never thought it would hurt so much to be burned by someone I didn't really love…" she whispered.

"Oh come on…" Sonny said smirking. "Don't be hard on yourself… You loved Jax…. I know you did…He was just never good enough for you Carly." She looked at him and once they made eye contact she couldn't look away. His eyes were mesmerizing.

"I loved him… just not the same way I loved…." She stopped herself from admitting anything that could eventually end in trouble. Sonny smiled.

"I know… it's been the same way for me too Carly" Sonny replied looking back out towards the lake.

-

"This is why I hate living in an apartment" Jason wined walking through the lobby with grocery bags stacked in his arms. Sam rolled her eyes holding the door open for him.

"You're the one who insisted on carrying all of them…" she said with a smirk. Jason was already babying her, not letting her carry heaving things or exhort too much energy. Jason ignored her comment and walked towards the elevator. "Here let me get that" she said pressing the elevator door button.

"Thanks" Jason said shifting the bags around in his arms. The elevator door opened and several people poured out.

"Sam! Hey!" Maxie said stepping out of the elevator and making eye contact with Sam.

"Hey… Maxie… Lucky" Sam said nodding her head at Lucky who was standing behind Maxie. Lucky and Jason made eye contact but both looked away quickly. "What are you guys doing here?" she finally asked trying to break up the awkward silence.

"oh, Lucky and I were just looking at an apartment… we're going to be living together" Maxie replied with a huge grin on her face. Sam tried her best to hide her absolute utter shock as she looked back and forth between Maxie and Lucky.

"Wow… that's… that's great! What floor is it on?" Sam said eyeing Jason carefully. He nodded his head towards the elevator. "oh… yeah Jason go ahead… ill meet you up there" Jason sighed a sigh of relief and stepped into the elevator, grinning at Sam as the door closed.

"Its on the 19th floor. Right below the Penthouses I guess…. It was really nice though! I'm really hoping we get it…we made an offer so we'll see" Maxie said turning around to look at Lucky. When she did Lucky plastered a smile on his face too.

"Well that's great you two… Im very happy for you. I'm sorry to run like this but I've got to get up there to help Jason unpack the groceries… Call me and let me know how it went!" Sam said excusing herself and stepping into the elevator. Once the door closed she couldn't help but laugh. Maxie and Lucky living below Jason and her? That was going to be a riot. She liked Maxie… but Jason made it clear he didn't like Lucky one bit. Sam stepped out of the elevator and walked into the penthouse.

"You know how much that is going to suck" Jason said coming out of the kitchen with a carton of ice cream and a spoon. He plopped down on the couch and looked up at Sam.

"Oh come on… Maxie's a cutie… she's harmless and Lucky…. Im sure you two can put your differences behind you" she said picking CoCo up out of her bed and sitting down in Jason's lap.

"Don't hold your break sweetie" he said scooping some ice cream on the spoon and feeding it to her. She smiled sucking the ice cream into her mouth.

"Mmmm" she said swallowing leaning in to kiss him. "Thanks for going grocery shopping with me today, you did good…. Despite trying to fill the cart with junk food every five minutes" Jason smirked motioning towards the ice cream.

"I got my way though" he said scooping another spoon full of ice cream into his mouth. Sam slapped his shoulder playfully. "I should call Sonny and tell him we will be coming for Christmas…" Jason said pulling away from Sam.

"Ya know what? I was actually going to go over there to see Kristina and Molly… I can just tell him then" Sam said climbing out of his lap and walking towards the kitchen. "Come on CoCo… let's go get your food" she cooed lovingly to the dog.

"I ah, didn't know where most it went… so…" Jason laughed referring to the array of groceries in the kitchen.

"Its okay… we cant expect perfection all in one day" she said with a grin.

-

Chapter 2

Sam walked up the steps of Sonny's house slowly. Jason had decided not to come with her but stay at the penthouse and paint the girls room so after Christmas they could move it. She wanted to see her sisters but she knew looking in their eyes she would see Alexis. And when she thought of Alexis, she thought of how mean she had treated her mother before she got shot. She accused Alexis of trying to break her and Jason up again, when she was really trying to warn her and prevent Ric from hurting her. She knocked on the large wood door and stepped back wish thing could be easier.

"Sam… Come on in" Max said stepping to the side so Sam could come in. "Sonny and Carly are out on the porch…"

"Thanks…" Sam said walking through the living room. She paused and glanced at the photo of Kristina and Alexis that was placed about Sonny's fireplace. She smiled remembering the day it had been taken. It was a family picnic and Sam got that shot taken right before it started down pouring.

"SAM!" Kristina screamed from the top of the stairs. She came dashing down the stairs and raced through the living room.

"Oh be careful baby…" Sam said instinctively putting her arm out to slow her sister down. "How are you?" she asked scooping Kristina up into her arms.

"Good. I went shopping for you today" Kristina replied with a big smile on her face. "Is Santa going to know to come here instead of our other house?" she asked tipping her head innocently to the side. Sam nodded brushing some hair out of Kristina's eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Santa always knows where you are… He'll bring you tons of presents! You and Molly both because I happen to know you two have been very good girls this year" Sam replied.

"Okay because once at the park I threw a rock at a boy…." Sam laughed standing up and taking her sisters hand.

"Well I don't think Santa will hold that against you. Boys can be yucky sometimes" Sam said scrunching her nose up. Kristina nodded looking outside.

"Can we go on Jason's boat?"

"Ya know what sweetie? Jason already closed his boat up for the winter… the water at the docks will freeze over soon so boats cant go through the water" Sam explained opening the porch door. Sonny and Carly both turned around to see who it was.

"Hey Sam" Carly said truly happy to see her. She desperately needed someone her own age, and who wasn't Sonny to talk to.

"Hey.. I have come to officially announce that Jason and I will be attending your Christmas festivities… and I insist you allow me to bring a dish" Sam said all prim and proper. Carly laughed standing up and holding Molly out towards Sam.

"Most of the food is going to be catered but if you'd like you can bring a desert of some kind" Sam nodded taking her baby sister in her arms.

"Hey there Molly-Poo… how are you" Sam said in a child like voice. "Who all is coming? Just us or…"

"uhm You, Jason, Nikolas and I believe he's bringing Emily…."Carly paused pretending to be thinking of more people. "Uhm… yeah that's it" she laughed.

"That's okay it will be nice for it just to be close friends" Sam said. She couldn't believe she would ever call Carly a friend but they made a great team.

"Sonny will you watch the girls? I need to show Sam something…." Carly said turning her attention to Sonny who was still sitting in the chair looking over the water. He nodded reaching up for Molly. "Girl talk time" Carly giggled grabbing Sam's arm and pulling her into the house.

-

"I really liked that apartment…" Maxie said taking a seat next to Lucky on the hotel bed. Her stomach had begun to grow, making it hard to move around.

"I don't know… isn't it going to be kind of a conflict of interest for me having Jason Morgan right upstairs… I mean, if I go back to work at the station" Maxie shrugged taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"I don't think so… and plus I really like Sam" Maxie said smiling at Lucky. "She's been really nice to me… when most people haven't been" Lucky nodded wrapping an arm around her back.

"I'm sorry I wasn't really there for you…. I was just… so confused about every thing" He said looking into her eyes. He didn't care what people said about Maxie… she didn't force herself on him and if she hadn't gotten him the drugs, he would have gotten them from someone else. He was on a mission and as far as he was concerned he was lucky he met Maxie.

"Its not big deal Lucky…. I know you had a commitment to Elizabeth. I didn't expect anything more from you…. This baby was enough." She said looking down at her belly. "I can't wait to find out if it's a boy or girl" she said looking back up at him.

"I want a girl" Lucky admitted putting his hand on her stomach. "What would name her if she was a girl?" Maxie shrugged.

"I don't know… I haven't even thought about it" she said placing her hand over his. "If it's a boy I would like to name him Lucas Spencer III… I mean if that's okay with you" She said, her face flushing with embarrassment. Lucky smiled placing his hand behind her head.

"As long as if it's a girl we name her Mariah" He leaned in and kissed her sweetly, a way he had never thought he'd kiss Maxie.

-

Jason opened his dresser drawer and pulled out the two jewelry boxes he had hidden there the day Alexis got shot. His original plan had been to ask Sam to marry his on Christmas day but he thought tomorrow night might be better. He opened the ring box and the light hit it, sending tiny rainbows all around the room. He couldn't wait to see her face when she saw it. He closed the box and placed it back in his drawer. He walked out into the hall and back into the room that the girls would soon call home. It was all happening so fast but he had never been happier. He had Sam and she was going to have his baby. Kristina and Molly were an added bonus. But he knew the bliss might not last long. It was only a matter of time before Ric tried to take Molly, and he hadn't quite figured out why Sonny was okay with letting Kristina live with him and Sam. But he promised himself that no matter what obstacles laid ahead for him and Sam, he would remain loyal to her and protect their children with his life.

-

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sam asked sitting down on the couch. Carly sat next to her crossing her legs.

"How are you holding up?" Carly asked bluntly. "Because I feel like shit" she admitted. Sam nodded pushing her hair back.

"I'm trying my best to be strong…. But… I cant get the image of Alexis in my arms saying her last words to me. And I cant help but feel pretty guilty… it was me who had insisted on going to the docks even after she warned me." Sam said choking back the tears. Carly wrapped her arm around Sam's shoulders pulling in closer.

"It isn't you're fault. If Alexis had always been honest to you about her motives you wouldn't have thought twice about trusting her…" Carly whispered. Sam nodded trying to fight back the tears but it didn't help. They began falling freely down her cheeks. "Its going to be ok Sam…. We are all here for you. Sonny and I will do everything in our power to make sure Molly ends up with you…." Sam exhaled loudly trying to regain her composure.

"Im just worried that Sonny is…" Sam paused unsure if she should be saying anything to Carly about her concerns.

"Going to try and take Kristina?" Carly finished her sentence obviously thinking of the same thing. Sam nodded and Carly shook her head no. "I don't think he's going to try anything… he knows Kristina adores you and keeping her with Molly is what's best"

"I hope so, because if he tries…. Im sorry Carly but I will fight him…"

"I understand…" Carly said pulling away from Sam. "Sonny's a really great guy… people don't give him enough credit for everything good he's done"

"I know he's a good guy…. That's not what I meant" Sam said looking out the door at Sonny who was playing with the girls. "I just don't want him to get caught up in trying to keep his family together and not realize he'd be destroying the only family Kristina's really known…"

"You have my word Sam… I wont let that happen" Carly smiled looking at Sam. "Lets talk about happier things…. How's the baby?" she asked placing her hand on Sam's barely there belly. Sam smiled looking down at the tiny, tiny hump.

"I found out the sex…" Sam said with a grin on her face.

"So soon? You're only like 7 weeks along now right?" Sam nodded.

"My doctor told me about this blood test… its almost the same one they do for the DNA of a baby but it can tell you the gender. She said it was still considered experimental but it had been accurate with every patient she had used it on." Sam said with a huge grin.

"And… is it a boy or girl?" Carly asked, barely being able to contain herself. Sam laughed.

"Im sorry. I can't tell you yet. I'm telling Jason tomorrow night…. And im sure he'd want to be the one to tell you since you're his best friend" Sam said looking back down at her stomach.

"Fine… keep me in the dark…" Carly said pretending to be offended.

"Is Jax coming home for Christmas?" Sam asked. Carly's face dropped and she looked away. "I'm sorry… uhm… is there something I don't know?" Sam asked feeling bad.

"Jax and I are no longer together. He cheated on me… I walked in on it when I went to London to visit him" Carly said coldly. Sam sighed, her now placing her arm around Carly.

"I'm sorry…. I know how rough that can be." Sam whispered remembering all the times she too had been cheated on.

"Ya know what" Carly said standing up and walking over to the bar. "Its okay. Because I am a strong, independent women who doesn't need any man in her life to make her happy" she said pouring herself a glass of Patron. She poured Sam a glass of water and handed it to her. "To us… two strong ass girls…." Sam laughed clanking her glass with Carly's.

-

Christmas Eve.

"Can we please open just one?" Michael begged falling to both knees in font of Carly's feet.

"No… I already told you… You kids can open Santa's presents tomorrow morning and the rest we are going to open when Uncle Jason and Aunt Sam get here." Carly said stepping over Michael. "And let me guess, you're going to go ask your father… go ahead… we already discussed it this morning and we are both sticking to the same game plan" Carly said smiling knowing it made him mad when he didn't get his way.

"Fine…" Michael said grabbing a brownie off the counter.

"Stop eating all the food!" Carly laughed swatting his hand. "Its for tomorrow". Michael smiled running out of the kitchen. "Boys…" she said turning back towards the batter she was making for her strawberry pound cake.

"What about boys?" Sonny asked coming into the kitchen.

"You all drive me crazy!" she said dramatically throwing her hands up. Sonny laughed reaching for a brownie. "Don't you dare" Carly said with the most serious look on her face he'd ever seen.

"Wow, put an apron on you and you're psycho chef" Sonny said sitting in the chair at the island. "Why are you making all this food? I thought you were having it catered?" Carly nodded pouring the batter in a pan.

"I am but I wanted to make some desert" she said placing the pan in the oven. "Did you get some of the girls things packed?" she asked leaning on the counter. Sam had agreed that I would be best to take the girls home Christmas night so they were more occupied with their new toys and not so concerned about the move.

"Yeah… most of it" he said reaching for a brownie again. Carly rolled her eyes.

"One…" she said taking it off the plate and putting it on a napkin for him. "Its going to be really quite around here without the girls…." Sonny nodded trying to read whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. "I guess that means me and the boys will be heading back home too"

"You don't have to" Sonny said quickly. "I mean…. You can wait awhile… ease them into it" he added hoping he didn't sound to desperate.

"Yeah, we could but I don't want to impose on your house anymore then I already have… have you seen the upstairs closet?" She said laughing.

"I don't mind at all Carly… this is just as much your home as it is mine" he whispered. She looked up at him and again caught his eyes with hers. They both leaned forward, their lips threatening to touch.

"Daddy…. When is mommy coming home?" Kristina asked, walking into the kitchen.

-

"You know what I just realized" Sam said walking into the room Jason was busy painting.

"What's that?" he asked from the top of the ladder.

"This place is going to be a mad house… Not only will Kristina and Molly be living here but Max too" Sam said looking up at Jason.

"Max?"

"Yeah. Max…. the girls dog? And you know how Coco Puffs doesn't react well around other pets…." Sam said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Okay? Well for one Coco is a spoiled princess and she needs to be put in place and two… Max is Coco's brother… im sure she'll remember him" Jason replied climbing down the ladder. "Are you going to order furniture and beds or something for in here?" Jason asked looking around at empty room.

"I…" Sam paused looking around the room. She didn't know why but tears started to well up in her eyes. "I forgot about that…" she whispered trying to keep her tears from cascading over her eyes.

"Hey…." Jason said pulling her into his arms. "Why you crying baby?" he whispered kissing the top of her head.

"What kind of mother am I going to be if I cant even remember to order beds for my sisters to sleep on" she sobbed into his chest.

"Sam it isn't a big deal… we've all been so busy dealing with other stuff… furniture isn't really a hot commodity right now" he said softly rubbing her back. She nodded, sniffling. She pulled away wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she said in a half laugh tone. "I've just been so emotional about the stupidest things…"

"Its' understandable Sam…" Jason said taking her hand into his. "How about we go to a furniture store now and see if they have any floor models or something… That's what I did with all my furniture" Sam laughed.

"They aren't going to be open on Christmas Eve" she replied but Jason nodded.

"Most stores are open in the morning and till later afternoon. We can go check…." He said cleaning up some of the painting supplies.

"Thanks Jason" Sam whispered taking his hand. "I couldn't ask for a better man to be in this with me" she reached up and kissed him. "I love you…"

"I love you too Sam" Jason whispered wrapping his arm around her. It was only a matter of hours before he asked her to marry him and he had never been more nervous.

-

"He's missed you so much" Emily said handing Cameron to Elizabeth.

"I've missed him too" Elizabeth said kissing her son on the cheek. "Mommy's missed you so much" Emily smiled stepping back a bit to give them room.

"Thank you so much for watching him…" She said putting Cameron down on the ground to go play with Spencer.

"It was no problem… he was so well behaved and I think him and Spencer really hit it off" Emily said sitting down on the couch. "Ric stopped by to visit Cameron" she said abruptly. Elizabeth plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Yeah, he brought the picture Cameron drew me to the hospital" Elizabeth said taking a seat next to her bestfriend.

"Liz… you don't have to play games with me. He's setting you up isn't he?" Emily asked looking at Elizabeth.

"What? No… He's just making up for all the times he's hurt me…. With Lucky and I no longer getting back together he knows things are tough… financially and stuff" She explained nervously playing with her skirt. Emily gave her a questioning glance.

"Okay…. I just… why Ric? If you needed help you could have come to me or Nikolas?" Emily said looking at Elizabeth sympathetically.

"Yeah… Nikolas would have just jumped at the opportunity to give his brother's ex wife money right?" she shot back.

"He understands why you're getting a divorce…. What we don't understand is why you're moving on with Ric, and Lucky is moving in with Maxie?" Elizabeth sighed.

"It's complicated Emily…." She whispered looking her in the eyes. "Jason was the father of my baby… Lucky found out and wanted nothing to do with me… and I don't exactly blame him… he has a life to build with Maxie and I have to accept that"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emily asked slightly offended her friend would lie to her.

"Because I don't want Jason to know… I've decided it would be best for everyone if I just kept this to myself… He has a life with Sam…" Emily nodded.

"She's having his baby" she replied.

"I know… Ric told me already…. And im happy for him" Elizabeth said standing up. "I should get going… I have a lot to do before Christmas tomorrow" she picked up her son and smiled. "Thanks again for watching him…" Elizabeth walked out of the living room leaving Emily in shock. She had never known Elizabeth to be so laid back about keeping her family together. Emily shook her head looking down at Spencer. She couldn't imagine what Jason would say if he knew they baby had been his.

-

"Im so happy the landlord let us move in today" Maxie said sitting down on the mattress that was in the middle of their living room. Lucky laughed looking around.

"Why? So we could spend the holiday's unpacking…" Maxie shrugged opening a box and pulling out some candles she had packed from her room.

"its better then spending Christmas with….oh that's right we didn't get invited anywhere this year" Maxie said with a smirk.

"Well technically we did get invited to the Spencer Christmas dinner but…. I just don't think it's a good idea we go until thing settle down a little" he explained. She nodded standing up and placing the candles on the mantel above the fireplace.

"its okay… I'd rather spend it alone… with you" Maxie smiled.

"Me too" Lucky admitted. He hadn't felt like dealing with everyone wanting to know what happened with him and Elizabeth, or that the baby hadn't even been his. He still cared about Elizabeth, no matter how dedicated he was to Maxie.

"We'll have to buy some furniture… when we can afford it" Maxie said plopping back down on the mattress.

"What? You don't like the mattress in the living room? I think it add a level of charm" Lucky said laying back. "It's a couch, sofa, table… all in one" Maxie laughed laying back next him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "Lets go out for dinner tonight… yeah know, get all dressed up and stuff…." Maxie smiled rolling over onto her arms.

"Really?" she asked surprised he was ready to be seen in public with her.

"Really… go get dressed… we'll figure out where to go after that" he said helping her stand up. For only being a little over 4 months pregnant she was already beginning to show quite a bit. But Lucky didn't care anymore. The sooner everyone learned of Maxie and his relationship the easier it would be to move on from Elizabeth.

-

"Honey… why don't we go finishing packing some of your things?" Carly said sticking her hand out to Kristina.

"Okay… but is mommy going to be at Sam's?" Kristina asked taking Carly's hand. Carly smiled weakly looking at Sonny for support.

"Yeah know what Kristina… why don't we go find Michael and Morgan so we can all chose one present to open… huh? What you think about that?" Sonny said taking his daughters hand.

"Then can we go see mommy at the hospital so I can give her my presents?" Kristina asked, obviously not going to let the issue of her mother go.

"Sweetie… remember the other day when your daddy and I talked to you about heaven? And how all the good people go there? But once they're there they don't come back?" Carly asked kneeling down to Kristina's level. Kristina nodded making a frown face that broke Carly's heart. "Well remember how I told you that your mommy got taken by the angels? And she was in heaven?"

"So mommy isn't coming back?" Kristina said her voice cracking. Carly shook her head no, feeling tears hitting her own eyes. "Are you going to be my mommy?" she asked tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You're going to live with Sam. And Sam will be like a mommy to you… but if you ever need anything babydoll you can always ask me… and ill come play with you and Molly, and we'll go to park… just like we have been the last couple of weeks" Carly pulled Kristina into her arms and could feel her own cheeks becoming wet. Sonny wrapped his arms around both of them and squeezed tight. He wasn't going to let anything happen to his family, even if it meant giving up everything he owned to keep them safe.

-

"See I told you that we'd be able to get that taken care of" Jason said walking in the penthouse behind Sam. She spun around and smiled at him.

"How many more times do you want me to tell you that you were right?" she said laughing. Jason shrugged pulling her into his arms.

"its just nice to hear…. Cause you know, I don't hear it very often from you because you can be pretty hard headed when it comes to being wrong" Sam smacked in arm pretending to look offended.

"I wouldn't talk mister know it all. You're pretty bad about admitting when you're wrong too…" she said dropping her coat on the couch. "I should call Carly and ask if its alright if the girls stay there tomorrow night since the furniture wont be delivered till the next day"

"Sam, the girls can still come home with us tomorrow. You and them can sleep in our bed, and ill get the couch…." He said walking towards the kitchen.

"You don't think it would be best if we just waited to actually move them in when we move all their stuff over here? Wont it be kind of weird bringing them home tomorrow night, then getting their stuff the day after?" Jason shook his head grabbing a beer.

"No…. it will be like a sleep over… and plus I'm sure they will be passed out from all the excitement of Christmas" Jason said taking Sam's hand and walking her up the stairs. "You my love, need to go get ready… I have a surprise for you and you need to be ready in an hour" He said smirking.

"Hey… you can't plan a surprise…. I'm surprising you" she said as he dragged her into their bedroom.

"We can combine surprises but I made reservations at this new Mexican restaurant…. So go ….get ready since we all know it takes you longer then it does to for …" Sam cut Jason off.

"I know, I know…" she said walking into the bathroom. Jason smiled walking over to the dresser and taking out the jewelry boxes. He opened them once more knowing the next time it would be for the real deal. He placed them in his suit pocket and laid down on the bed, running over his lines once again.

-

"Ric? What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked as she and Cameron came of the stairs towards her apartment door.

"I didn't want you and Cam to be alone… let me help you with that" he said reaching for Cameron's bag that Elizabeth was carrying. She handed him the bag and picked up Cameron in a protective manor.

"Well we're fine…. You don't have to go out of your way" she said sticking the key in the door and pushing it open. Ric followed her in, shutting the door behind him.

"I also wanted to apologize for the other day at the hospital… I was out of line. I just got defensive when you were accusing me of killing my own daughter's mother." Ric said dropped the bag on the ground. "I know it's probably hard for you to believe me… but I didn't try to kill Sam. And I'm really trying to move on now… Alexis wrote a new will that I was unaware of, and it gave Sam custody of Molly."

"I'm sorry Ric, I know you love your daughter" Elizabeth said sincerely.

"Yes, I do. And I plan on fighting Sam for custody when the holidays are over…." Ric said looking at Cameron. "Have you discussed your custody plans with Lucky?"

"He doesn't want custody… I mean, he does but he's letting me decided what's best for Cam" she said placing her son on the ground. "Go play with your toys baby…" she whispered pushing him gently towards the couch.

"I want you to trust me Elizabeth, we're in this together…"

"I don't want to be in this anymore Ric. I should have never joined forces with you… and its not because I don't care about you, or I think you're a horrible person. I just, I have so much to lose. And I cant afford to lose anything anymore…I don't want Jason. I really don't. I want to move on with my life now… and I hope that you can respect that and consider me out in case you come up with another plan" Elizabeth said looking her ex-husband in the eyes. "Im sorry" Ric nodded looking at the ground.

"Well there wont be another plan… I just want you to trust me and let me take care of you and Cam" Ric said looking back up at her.

"I can accept that if you promise to keep me out of anything that involves Jason…" Ric nodded. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked walking towards the kitchen.

-

"Are you sure we can afford this?" Maxie asked as Lucky took her hand and led her to a private table in the back of the restaurant. Lucky laughed pulling out a seat for her.

"I'm positive" He whispered pushing the chair closer to the table and taking the seat across from her. "Order anything you and the baby want" he said smiling at her. She looked really cute tonight and he took notice.

"I don't think I've ever eaten somewhere so fancy" she whispered.

"You don't have to whisper…" she smiled slightly embarrassed.

"I don't even know what to order" she said looking over the menu.

"Can I suggest the veil?" The waiter said approaching their table. "It's excellent" he added pouring champagne in their glasses.

"Im not twen…" Maxie started to say but Lucky cut her off.

"She's pregnant" he said simply moving the wine class away from her. Maxie shot him a look before nodding to the waiter.

"Oh, my apologies" he said picking up the wine glass. "What can I get you to drink"

"Ill just have water" Maxie said burying her head in the menu. The waiter turned around and headed back towards the kitchen. "Are you embarrassed that you're dating someone much younger then you?" she questioned looking up at Lucky.

"What?" Lucky replied defensively. "No… it doesn't matter how old you are but you're pregnant…"

"Well when I was going to say I wasn't 21 you cut me off… it wouldn't have matter if I had said I wasn't 21 or if I was pregnant" Maxie shot back with her eyes burning him.

"Okay, I apologize then. I would have let you have champagne if you weren't pregnant… that's all im saying" Lucky said sighing loudly.

"I'm sorry" Maxie said looking at him. "I just… I still cant get what people have said to me about being to young to be with you and stuff out of my head"

"Well you need to start Maxie… Im with you because I chose to be with you. What other people think doesn't matter anymore to me… Its just me, you and our baby. That's it. And I don't care how old you are, that isn't what matters." Maxie nodded looking back down at the menu. She really hoped he meant that.

-

"This is so good" Sam said shoving another piece of the enchilada into her mouth.

"I know…" he said taking her hand into his. "Sam there's something I wanted to ask you" He whispered. Sam finished chewing then smiled.

"Can I go first… I've been dying to tell you" she whispered reaching into her purse. Jason looked slightly disappointed because he didn't know if he could wait any longer but nodded. Sam smiled handing him a tiny box that was wrapped with a pink and blue bow.

"What's this?" he asked shaking it. It didn't sound like anything was in it.

"Just open it" Sam said bouncing up and down in her seat. He pulled the ribbons off and lifted the lid, revealing a piece of paper. He read it over and looked up at her.

"I don't understand" he said with a grin. Sam got up and walked around to his side of the table. She grabbed the paper out of his hands.

"Read it silly…" She said. "Its says… the sex of the McCall/Morgan baby is…" She paused hoping he'd fill in the blank.

"A girl?" he said looking up at her with bright eyes. Sam nodded, smiling. "How did you find out so soon?" He asked.

"My doctor told me about a blood test which allowed them to find out the sex earlier" she said grinning. "We're going to have a baby girl" she said bending down to kiss him. Jason became overwhelmed with emotion and couldn't wait a second longer. He scooted his chair back, stood up and took her hand into his.

"Sam…" he whispered looking her in her eyes. "Ever since the day you came into my life you changed me for the better. I knew that I loved you the second I laid eyes on you but I wouldn't admit it because I knew you didn't feel the same way. I stood back and watch you with Sonny wishing it were me. I helped you through your pregnancy secretly wishing it had been my baby. And the night you kissed me… it was like being on cloud nine. I started planning my days around when I knew I'd see you." He paused to take a breathe. Sam stood silently with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I love you , more then anyone I ever loved in my entire life. And I regret every day I went without you, knowing you were all I wanted. I don't ever want to spend another day without you… for as long as I live…. So Sam" Jason reached in his pocket and took out the box. "Samantha McCall will you do the honors of marrying me…" Jason had tears in his eyes as he got down on one knee. He opened the box and revealed the ring. Sam burst into tears falling to the ground into his arms.

"yes" she sobbed into his chest. Jason smiled pulling her up with him and slipping the ring on her finger. "Jason… its so beautiful" she cried looking down at her hand. "I love you.." she whispered, pulling him into her arms.

"I love you more Sam" he said kissing the top of her head.

-

Chapter 3

Christmas Day

Carly woke up and looked over at the alarm clock. It was blinking 7:58 a.m. which took her by surprise because every past year Michael and Morgan had woken her up at the crack of dawn to open presents. She stepped out of bed, slipping her feet into her slippers and pulling a robe around her body. She opened the bedroom door and could smell food being cooked in the kitchen. She made her way to the top of the stairs were she could see that the presents from Santa had already been torn out from under the tree, leaving only the ones from each other behind.

"SHE'S AWAKE! DAD! SHE'S AWAKE! WE CAN OPEN THEM NOW!" Michael screamed the second Carly started walking down the stairs.

"Why didn't you kids wake me up?" She yawned picking Molly up out of her play pen and sitting down on the couch next to Kristina.

"Dad told us not too…. DAD! SHE'S DOWN HERE!" Michael screamed again.

"Shhhh" Carly said bouncing Molly in her lap. "he's so loud isn't he?" she whispered rubbing noses with the little girl.

"I heard you the first time" Sonny said appearing in the doorway with two cups of coffee in his hands. He handed one to Carly kissing the top of her head. "Merry Christmas" he whispered. She smiled taking a sip of her coffee.

"Okay so how are we doing this?" Carly asked looking at the kids. They looked at her dumbfounded and she laughed. "Ok then… Ill make the rules. You each can open one present at a time, and wait until everyone else has open theirs so that your dad and I can see what Santa brought you okay?" the kids nodded grabbing the first present they wanted to open. "Ohh wait!" Carly said putting her coffee down on the table and standing up. "Let me get the camera… I want pictures…" She handed Molly to Sonny and ran up the stairs to grab her camera. .

-  
Jason hung a stocking with Sam's name over the fireplace before placing the rest of his presents to her under the tree. He noticed there were quite a few presents under the tree with his name but knew none of them would compare to the present she game him last night. He couldn't believe she was having another baby girl, and they would be married soon. They had talked about it before they went to bed and she confessed that she wanted to get married on New Years Day. It was fine with him, the sooner the better. He smiled, walking into the bedroom and kneeling down so his face was even with Sam's. "Wake up baby…" he whispered. "Baby… its Christmas… wake up" he whispered again rubbing her cheek softly. She stirred in her sleep and when she opened her eyes they locked with Jason's. "Merry Christmas" he whispered leaning down and kissing her softly.

"Merry Christmas to you too" she replied pulling him into the bed. "What did Santa bring me?" she said pulling him down on top of her.

"I don't know…. Have you been a good girl?" He whispered, nibbling on her ear.

"The best…." She smiled kissing him intensely. "Let's go open presents" she said sitting up. Jason laughed being nearly knocked off the bed in her burst of excitement.

"Do you know how to ruin a moment or what?" he said sarcastically getting out of bed.

"Sorry…" she said pulling a pair of flannel pants over her boy shorts. "But you know how much I love opening presents" she said clapping her hands together. Jason shook his head wrapping his arms around her neck.

"You hear that baby girl…. Mommy acts like a kid sometimes" Jason said rubbing Sam's belly.

"And your daddy… he's just in denial because he too cant wait to open presents" she said taking off towards the hall way. Jason reached out and grabbed her, scooping her into his arms and carrying her down the stairs. "But he can sweep me off my feet" she whispered playing with the back of his hair.

"Is that right?" Jason said placing Sam down on her feet. She nodded pulling his head in closer to kiss him again.

"Un huh…" she whispered between kisses.

"I thought you just couldn't wait to open presents? Now you're mauling me" Jason said pulling away from her.

"You're just such a distraction" she smirked walking towards the Christmas tree. "Where did all these presents come from?" Sam said in shock by the amount of presents that were now spread around the tree. "they weren't there when I went to bed last night"

"I guess you have been a good girl" Jason said winking at her.

-

"That's so neat isn't it Cam" Elizabeth said sitting in front of the tree with Cameron in her arms. Cameron cheered, ripping more wrapping paper off another box.

"And on to the next one…" Ric laughed taking a picture of the two.

"I don't think he ever cares about the presents…. Its all about the paper" Elizabeth said moving more presents from the back of the tree to the front. "It was so nice of you to buy him all these Ric… you really didn't have to" Elizabeth said smiling.

"I know but I wanted to. I knew you didn't get to do any shopping when you were in the hospital so I figured id help you out" Ric said putting the camera down on the table and watching as Cameron tore open another one, again admiring the shinny paper.

"Well I really appreciate it…. I don't even know how to repay you" Elizabeth said looking up at him. Ric shook his head no.

"You don't have to… it's was just a peace offering…. I wanted you to know that I meant what I said about being here for you and Cameron" Elizabeth nodded

"Well thank you, you really made his Christmas wishes come true" she said collecting the paper Cameron had thrown."Have you tried calling Sonny? Maybe he'll be in the Christmas spirit and let you come by and see Molly?" Elizabeth asked standing up and throwing the paper out.

"No…. He wouldn't even consider it. They all think I tried to kill Sam and I have to no way of proving I didn't" Ric said looking down at Cameron.

"I'm sorry…. If there is anything I can do to maybe help… I'd love to. I cant imagine being away from my son today" she said sitting back down next to Cameron and playing with his hair.

"Today is about you two…. I just want Molly to have a good Christmas and Im sure she is" Ric said taking another picture.

-

"Oh cool! Look dad it's a turbo spy kit 5000" Michael said ripping through the paper and holding up a box.

"Michael move it out of your face so I can get a picture." Carly said from the floor in front of the kids, camera in hand. Michael did as he was told, posing the box next to his face and making a huge grin. Carly laughed passing Kristina her next present. "Open it up baby doll" Kristina quickly ripped open the package and smiled.

"It's a kiddy laptop!" Kristina cried holding the box up for her picture. "Daddy can you open it?" she said jumping up and running over to Sonny who was sitting back and watching his children open presents.

"Why don't you finish opening yours then we can play with all the toys" Sonny said taking the box out of her hands and placing it with all her other presents.

"Morgan, open yours up baby" Carly said turning her attention to her youngest son. Morgan too ripped open the paper to reveal a matching turbo spy kit 5000. "Ahh Santa must have known you two would fight over one so he got both of you one" Carly smiled winking at Sonny. "Okay now its Molly's turn…. Kristina do you want to help Molly?" Kristina nodded darting over to Molly's spot next to Carly.

"Here Molly… Ill help you" Kristina said sweetly, taking the package out of his sisters hands and ripping it open a bit. "There… no pull" Kristina took Molly's hands and helped her tear the paper. "What is it?" Kristina asked holding up the box.

"It's a crib toy. You stick it on the side of her crib and it plays music and flashes lights to help her fall asleep" Carly said taking the box out of her hands and placing it with the rest of Molly's toys. "Okay… well I think you kids have been patient enough, open the rest of em! All at once" Carly cheered getting her camera ready for some candids. Michael, Morgan and Kristina all ripped open the remaining packages ohing and ahing at what they revealed. Carly looked over at Sonny and smiled. So far this was turning out to be the best Christmas ever.

-

"So do you like?" Sam grinned holding up a sweater she had purchased for Jason.

"I ah… it's" Jason paused trying to think of the right words.

"You don't like it" Sam said pouting her lips.

"No….. No… I like it. It's just… different from something I could normally choose to wear" Jason said taking it out of her hands and holding it up to his chest.

"Good. Cause I was hoping you'd wear it today" Sam said sliding another present at him. "last one" she said with a huge, childish grin.

"Sam you really didn't have to buy all this…" Jason said grabbing the package.

"Well you didn't have to buy all the presents you bought either" she whispered holding up her hand which now held the engagement ring and toggle ID bracelet. Jason smiled taking her hand into his and kissing it softly.

"Its different" he whispered pulling her into his arms to kiss her.

"Open your present!" she said pulling away. Jason shook his head unwrapping the paper.

"Sam…." He whispered pulling out a booklet for the desert eagle pistol he's always wanted.

"Don't say anything Jason. You deserve it and I know im not supposed to supply with you anything for the business but… I know you've wanted it forever" she said looking at him. He had a look of pure shock on his face.

"Sam… I cant accept this… I know how much it cost" he whispered pushing the box back towards her.

"Ya, and I can take a guess at how much these cost" she said holding up her hand. "We can go get it tomorrow since I couldn't buy it without a fire arm license." She said pulling the brochure out. "But I already paid for it, so you cant tell me you don't want it"

"God I love you" he whispered pulling her into his arms. He pushed her chin up to his face and kissed her passionately. "I cant wait Sam" he whispered.

"For the gun?" she asked with a smirk on her face. Jason shook his head no.

"To spend the rest of my life with you… and have my babies with you" he said kissing her again.

"Sorry to ruin the moment again" she whispered pulling away. "But I have to go cook desert" Jason laughed. "Is there something funny about me cooking desert?" She asked with a stern look on her face. Jason tried to hide his smirk and shook his head.

"No… of course not" he said helping her up. "But the fire extinguisher is under the sink" he said jumping out her way as she tried to slap his chest.

-

"Cameron is passed out on the couch" Ric said coming into the kitchen. Elizabeth turned around from the stove and smiled.

"Thanks… he was pretty tired after all that excitement" Elizabeth said stirring her gravy. She was making her best attempt to cook a Christmas dinner for Ric and Cameron. She didn't know why she was having such a sudden change of heart about Ric, but it felt good to feel like someone was in her corner.

"Do you need help with anything?" he asked.

"No….You can just sit back and relax…." She said putting the turkey in the oven. "Im not even positive this dinner is going to be worth you staying for…" she said opening the refrigerator and pulling out the milk.

"You're a great cook Elizabeth" Elizabeth laughed.

"I only try to be a great cook…" She replied pouring the milk into the gravy. "You can do one thing to help …. If you want" she said grabbing rolls out of the fridge.

"Ya, sure thing"

"Can you please stick these 2 inches apart…" She smiled handing him the container.

"I think I can handle that"

-

"Its perfect" Maxie said holding up the solitaire necklace to her chest. "I'm sorry I didn't get you much of anything…" she whispered glancing at the watch and chocolate she had managed to pick up yesterday. Lucky smiled opening the box of chocolate.

"It isn't about what you got me…It about us spending this day together…." Maxie smiled.

"Well at least dinner will be good, I can promise you that" Maxie stood up and placed their makeshift stockings back above the fireplace. "this place is so perfect" she whispered looking around. In a matter of hours Lucky and her had managed to get almost all of their things unpacked and in place. The apartment was finally looking like a home. They had even gone out last night and bought a slightly pathetic looking tree, but decorated it with tons of bows and beads.

"I cant wait…" Lucky said also standing up. "Look I know I should have asked yesterday… and I don't mean to broadside you with this.. but would you care… I mean would it ruin your day… our day… if I went over and saw Cameron? I have presents I would like to drop off with him… and" he paused trying to read Maxie. Her smile faded but she nodded her head yes.

"No…. by all means go see your son. I understand" she whispered walking towards the kitchen.

"Are you sure? Because I can just stop by tomorrow or something…" Lucky said following her. Maxie defiantly didn't want Lucky going and seeing Elizabeth, but she didn't want to keep him away from Cameron.

"No… Lucky It's fine. Go see your son. Ill be here cooking" she replied trying to hide her disappointment.

"I don't want to make you upset Maxie…" he said taking her hand into his. "This Christmas means a lot to me… And I want everything to be perfect" He whispered touching her face.

"it will be…. I understand that you owe it to your son to go see him on Christmas… I know you'd do the same thing for our baby if you needed to" Maxie whispered looking Lucky in his eyes. "Go ahead and go…" she said smiling. "Just make sure you're home in time for dinner"

"I will be…" Lucky said kissing her cheek softly and exiting the kitchen. Maxie was left with a very hurt and disappointed look on her face.

-

"Can I help with anything?" Sonny asked coming into the kitchen. It was packed with people he didn't know cooking up a storm.

"Nope, it's all taken care of" Carly said putting crackers onto a plate.

"Are you sure? Because you know…. I've been told im amazing in the kitchen" Sonny said with a grin.

"Im sure you are…" Carly replied rolling her eyes playfully. "But seriously, everything is take care of… go play with the kids, have fun…. I know how much you want to get your hands on those spy kits" Sonny laughed, grinning at Carly. She looked beautiful today and Sonny had defiantly taken notice.

"Because I'd rather be in here helping you…" he said opening another box of crackers and spreading them across the plate. " Ya know, we aren't having very many people … I don't think we need all this food"

"Are you kidding me? You and Jason will park it on the sofa and pig out on all this junk food, then eat an entire dinner plus desert….then go back to snacking on all this junk again" Carly said laughing. "You've done it every year we've hosted Christmas…" Carly said with her know it all smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Max said coming into the room. "Carly… Jax is in the foyer. He said it is very important that he sees you…" Carly's smiled faded as she eyed Max carefully.

"Well you can tell Jax that…" Sonny cut her off.

"I'll go talk to him" he said with a grin.

"Sonny…" Carly started but he put his finger up to her lips.

"Keep getting things ready this will only take a second" he whispered walking out of the kitchen. "What can I do you for you Jax?" Sonny said walking into the foyer.

"I asked to speak with Carly" Jax said defensively. Sonny nodded closing the doors to the living room so the children wouldn't witness anything.

"Well Carly doesn't want to see you" he said shrugging. "And frankly im surprised you had the balls to step foot into my home… after you played my ex-wife the way you did"

"You don't know anything that happened Sonny… So I will ask again, can you please go get Carly?" Sonny shook his head no looking down at the ground.

"No… but I will tell you this. If you as so much come within three feet of Carly, or my children… it will be the last time you do…. Understand?" Sonny asked walking past Jax and opening the door for him. "Now Merry Christmas Jax…."

"Sonny… I've come to speak to Carly about Kristina and Molly" Jax said making it clear he wasn't leaving.

"What about them? They are in good care… Sam and Jason are moving them over to the penthouse tonight….Just like Alexis asked" Sonny said glaring at him.

"Do you honestly think Alexis wrote that will knowing Jason and Sam were going to get back together… She wrote it hoping that Jason would end up with Elizabeth allowing Sam to finally stand on her own two feet. She would be absolutely ashamed if she knew that her daughters were going to be anywhere near Jason…" Jax said.

"I don't think so" Sam said walking in the front door, Jason following behind her.

-

Chapter 4

Lucky walked up the stairs to Elizabeth's loft very slowly. He didn't know what he was supposed to say when she answered the door. But he couldn't imagine not seeing his son on Christmas. Even though Cameron wasn't his biological son, Lucky loved him as if he was. He paused for a moment before knockings on the door.

"Coming!" Elizabeth yelled from inside. "Lucky… What are you doing here?" she asked shocked to see her soon to be ex-husband standing at her door.

"I came by to see Cam… and drop off some presents…" Lucky replied looking past her and into the loft he once shared with her. "What is Ric doing here?" Lucky said pushing past Elizabeth and walking into the living room.

"Lucky… please don't do this now" Elizabeth pleaded.

"Lucky… its good to see you out and about" Ric said pretending to care.

"What are you doing here?" Lucky asked again, this time his question directed at Ric.

"I'm here trying to give Cameron a normal Christmas" Ric said with a smart ass grin. Lucky looked at him through squinted eyes but then put his attention on Elizabeth

"Cameron is sleeping" Elizabeth said placing her arms around herself. Things were always awkward when Lucky came over.

"Okay… well can you give him these presents" Lucky said handing her a bag filled with wrapped boxes. Elizabeth nodded, refusing to make eye contact. "Thanks.." he whispered coldly walking past her and out the door.

"I still can't believe Mac gave him his job back…" Ric said shaking his head. Elizabeth nodded closing the door. "I'm sorry… I acted selfishly a minute ago, letting the worst side of me come out…. I just don't want him to hurt you again"

"he's not going to… he's with Maxie now. And that's where he belongs" Elizabeth choked out. Ric sighed standing up and wrapping his arms around her.

"Shhhh…" He whispered into her hair. "You're going to make it without him… trust me" he said grinning. "trust me" he repeated kissing the top of her head.

-

"How dare you say my mother would be ashamed" Sam said stepping towards him but Jason held onto her arm. "And were you even there for my mother in her final days?" Sam put her hand on her chin pretending to be thinking. "No… that's right you were off in London cheating on Carly…." Jax shook his head glaring at Sam.

"Who are you to bring up my wrong doings? You're the one who had sex with your mothers husband…. Or did you forget about that already?" Jax shot back eyeing Jason and Sonny carefully. Sam stepped towards him again but Jason kept his grasp on her arm.

"Sam… let it go… he's not worth it" Jason said.

"You're not worth it Jason… I never understood what so many ladies of Port Charles saw in you. You're a murderer. And you got Alexis killed. If it hadn't been for your little games she would still be here and her daughters wouldn't be in danger of being raised by a mob enforcer."

"Alright… Ya know what…. You need to leave…. NOW" Sonny said grabbing Jax's arm and pushing him towards the door. "I am not letting you ruin Carly or children's Christmas with your non-sense…" Sonny said slamming the door shut. "Merry Christmas" he said pulling Sam into a hug and kissing her cheek. "Carly is in the kitchen… why don't you go bring her your dish" he said noticing the bags Jason was holding. Sam nodded taking the bags out of Jason's hands and heading towards the kitchen. "Have you found out anything?" he asked Jason heading towards his office. Even though they weren't technically working until after the holidays, they were still keeping their eyes and ears open for clues.

"No…. Ric really cleaned up his tracks well."

"Nice sweater" Sonny said with a smart ass smirk.

"Sam gave it to me….." Jason said hoping he wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"What about Maxie? I know it's a long shot… but is there a reason she would want Sam gone?" Jason looked at him with squinted eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying… its seems like one way or another she was involved. Maybe not in Alexis's shooting… but with Sam at the docks. Didn't she pull Alexis and Sam out of the water?" Jason nodded taking a seat in a chair. " And if Sam was gone, maybe she was thinking Elizabeth would go to you leaving Lucky all to herself?"

"It's a possibility but she wasn't there when Alexis go shot" Jason said trying to think of other reasons Maxie couldn't be the killer. "Plus remember what Sam said? Alexis had told her about over hearing Ric talking about killing Sam…And Maxie was the one who warned us about Ric and Elizabeth in the first place"

"Have you seen Elizabeth?" Sonny asked. Jason shook his head no looking down at his hands.

"I think it's best we don't see one another…." Jason knew Elizabeth would never agree to a plan that someone got killed, but he still didn't understand why she was even associating herself with Ric, especially after everything he'd done to her.

"So you think she knows anything?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know. I would hope not but you never know. Ric has a way of sweet talking people" Jason said rubbing his forehead. Elizabeth was the last person he wanted to talk about today. "Sonny, I wanted to talk to you about something…" Jason said standing up and looking at his bestfriend. "As you know, Sam and I are having a baby…. And I need to know from you that if anything were to ever …. Happen to me, that you'd take care of Sam. Not just financially, giving her money whenever she needs it…. But that you'd take her and the girls into your home…."

"Jase, you know I would…" Sonny said nodding his head. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"Because you and I both know Ric is out for blood. And he would never have the heart to kill you, after so many times of you saving his life… so im like a walking target."

"Nothing is going to happen to either of us…. Now lets get out there and celebrate our wonderful family" Sonny said patting Jason on the back.

-

"I come baring treats" Sam said holding up the mud-pie she made. She knew the girls would love it and really didn't know how to cook the other desert recipes she had.

"Ah… Mud-Pie… My favorite" Carly said accepting the dish. "Merry Christmas" she said pulling Sam into a hug. "Holy shit…" Carly gasped brining Sam's ring finger up to her eyes. "Is this what it looks like?" Carly said with a huge smile on her face. Sam blushed looking at the large diamond ring too.

"Yes…" she said shyly biting her lip.

"Ahhhh!" Carly screamed pulling Sam into another hug. "I am so happy for you and Jason… any idea of when the big day's going to be?" She asked.

"We are thinking about New Years Day…. So keep your calendar clear" Sam said smiling.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Carly said pulling away. "Did you by any chance see Jax?" Carly asked placing Sam's dish on the counter.

"Yeah… Sonny scared him away though" Sam said, deciding to leave out the details. Carly nodded grabbing a plate of crackers and cheese.

"I'm going to bring these to the kids…. Do you want anything to eat? We have tons of food."

"No, I'm alright…. Are the girls in the living room?" Sam asked following Carly.

"Merry Christmas Sam!" Kristina screamed, looking up from her kiddy laptop.

"Hey baby girl! Merry Christmas to you too." She said pulling her sister into her arms. "So… spill the beans sweat pea. What did Saint Nick bring ya?"

"A kiddy lap top, and a Barbie doll and a hola hoop, and one of those candle maker kits, and a friendship bracelet making book, and a pretend camera and a.." Carly smiled looking at Sam.

"Have fun" she mouthed walking past them and out into the foyer. "Congratulations Jason…" Carly said when she saw Sonny and Jason stepping out of the office.

"Congratulations for what?" Sonny asked eyeing Jason carefully.

"Sam and I are… we're getting married" Jason said smiling. "On New Years Day…"

"What? Wow… when did this happen?" Sonny asked shaking his bestfriends hand.

"Last night….." Jason replied. "Where's Sam?"

"She's in the living room with the kids… you might want to go save her before Kristina talks her ear off" Carly said smiling. Jason nodded walking into the living room. "Thanks for getting rid of Jax…" she said looking up at Sonny. He shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "I still don't know why you are constantly going up to bat for me Sonny… what have I don't to deserve it?" she whispered.

"You've been an amazing mother to our boys Carly…. I have a lot of love and respect for you. I wont ever let anyone take advantage of you… or hurt you. I mean that" he whispered. Carly smiled, their eyes locking once again. He reached out for her hand and took it softly. "I love you Carly… and I don't care how many more guys you bring through here, and try to make me see you've moved on and you don't feel the same way about me anymore… I'm still going to love you just as much." Carly could feel the tears stinging her eyes and tried to blink them away.

"Sonny… I" she paused looking at the man whom she'd give up the world for. "I still do love you, I've never stopped…." She whispered taking a deep breathe. "And I don't want to play these games anymore… when two people are meant to be together like we are… its just a waste of time we could have spent together ever minute we try to deny it…"

"I've been trying to tell you that for awhile now" he said smiling. He pulled her into his arms and stroked her back.

-

"I'm home" Lucky said walking through the front door. The house smelt like cinnamon and apples.

"Hey! Just in time" Maxie said walking into their makeshift dining room. They didn't have a real dinning room table, just a poker table and two chairs. "Dinner is served" she said putting the turkey.

"It looks really good. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting…." He said sitting down at the table.

"No not at all, it just got done" she replied sitting across from him. "So how is Cameron?" she asked scooping herself some potatoes.

"I didn't get to see him… he was taking a nap" Maxie looked slightly worried but tried to play it off by nodding. "…. Ric was at her place though. Of all people she could decided to spend the holidays with she chose that scum bag" he whispered shaking his head.

"I told you…. They have a plan together" she whispered. Lucky nodded knowing she was right.

"Okay, well I don't want to talk about Ric.. or Elizabeth….." Lucky said taking a bite out of his meat. "Mmmm This is really good" he whispered, smiling at Maxie.

"Thanks…..I slaved all day" She said with a smirk.

-

"Mom… when can we open the rest of the presents?" Michael asked leaning into Carly's lap.

"Soon baby…" Carly said taking a sip of her wine.

"You said after dinner…. Its after dinner" He whined looking up at her with pleading eyes.

"Well we're all waiting for out food to digest… So go play with your brother and sister for a little bit, don't worry, I'll let ya know when we start opening them" Michael sighed walking away. "You have so much to look forward to" She joked, placing her hand on Sam's belly. Sam smiled looking down at her belly. "So can I know if I am having a niece or a nephew yet?" Carly asked trying to hide her absolute need to know.

"it's a baby girl" Sam said with blushing cheeks.

"Awww…. Any names picked out?" Sam shook her head no. "Well I'll just let you know now….if you want to name her after her Auntie Caroline I don't mind" They both laughed and turned their attention back to Jason and Sonny's conversation. "Should we let em open presents? You know its killing Michael…" Carly said.

"Ya… Sam where did you put the presents?" Jason asked standing up.

"In the kitchen…." She said standing up too. "I'll get them"

"No it's… I can" he said walking past her. She followed him into the kitchen anyways. "I said I could get them…" Jason said grabbing the bags of presents.

"I know… I just wanted to be alone with you" She whispered pushing Jason up against the counter. He smiled, pulling her in closer and kissing her. "I love you" she said pulling away and looking into his eyes. "I don't think you always realize how much I do"

"I don't think you always realize how much I love you either…" he whispered kissing her forehead softly. "we should get back in there before they get suspicious.

"You really know how to a ruin the mood don't you?" she said in a mocking tone. Jason laughed, shaking his head and walking back towards the living room.

"Im just too excited about opening presents" he said winking at her.

-

"Dinner was really good" Lucky whispered into Maxie's hair.

"Thanks" she whispered back sleepily. "It was a great…. first Christmas…together" Lucky nodded watching her as she drifted into sleep. She was really beautiful. It didn't matter if she was sleeping, or cooking, or fighting with Elizabeth. She was one of the most beautiful women Lucky laid eyes on. But it dawned on Lucky that Maxie's wasn't really a women, she was still a kid. 19 was on the border between teenager and adult. Yet she had been so willing to take on the task of bringing Lucky's baby into the world. And she acted like she wasn't scared about it, which was what scared Lucky the most. She wasn't scared about having the baby, or about being a family afterwards. She felt like what was right, and meant to be would end up happening in the end so there was no point in fighting it. Lucky wasn't used to accepting fate as it came. He was used to setting his sights on something, and fighting for it no matter what the cost. It was nice to know that Maxie was willing to go with the flow of things. He smiled looking down at her in his arms.

"I love you Mariah" He whispered kissing her cheek softly.

-

Chapter 5

"She's knocked out" Sam whispered carrying Molly up the stairs of the penthouse. Jason nodded his head towards Kristina.

"She is too" He opened the door the gir'ls room and turned the light on. The room was painted light pink with pure white trim. There was no furniture in it yet, but Jason had dragged out one of his old beds and set it up against the wall so the girls had a place to sleep for the night. He laid Kristina down slowly and moved out of the way so Sam could do the same with Molly.

"Do you think she'll be okay? She wont roll off?" Sam whispered placing a blanket over each of them. Jason shook his head pointing to the wall.

"She wont be able to roll off because the wall is there and Kristina will be blocking her from rolling off the edge" Sam nodded staring down at her sisters.

"Goodnight" she whispered kissing Kristina then Molly's cheek. She tucked the girls in even better, making sure they were completely covered by the blanket. "See you in the morning." Jason smiled watching her form the door. She was always so good with her sister. They were really lucky to have her. "Okay… now what?" Sam whispered to Jason.

"Well… I going to go get Max out of the car" Jason said closing the girls door, leaving it open just a crack. "And I think you should go to sleep… you look really tired" he whispered. Sam shrugged looking up at him.

"Maybe I should sleep in the room with them? Just in case they wake up" Jason smiled pulling her into a hug.

"Sam they'll be okay… Im sure they'll sleep the night through and we can wake up early so we're up when they wake up…" he whispered kissing the top of her head. Sam took a deep breathe and nodded.

"Okay…. Do you need help getting the dog up here?" Sam asked.

"No… just go to bed. I'll be in there in a few minutes" Jason whispered. Sam nodded again walking towards the bedroom.

-

"Knock-Knock" Carly said walking into Michael's room. "It's time for bed buddy…."

"Moooom…. Im on level 6 already" Michael said not even looking up from his new gameboy.

"I understand that but it's already midnight, it's time for bed…" Carly said sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"fiiine" Michael said closing his toy. "can daddy put me to bed?" Michael asked. Carly sighed standing up and throwing Michael's covers back.

"He'll be in after he gets Morgan in bed" Carly said moving for Michael to climb in. "So did you get everything you wanted for Christmas?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"Almost everything" he said looking up at his mom.

"What didn't you get then?" Carly said laughing.

"I wanted you and dad to get back together" Michael said in a serious tone. Carly nodded brushing Michael's bangs out of his eyes.

"Sweetie you know that isn't something you can ask for Christmas…. You need to stop worrying so much about your dad and I…. have fun being a kid Michael… You spend so much time and energy on trying to get us back together…. Its not fair to you"

"But you and dad love each other so much…. How come you can't just be together again? Aunt Sam and Uncle Jason are back together" Michael asked.

"Michael… please stop worrying about this okay?" Carly whispered kissing his cheek. "Goodnight… I love you" Michael nodded closing her eyes and turning his head away from Carly. She sighed softly wishing he understood that getting back together with Sonny wasn't what this family needed. She stood up and walked into the hall, closing his door behind her.

"Morgan's already passed out" Sonny said coming down the hall behind her. She turned around and smiled at him, catching his eyes again. "he asleep?" Sonny asked pointing towards Michael's door. Carly shook her head no.

"he just told me that he didn't get everything he wanted for Christmas because we aren't back together" Carly said looking away from him. "He just doesn't understand"

"It's a tough thing for him…. He doesn't get why we cant just be together and stay together" Sonny said nodding. He understood Michael's frustrations because he too wondered why him and Carly couldn't get it right for good.

"Sometimes it scares me Sonny… he's so caught up in our lives… he's like a little adult ya know? And is it fair to him that we always do this?" Carly said looking up and moving her arms around. "For gods sake… Is this normal? To be here with you … living with you… but not being with you? Is this really messing up the boys more then it is helping them? I just…." Carly paused wiping a few stray tears off her cheek. "I love you… and I cant see my life without you right now…. But it isn't fair to get their hopes up and then…. Something happens and I move out and it puts them in between again. We keep playing these games with their hearts… when in the end we know that you and I just don't work together like we used to. Things will never be the same between us. Yet we just cant let go… and I think…" She stopped because she was starting to cry and was finding it hard to say the things she needed to say.

"Hey…" Sonny whispered taking her hand into his. "Carly…. I think that we can make things work. Whatever that thing is… I think we can make it happen. We just both need to put all of this…." Sonny said placing his hand on her chest right over her heart. "All of this needs to be in… No more get back together, just to hurt the other one… or get revenge on some other person. Its has to be about this… and our family Carly. And I know im ready to do that… and I will wait until the day you are" Carly smiled weakly through her tears.

"Its just not fair to them Sonny…. Michael has never been able to be free and act like a kid…" Sonny nodded looking away.

"Okay… then what are you saying? You want to move out? Take the boys away from me again?" Carly shook her head grabbing his arm.

"I don't want to take them away from you…I never want them to not have you Sonny… I just" she took a deep breathe. "I don't think you and I can ever try again…. As much as that is going to hurt… I don't want them to get confused anymore…"

"That's what you want?" Sonny asked harshly. Carly nodded slowly closing her eyes. "Fine. Consider it done" he said turning around and walking away from her. Carly let her tears flow freely down her cheeks as she watched him walk away.

-

Lucky opened the bedroom door a crack and peeked in to make sure Maxie was still sleeping. He had to go talk to Jason but didn't want Maxie getting involved. He wanted to keep her and the baby safe but he knew the decisions he was going to make might put her in danger. He stepped out of the apartment and locked the door behind him. He walked over to the elevator and pressed the Penthouse button , waiting for it to start going up.

-

Elizabeth handed Ric a coffee mug that had hot coco and marshmallows with a candy cane sticking out. "Be careful its hot" she said sitting down next to him on the couch. The loft was dark, the Christmas tree supplying the only light.

"Thanks…" Ric said stirring the drink with his candy cane. Elizabeth smiled sweetly at him. "Did you have a good Christmas? Despite everything?"

"Yes… I did and that was much in part because of everything you did for Cameron and I today" she said look towards the tree. "I never imagined celebrating another Christmas without Lucky… but you helped me get through the first one and I really appreciate it" she said looking back at Ric. She couldn't explain the chemistry between them anymore. He made her feel good which was something she hadn't felt in quite some time.

"It will only get easier…" Ric said supportively.

"Im sorry… Im not being sympathetic… I know you really missed Molly today too" Elizabeth whispered. Ric nodded looking away.

"But I know regardless of my hate for my brother, that he would have done everything in his power to make sure she had a wonderful Christmas" Ric said nodding his head assumingly. "And im sure Sam and Jason took good care of her"

"Are you going to fight Sam for custody?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. Alexis would have never left Molly in the care of Sam if she had known that she was getting back together with Jason. I don't even think its wise Kristina be in that environment but I cant make the call. That is all on Sonny" Ric said taking a sip of his hot coco.

"You don't think Alexis just wanted her girls to be together?" Elizabeth suggested, trying not to overstep her boundaries with him.

"I think Alexis was just acting foolishly and blindly leaving two human lives with a girl who cant even control her own life or actions and it was was a pure mistake. This isn't about hurting Sam by taking them away… this is about making sure my daughter has the best up bringing she can possibly have." Elizabeth nodded, not completely agreeing but understanding his love and compassion for Molly.

"I should get going" Ric said placing his cup on the table. "Its late and im sure I've imposed enough today"

"You don't have to leave Ric…. I mean. It's late, you can just stay here tonight" Elizabeth said trying to not sound desperate but true being, she didn't want to spend another night alone.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose at all" Elizabeth nodded handing him his cup again.

"I insist" she whispered.

-

Sam glanced at her bare belly in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. There was defiantly a baby bump in the process of growing outward. "Mommy and daddy love you so much already Princess" she whispered rubbing her stomach gently. She yawned walking towards the bed and lying down. She snuggled herself under the covers and waited patiently for Jason.

--

Jason had just gotten Max settled in his cage in the kitchen when someone knocked on the door. Jason sighed not wanting to deal with anything else today, but knowing if he didn't answer it, Sam, Kristina and Molly would probably be woken up.

"Lucky?... what are you doing here?" he asked opening the door.

"Is it a bad time?" Lucky asked looking past Jason into the living room which was dark.

"Uhm…. I was just about to go up stairs but … what's up?" Jason replied stepping aside for Lucky to come in. Jason turned on the lights and walked towards the couch.

"I just… I needed to talk to someone about something that I noticed today and I knew you were the only person I could come to. I know we aren't really friends or anything but… you know Elizabeth really well and…" Jason cut him off.

"I don't know Elizabeth that well anymore" Jason said not wanting to talk about her.

"Okay…. But she's working with Ric. I went over there today to see Cam and Ric was there. You should have seen him, sitting in the loft with this smart ass smile on his face. He's using her for something and I think there's something you should know"

"What's that?" Jason asked taking a seat.

"The baby Elizabeth miscarried was yours…" Lucky waited for a reaction but there was none.

"I know…" Jason whispered looking at the ground.

"You did?" Lucky asked surprised. Jason nodded, rubbing his head.

"I figured it out awhile go when Elizabeth was acting really strange. I knew she wasn't being honest but I also knew that it was for the best. The best for me and Sam." Jason said looking up at Lucky. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I still care about her. I mean, Im really trying to work things out with Maxie and Im not going to leave her for Elizabeth. I've made my choice. But I still care about Liz and I don't wish her any harm. Ric is trouble and I've known that for a long time now… I start back at the police station in a few days… but I cant do that knowing Liz is in danger with the DA…." Lucky explained.

"And why does this involve me?" Jason asked confused.

"I know I shouldn't be asking you this… Im sure it breaks some kind of rules. But I've done a lot of thinking… and I would really…" Lucky paused, taking a deep breathe. "I can get evidence to prove Ric killed Alexis, and pushed Sam into the water. But if I can do that… I would need help…"

"Just get to the point" Jason asked, hating when people beat around the bush.

"I would like to work for you and Sonny" Lucky said, again looking for a reaction.

-

Sonny slammed the door of his office and took a seat at his desk. He rubbed his head looking around the room. He didn't understand Carly. What was she so afraid of? They had been apart for so long because she and Jax had been together and now she was telling him she couldn't play games anymore. It didn't make sense. He knew she wanted to be with him, as he wanted to be with her. But something else, not the kids, was standing in the way. His thoughts were broken when he heard a soft knocking on the door. "Come in" he said trying to hide his anger in his voice.

"Dad?" Michael asked stepping into the room. "Dad… can I talk to you?" Michael walked over to the desk and sitting in the chair across from Sonny.

"Yeah, what's up?" Sonny said resting his elbows on the desk and looking at his son.

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry for making you and mom fight" Sonny smiled, rubbing his eye brows.

"Buddy… you didn't make mom and me fight…. You don't control what happens between mom and me you know that right? Nothing you or Morgan do ever makes mommy and me fight…" Michael nodded.

"But I just want you two to be happy" he whispered looking down at the ground.

"We are happy. We're happy that we have two, wonderful boys… and that we can be a family again. But being a family doesn't always mean that the mommy and the daddy are together. Me and you mom, we love each other very much. And that will never change, no matter who we end up being with"

"But I don't want to move out… I want to live with both of you" Sonny nodding looking down at his hands then back up at Michael.

"I want that too… and I think with time, your mom and I will be able to make that work." Sonny said.

"Promise?"

"I cant promise things like that Michael… but I will give you my word that I will fight for our family to remain the way it is okay?" Michael nodded. "Okay… now I think it's time for you to get in bed" Sonny said laughing. Michael smiled standing up.

"Okay, okay.. I love you dad"

"I love you too Michael"

--

Carly flopped down in the bed and wrapped the covers around her body tightly. She had tears running down her face and her sobs were no long silent. She wanted desperately to go and tell Sonny that she was just scared. Scared of getting hurt again. And that she wanted to put her trust in him but didn't know how. But she couldn't. She had to do this for her boys. She couldn't keep getting their poor hopes up, only to tear them apart when Sonny and her fell back into their old ways. She had to be strong, independent Carly. The Carly that wouldn't put up with anything.

-

Chapter 6

"You want to work… for Sonny ?" Jason said leaning back in the chair and laughing. Lucky gave him a nervous glance and nodded. "I'm sorry…. That's just too funny"

"Look I didn't come here to be laughed at. I thought that you'd want help in getting Ric… and I thought that if I helped you do that, you'd help me get Ric out of Elizabeth's life." Lucky said standing up. "But I guess I was wrong.."

"Im sorry…" Jason said trying to give Lucky a straight face. "You just caught me off guard…" Jason looked up at Lucky and realized this was no joke. He was dead serious about working with them. "Now… when you mean work with us… do you mean like a one time deal? Or are you looking for a long run type job?"

"long term… once I go against Ric and the police station… im done I cant go back to being a cop." Lucky said sitting back down.

"And you realize that by working with us, you'll be putting everyone you love at risk. Lulu, Nickolas, Maxie, your un-born child…" Jason asked. Lucky nodded placing his head in his hands then looking back up at Jason.

"I've already gone down the list. This is something I have to do… I want to do" Lucky answered. Jason let out a tiny laugh, shaking his head.

"Okay.. this is what I'll do… I'll talk to Sonny… and see what he says. But im not promising anything… I really have no idea how Sonny will react to this…" Jason said standing up. "But until you hear from me… try to keep your distance. We don't want anyone getting suspicious…" Jason opened the door and Lucky took it as his queue to leave. Once the door was shut Jason couldn't help but laugh again.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked walking down the stairs. Jason looked up at her and smiled.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I cant sleep…." She whispered playing with his hair. "I feel like I should be doing something… it's weird. Yesterday I wasn't a mommy to my sisters and today I am" Jason smiled taking her hand and walking over to the couch.

"It's going to take some getting used to but they adore you and I haven't heard Kristina mention Alexis once… I think having you is really helping them get through it" Jason whispered snuggling her into his arms.

"I miss her so much" Sam choked out. Her emotions that she had been holding in all week came pouring out at once. "If I would have just listened to her Jason…. She warned me and I still went to the docks… that bullet was for me, not her" Sam cried into Jason's arms. Jason rubbed her hair softly.

"Don't blame yourself …. There was no way for you to have known the truth…. She had lied and manipulated so many times during your relationship with her…." Jason said trying to make her feel better but it didn't seem to be working.

"I've been acting like nothing is wrong …. I'm going to be burying my mother in a few days…. It hasn't even hit me yet Jason and that's so horrible of me" Sam sobbed.

"Shh…." Jason whispered softly. "It's all going to be okay Sam….What matters now is that you take care of your sisters… give them a good, stable home"

"Ric isn't going to give up easily…"

"I know, and we are all ready to deal with that. We'll be married next week, which in the judges eyes will make up for my 'alleged organized crime' reputation" Sam laughed softly, wiping her eyes.

"Alleged?" she asked looking up at him. Jason smiled kissing her nose.

"yes. Alleged. As in there is no proof." Sam smiled leaning her head back into his chest and closing her eyes. She never felt safer then when she was in his arms. No ones arms were quite like his

-

(2 days later)

"Good morning" Sonny said walking into the kitchen and grabbing his coffee. Carly looked up from her newspaper and smiled slightly. "The boys up yet?"

"No…" she answered simply. He nodded grabbing a bagel and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Okay… well see you later" He said pouring the rest of his coffee down the drain and walking out of the kitchen. Carly sighed putting the newspaper down. He had been acting cold and distant since their little argument the other night. Her cell phone started ringing, breaking into her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Carly… it's Sam… What are you and the boys doing today?" Sam asked out of breathe.

"I don't know yet. Why? What's up?" Carly asked.

"SAM! WE HUNGRY!" Kristina screamed in the background.

"Jason went to some business meeting and I tried cooking breakfast but… it burnt or something I don't know… and then Kristina poured the cereal all over the floor and we tried getting it up… but I don't know when the last time Jason used a broom in here because there was more dust then cereal and now the girls are starving and I cant cook… want to meet for breakfast?" Sam said in a rush. Carly smiled

"Sure… I'll get the boys up and we can meet you at Kelly's in half an hour" Carly replied standing up and walking towards the living room.

"thank you…" Sam said hanging up the phone. "Go get dressed Kristina… we're going to go meet Michael, Morgan and Aunt Carly for breakfast." Sam un-strapped Molly from her high chair and carried her into the living room, nearly tripping over a toy. Sam sighed bending down and picking the toy up. "Here … bring this upstairs too" she said handing Kristina the doll.

-

Jason paced the docks waiting for Sonny. He had left Sam alone with the task of cooking breakfast this morning and he felt bad, but he knew that getting Ric taken care of was more important right now. He didn't want Ric to make any unwanted appearances at Alexis's funeral which was tomorrow.

"Is everything okay? I was surprised to hear from you so early in the morning." Sonny said walking down the steps.

"Yeah. Everything's fine I just wanted to meet early this morning so I could get back and help Sam with the girls" Jason said turning to Sonny.

"How are they adjusting?" Sonny asked sitting down on the bench.

"Really well. Their furniture came yesterday and they were really excited about it" Jason said taking a seat next to him. "Im just going to cut to the chase…. Try not to laugh, because I did when I found out… but the other night Lucky came by the penthouse and he had an offer for us" Jason explained.

"What's the offer?" Sonny asked with a confused look on his face. Jason looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"He wants in…" He said, his voice lower. Sonny nodded slowly looking towards the water.

"And what does he get?"

"He wants help getting Ric away from Elizabeth…"Jason said trying to read Sonny's facial expression.

"You think it's a set up?" Sonny asked looking back at Jason.

"No… he was dead serious. He wants in… long term" Jason added. Sonny nodded rubbing his temples.

"Okay…. Well…. I think it could be good for us… what do you think?"

"I think Lucky is loyal… but it worries me that he was a cop" Jason said honestly.

"Yeah…. Does he actually know anything?" Jason shrugged.

"I don't know, he didn't say. He just said he could find out for us and that he knew Ric killed her." Sonny exhaled sharply.

"I don't normally do this…" he said. "But If it means getting justice for Alexis then im in… You can tell Lucky we'll take him up on that." Jason nodded, surprised Sonny actually went for it.

"Okay, well I need to get back home… Sam's waiting for me" Jason said shaking hands with Sonny. "Ill call Lucky this afternoon…." Jason walked up the stairs of the docks and headed towards the car.

"Jason… I've been meaning to talk to you" Ric said coming up behind Jason.

"Ric I suggest you get the hell away from me…." Jason said turning around and facing his enemy. "Im serious…."

"Look, I know we have bad blood between us… but I thought you should know something" Ric said fidgeting with something in his pocket. "I just gained evidence.. private evidence that Elizabeth pushed Sam into the lake that day…. And even possibly shot Alexis thinking it was Sam…." Jason stared at Ric for a moment without saying a word. He didn't believe Ric's lies but at this point, he was having a hard time defending Elizabeth either.

"Well then I guess this private information will put her behind bars then wont it" Jason said climbing into the limo and slamming the door. He was pissed. He didn't know at who. But Jason could feel all the anger and frustration he had been holding inside start to boil out.

-

"This is really cute" Maxie said running her hand along the side of a white baby crib.

"Yeah but it has pink on it… " Lucky said pointing to the trim.

"I am telling you Lucky….this baby is a girl" she said placing her hand on her belly and rubbing softly. Lucky laughed walking over to another crib that was just plain white.

"What about this one? That way if it's a girl… I can paint the trim pink, if it's a boy it can be blue" Maxie shrugged not really liking the way it looked. "Or… we can just wait until we find the perfect one" he suggested wrapping his arm around her neck and walking with her towards the clothing department.

"Are you sure we have enough money to buy stuff now? Because we can wait until you start back at the station" Maxie asked, going through a rack of baby clothes.

"Maxie…. Stop worrying about it. I have money…." Lucky said slightly annoyed that she kept asking him if they had money. No guy liked to be asked if he could afford something. It wasn't the way he wanted his child to be brought into the world.

"Okay, I'm sorry" she whispered pulling out a yellow and green outfit. "I was thinking about getting a part time job anyways… its going to be lonely just sitting around the apartment when you're back at work" she said placing another outfit in her basket. "I could work at a clothing store or something…. Maybe even a baby store like this so I can get some discounts" Lucky nodded dropping some more clothes in her basket.

"Yeah, that sounds good" Lucky replied rubbing his eyes. He hadn't gotten much sleep since asking Jason to be part of Sonny's organization. He looked up and his stomach dropped when he saw Elizabeth and Cameron coming in the front door. "So are we ready to go? We can always come back later when it gets closer to being the time?" He said grabbing Maxie's hand and walking her towards the check outs.

"DADDY!" Cameron screamed, spotting Lucky from across the store. Lucky smiled, glancing up at Maxie who looked uneasy.

"hey buddy" Lucky said kneeling down and catching Cameron as he jumped towards him. He didn't even have to look at Elizabeth to know she was making her way towards them, her clicking heels gave it all away.

"Thank you for the superman stuff…" Cameron said happily, pulling away and looking back at his mom. "Mommy see daddy" Elizabeth looked down at her son smiling, before making eye contact with Lucky, then Maxie. "Who she?" Cameron asked pointing at Maxie. Lucky sighed looking down at the ground and rubbing his eyes again. "Mommy?" Cameron said looking to his mom for an answer.

"That's daddy's girlfriend" She said picking him up and propping him on her hip.

"Ohhh hi daddy girlfriend" Cameron said innocently. Maxie smiled weakly glancing at Lucky.

"We uh…. Should get going… we have other places to go" Lucky said standing up and facing Elizabeth. "Bye buddy" he said leaning in and kissing his sons cheek.

"When yous going to come ova and play?" Cameron asked popping his thumb into his mouth. Lucky looked at Elizabeth.

"Soon… daddy's gonna come visit you soon" Cameron nodded, accepting Lucky's answer and getting distracted by another child screaming a few feet away from them.

"Okay, well it was nice seeing you Lucky…" Elizabeth said giving him a fake smile and walking past him. Lucky sighed, shaking his head and turning around to Maxie who had already paid for their items.

"I would have paid…" Lucky said taking the bags from her.

"yeah… you were busy so I just did" Maxie said trying to smile. She walked past him and out the door.

-

"Thank you so much for meeting me here" Sam said to Carly, placing Molly into a highchair. "I can no believe Jason left me… during one of the busiest times of the day…" Sam sat down in the chair next to Carly.

"Sonny left too… So I'm sure it was his fault Jason had to leave… I already ordered, pancakes for everyone. I figured it would be easier" Carly replied handing Sam a cup of orange juice for Molly. "Michael, please pass one to Kristina" she said handing her son a glass. "How have you been? You look exhausted" Carly said noticing the tiredness written all over Sam's face. Sam nodded, rubbing her head, trying to relive herself of her migraine.

"Yeah. I've been getting these really bad migraines. And Molly didn't sleep at all last night… she was really cranky and cried the whole night." Sam said looking up at Carly and frowning.

"Did Jason at least stay up with you?" Carly asked as the waiter brought them their family sized order of pancakes.

"He was awake for awhile… but he fell asleep on the couch when I was trying to rock her" Sam said putting some pancakes on Molly's plate. "But I don't blame him…. This is a huge adjustment for him too"

"I understand… im just saying he should be trying maybe a bit harder?" Carly said shrugging her shoulders.

"He's already opened his home to my sisters, I don't expect anything more" Sam replied pouring syrup on her own pancakes. "I do need to ask you a favor though…"

"Yeah, sure anything"

"I really need help pulling this wedding together…. Its so last minute and watching the girls all day I've had no time to even start…" Carly's face lit up and nodded.

"Say no more…. I'm your girl" Carly smiled, clapping her hands together. "We can start this afternoon when they all go down for their naps"

"Mooom I don't take naps" Michael said, obviously listening to their conversation.

"Well… you are today" Carly replied scrunching up her nose. She knew that Alexis's funeral was tomorrow and wanted to keep Sam's mind off things.

-

Jason walked into the penthouse and noticed an unusual smell. "Sam?" He yelled dropping his keys on the desk. He walked towards the kitchen but stopped when he stepped in something mushy. "Ah… shit…" Jason growled looking down at the dog crap he just stepped him. Sam had forgotten to put the gate up to keep Max and Coco in the kitchen and now his living room floor was covered in doggie accidents.  
SAM!" He yelled again slipping his shoe off. "God damn it" he whispered, looking around the room at how stained his carpet was. "Max! Coco!" He yelled trying to step around it. He found them laying a pillow near the window. "That… is BAD!." Both dogs looked up at him like he was crazy then took off chasing each other, showing him they could care less. Jason walked into the kitchen and grabbed paper towels figuring he might as well try to clean some of it up.

-

"are you upset about something?" Lucky asked, opening the apartment door for Maxie.

"No…" Maxie said shaking her, walking past him. "Why would I be mad?" Lucky shrugged putting down the bags of baby things they had bought.

"You've seemed a little testy since we saw Elizabeth and Cameron at the baby store…." Lucky said taking her hand.

"I'm sorry… Its just hard to see you… with your old family. The way Elizabeth looks at me…." Maxie sighed closing her eyes. "I'll like never live down being this huge home wrecker ya know?"

"Hey… listen to me. You are not a home wrecker… my marriage was falling apart way before I met you. Deep down I always knew Elizabeth had feelings still for Jason… my marriage would have fallen apart regardless of when happened between us. Okay? So don't let anyone tell you that you are the reason is went bad…." Lucky placed his finger under Maxie's chin and tilted her head up until she was looking at him. "We might have started off wrong… but Maxie… I am falling in love with you, more and more every day. And I know one day, when this baby comes into this world… they are going to come into a loving environment… don't let other people bring that down for us ok?" Maxie nodded, not having words for what she had so longed for him to say. "Come here" Lucky whispered, pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead.

-

Sonny walked along the docks, stopping to look out at the peaceful water. He was always so busy with work, and the boys, he rarely had time to stop and reflect on his own problems. Over the past few mouths he had watched everything he loved and cherished self destruct and he had no way of stopping or controlling it. He had watched Carly walk out of his life, taking his boys with her and claiming that even though Jax treated her poorly, she still loved him and was determined to marry him. Sam had been shot because of his business and Jason's part in it then she slowly fell to shreds as Jason kept his distance to protect her. Alexis was diagnosed with cancer and just as she was beginning to recover, she was struck down by yet another one of Sonny's enemies, his own brother. Sonny couldn't help but feel as though he had caused all the chain of events in the past several months. And the one thing he thought he possibly had going with Carly she declared her need for independence and distance from him.

"Isn't it ashamed what happened here…" Ric said walking down the stairs and making eye contact with his brother. Sonny glared up at him.

"Get out of here Ric…" Sonny warned him. Ric let out a laugh, taking a seat on the bench and looking out at the last of the fishing boats coming in for the day.

"Ya know, I didn't get an invention to Alexis's funeral. I assume it's because the funeral is more of a walk in basis. No invite needed" Ric said crossing his legs and leaning back, propping his elbows up on the back of the bench.

"No, it's more along the lines of… if you dare show up at her funeral …. You will be taken care of…. There is no more playing games with you Ric. You have done to much to my family. Im not saving you anymore…. You don't have anymore chances with me" Sonny said walking towards his. "Next time you calls Sam a slut…. Or try to hurt Carly… or go near Molly… I wont be there to stop the repercussions."

"Im trying my best not to take that as a direct threat…." Ric said standing and getting in Sonny's face. "I have so much evidence to put you away for life… but I've never acted on it….I might have to if I feel my life is being threatened" he whispered close to Sonny's ear.

"Well soon enough… I too will have evidence that you killed your own wife, and pushed your step-daughter in the lake nearly killing her and her baby girl…." Sonny said with a smirk creeping across his face. "Than instead of going to the police… I'll deal with it myself."

-

"Oh man we have so much to do" Carly said walking into the penthouse, Sam and the kids in tow. "Oh… eww… what is the smell?" Carly said pinching her nose.

"That would be the dog shit all over the carpet because Sam didn't lock the dogs up" Jason said coming down the stairs.

"I totally forgot…" Sam said waving her hand in front of her face.

"It smells like something died in here Uncle Jason" Michael said making a disgusted face. Jason nodded looking back down at the carpet he had been trying to clean.

"Let me get the carpet cleaner's number from Sonny… im sure they can come over here and get it cleaned" Carly said pulling out her cell phone. She glanced nervously between Jason and Sam. He seemed to be actually mad at Sam that she forgot to put the gate up.

"They've already been here. The carpet is trashed…. They have to replace the padding under it and it might take a week to replace" Jason said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a beer. Sam sighed putting Molly down and handing Kristina her diaper bag.

"Why don't you and the boys take Molly upstairs… show them your new room and play with your new toys" Sam said patting Kristina's back. The kids dashed up the stairs and Sam could hear the bedroom door close.

"Well call a different company…" Carly suggested, trying to smooth the ice. Jason groaned from in the kitchen and Sam shrugged nervously. "Ill go down to the store down the street myself…. I know the guy there… im sure he can do it today" Carly whispered putting her coat back on. Sam nodded, closing the door behind Carly. She put her hands in her front pockets and tiptoed over the wet spots, into the kitchen.

"Jase?" she whispered weakly. "Are you really mad about this? Because im really sorry… I was in a rush this morning….I met Carly and the boys for breakfast…..since I burnt ours" she whispered looking at the floor. Jason took a swig of beer and swallowed hard, looking at her.

"There's something you need to know" Jason slurred.

"Are you drunk Jason?" Sam asked stepping towards him. She could see in the sink that there were several bottles of beer.

"Elizabeth's baby was mine…." He said taking another sip. Sam stepped back as if he had hit her.

"oh.." was all she managed to choke out. Why was he telling her this? What was his mad about? Why was he mad at her? She didn't do anything wrong. "Okay…" she added looking away. She could feel tears starting to well up behind her eyes.

"Just thought you should know" he said walking past her, nearly bumping into her.

"Where are you going" she said, her voice cracking. She reached out and grabbed his hand. "Jason… what's going on?" she asked desperately. She was so confused and so angry at the same time.

"Nothing…. I just wanted you to know the truth" he spat back. He didn't try to remove his arm from her grasp.

"The truth…. So you knew this whole time?" Jason nodded his head looking her in her eyes.

"Elizabeth doesn't know I know…. But I've known her so long I just knew something wasn't right…." He whispered looking away. "And Lucky came by to tell me…." Sam nodded looking up at the ceiling and letting go of her grasp. She put her hands together near her face and exhaled loudly.

"So does that change anything?" She asked, tears starting to pour over her cheeks. Jason stood and stared at her for a moment. "Does that change all the plans we started making…" she asked again, looking at him with piercing eyes. Sam grabbed Jason's beer and through it towards him, smashing into the wall behind him. "DOES IT?" she cried loudly.

-

this chapter contains foul language & some sexual content. Reader beware.

Chapter 7

"Sam…. You just got beer all over…" Jason said turning his attention to the broken bottle, and liquid dripping down the walls. Sam grabbed his arm and jerked him back around.

"Answer me Jason… does this change everything you've been fucking promising me for days now…. Or was it all just a joke to you….?" Sam asked.

"What are you talking about? Nothing that has to do with you is just a joke to me! I love you with all my heart! I chose you over her… I knew it was my baby but I let her think I didn't know so I could be with you…. I knew if you knew it was mine you would insist I be with her but I chose you…" Jason yelled, a little more harshly then he wanted to. Sam stood still, sobbing. Every bit of Jason's heart told him to pull her into his arms, and tell her that he was sorry. He had a bad day at work and he shouldn't have taken it out on her. He shouldn't have come home and started drinking. But he didn't. He walked past her into the kitchen to get a broom to clean up the broken glass. When he walked back into the living room, Sam was on her hands and knees picking up the bigger pieces. "Move… ill get it" he said starting to sweep up some of the glass. She didn't move, she looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Jason…. What's going.." she started to say but Carly came through the door.

"I talked to my guy and he said he'll be over in a few hours to…what the hell happened?" Carly asked looking over at Sam and Jason. Sam quickly wiped her tears and stood up.

"I tripped… and Jason… he tried to catch me and smacked his beer into the wall" Sam lied looking at Jason to see if he would go along with it. He didn't say anything though; he just swept up broken glass.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Carly asked going to Sam's side.

"No… No im fine. Just a little shaken up, that's all" Sam said putting on a smile. Carly nodded, placing her hand on Sam's back and walking her towards the couch.

"What did you trip over?" Carly asked looking towards Jason, trying to see if there was anything in the way.

"I ah… my own feet." Sam whispered pushing her hair back and locking eyes with Jason. They weren't their normal blue, they were ice cold. She could feel tears starting to well up behind her eyes again which Jason took notice of.

"Carly…. Would you mind taking the kids and the dogs to the park for awhile…. I think Sam and I need to be alone" Jason said looking away from Sam.

"Yeah…. No problem" Carly whispered rubbing Sam's back gently before getting up and heading towards the stairs. "Michael! Kristina! Bring your little brother and sister down! We are going to the park with the puppys!" Carly yelled before grabbing the leashes off the closet door handle. She glanced back at Sam who now had her head in her hands. The kids came barreling down the stairs with toys they wanted to bring to the park.

"Can I hold Max's leash?" Michael asked reaching out to his mom's hand.

"Sure…" Carly replied handing Michael the leash.

"Molly's stroller is in the hall" Sam whispered. "I forgot to bring it in" Carly nodded pushing the kids towards the door.

"We'll be back a little later" Carly said glaring at Jason. He sighed rubbing his face with his hands. He put the broom down and walked slowly towards couch, taking a seat on the table across from Sam. She didn't look up at him but he knew she was crying. He took her wrists into his hands and moved them away from her face.

"I'm sorry" He whispered pushing her chin up to his gaze. "I was angry about seeing Ric at the docks and came home and started drinking…. I … I didn't mean to take it out on you… and I had planned on telling you about the baby… but trust me I had planned on telling you in a much different way" Sam shook her head, closing her eyes and letting her tears slip down her cheeks. "Sam… please don't cry….." he whispered moving next to her on the couch. "Please….." He pulled her head into his chest and rubbed her head softly. "I didn't mean to get make you upset…."

"You wont ever forgive me… will you?" Sam choked out through her sobs.

-

Elizabeth watched as her son slept next to her on the couch. He looked so peaceful and innocent. She felt horrible that she had messed up her marriage for Ric and his stupid plan. She regretted sleeping with Jason… now seeing how much pain it caused everyone else involved. She sighed, adjusting Cameron's blanket. She loved Lucky but after seeing him today at the store, holding Maxie's hand, she realized he loved Maxie too. And that she was really the one who had messed things up by staying on the fence about forgiving him. All she did was push him into her arms, which was probably what Maxie had wanted in the first place. She was hurt, by everything that had happened between her and Lucky. But she never thought he would actually move on. Elizabeth always picture Lucky being at her side, fighting for her. But instead it was Ric who was at her side, promising to take care of her and Cameron. And even though she knew Ric was probably one of the last people she should be trusting, she constantly found herself going in that direction. Was he a changed man? Or was Elizabeth only a pawn in his sick game. She didn't know. But she felt safe, secure, loved when she was with him. And at this point, that was exactly what she needed.

-

Maxie pulled away from Lucky and smiled. "I have a doctors appointment today. Do you think you'll be able to come?" she whispered.

"Is everything okay with the baby?" He asked reaching out for her growing bump. She nodded placing her hand over his.

"I'm going to find out the sex of the baby…" she said looking up at him.

"I would love nothing more then going with you" he whispered kissing her cheek.

"Okay, well I am going to go get ready…. It's at 4…" she said walking towards the bathroom. Lucky smiled as she disappeared down the hall. After seeing Elizabeth at the store, he realized that he no longer loved her. He loved Maxie. She was quickly becoming his everything and it wasn't just because of the baby. She was kind, sweet, forgiving, loving, and always grateful. She didn't take their time together for grated or try to pick fights with him. But even though he didn't want to be with Elizabeth, he knew she would get hurt by Ric. And that was the last thing he wanted her to go through again. He glanced at his cell phone and saw he had no missed calls. He was starting to get worried that Jason and Sonny were going to say no to him, and he would have to come up with a plan on his own. Or maybe they were suspicious about his motives and were planning a hit on him. He sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes. He wished things could be simpler, be he knew if they had been simple, he wouldn't be with Maxie and at this point, she was someone he couldn't live without.

-

"Sam I don't have anything to forgive you for…. You didn't do anything wrong… we were broken up…. I broke up with you and you had every right to move on…and Ric… he took advantage of you…. And I hate myself for not stopping it" Jason whispered into her hair. "I stood there and watched him… on top of you and I couldn't find it in me to stop him even though I knew that something was wrong….."

"It wasn't your job to stop me Jason, I should have stopped myself." Sam whispered, wiping her tears. Jason shook his head no, cupping her face with his hands.

"God I love you" he whispered leaning in to kiss her gently. "I love you so much more everyday… you continue to amaze me" He said taking her hand and pulling her up. "I cant imagine my life without you…. Id be nothing" he whispered leading her up the stairs to the bedroom. He opened the door and pushed her in, kissing her hungrily. He gently laid her down on the bed and started unbuttoning her shirt. She pulled away, looking up at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. "What's wrong… did I hurt you?" He asked shifting his weight off her. She shook her head no pulling his head down to hers.

"I love you so much Jason" she whispered. He smiled pulling shirt off and sliding her sweatpants down her legs. "Is this okay?" he asked as she unbuckled his belt. "I mean… is this okay to do with the baby and everything" Sam grinned, biting her lip and nodding. Jason smiled, leaning down and attacking her lips. He pulled the covers over them before kissing every inch of her body.

"I love you Samantha" he whispered before entering. She inhaled sharply, wrapping her arms around his body tight and holding on as he did what he did best. She couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes. She loved this man so much, and she couldn't imagine this with anyone else.

-

Chapter 8

This chapter picks up in April.

Here's a little catching up & up and coming stuff. Sorry i've jumped ahead -- i was getting kind of bored with it and felt like it would be for the best.

**Sam **is now 6 months pregnant. **Jason **and her were married on New Years Eve as planned and are still living at the Pentthouse with Kristina and Molly. Jason has been spending alot of time at work and it has put an obvious strain in their relationship. But they both remain very dedicated to making their marriage and family work.

**Carly **moved out of **Sonny's **home and into a brand new country side townhouse. She lives there with Michael and Morgan. Sonny and her hardly speak since their blow our argument. Sonny still insists that Carly is just scared to let herself love him again. While Carly claims it is because she _doesnt_ love him anymore.

With the help of new mobster **Lucky**, Sonny and Jason are ever closer to pinning not only Alexis's murder but the sick plan to kill Sam in the process on Ric. The only problem is **Ric **is using every innocent bystander possible to make sure his deep secret doesnt get revealed.

**Maxie **is 7 months along now and pregnancy is really starting to get to her. She's cranky, bitchy and worse of all she has the constant threat of **Elizabeth **to deal with.

Lucky plans on marrying Maxie which doesnt sit well with Elizabeth, who makes sure she does everything in her tiny powers to remind Lucky of the good life he used to have with her.

-

Jason walked down the stairs of his penthouse and sighed, looking around the living room. It was covered in toys and laundry baskets with no real distinction of whether they were clean or dirty clothes. So it was ultimately up to the famous sniff test to be certain. He picked up a black button up and sniffed it checking to see if it was clean.

"Did I just witness Jason Morgan... _the_ Jason Morgan performing the stiff test?" Sam said walking in from the kitchen with a glass of water. Jason smiled embarrassed and shoved the shirt back in the basket.

"Yeah, well give a guy some credit. It's kind of hard to tell these days..." he said motioning around the room. Sam raised her eye brows and took a seat in the only available spot on the sofa.

"And let me guess? That's my fault? Cause I'm the wife and I'm supposed to clean, and cook... and not only do the laundry but fold it and have it in everyone's drawers for when they want to wear it?" She replied in a mocking tone.

"No... of course not. There's just _a lot_ more clothes now..." Jason said grabbing a basket of towels and folding them.

"Those are dirty" Sam said with a smirk. Jason looked down at the towels and shrugged.

"How do you know?" He lifted the basket, looking for some indicator.

"I just know... those are dirty... these are clean" she said reaching behind her and grabbing a different basket off the floor. "You can fold these if you'd be so willing" She said handing him the basket. He smiled taking it from her and pulling a few out.

"Where are the girls?" He asked just noticing how unusually silent the penthouse was. On any given day it was filled with sounds of laughter and play.

"Molly's napping... Kristina is at a friend's house playing... I'm sending Viola to pick her up today since its raining and I don't feel like walking in the rain" Sam said yawning.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap?" Jason suggested, placing the clean, folded towels in an empty basket so he could carry them all up at once.

"I was going to... I was just getting some water and seeing if you'd like to join me" she whispered looking up at him. The last 4 months had been pure bliss for the two of them, even though he worked a lot more then he said he was going to.

"I wish I could... But Sonny needs me down at his office." Jason said as Sam frowned. She nodded hoisting herself up with the help of the arm of the sofa.

"Just thought I'd ask" she said starting to walk away.

"Maybe when I get back we can lay together... watch a movie or something?" Sam shrugged starting to walk up the stairs.

"Yeah... Maybe, but probably not because the girls will both be home and awake by then... and you know how that goes" she said slightly disappointed. Jason watched as Sam made her way up the stairs and sighed looking around the living room again. Things had gotten so crazy around here and he hadn't been much help.

"Im sorry Sam…" He whispered closing the door to the penthouse.

-

"Lucky! Is that you?" Maxie yelled from the bathroom. She glanced at herself in the mirror and fluffed up her hair. She made a kissy face and smiled. Pregnancy had been hard on her body and emotions. She always felt bitchy and tired but yet she felt so grown up and lady like even it was obvious that she still a young girl but the amount of makeup she continued to wear. She had dark brown roots growing out from her bleach blonde hair which made her look even more teenage like. "Lucky?" Maxie asked again turning the corner and stopping in her tracks. Standing in front of her was a man she didn't recognize. He was dressed in a black suit with a wire coming from his back into his ear.

"Maxie Jones… correct?" the man asked taking a step towards her. Maxie jumped back reaching for the closet. She had seen Lucky putting a gun away on the top shelf… but she didn't even know how to use it if she could get it.

"Get back! I have a weapon!" Maxie yelled, her voice cracking.

"Im not here to hurt you…. I just need you to come with me…" The man said putting his hand out for her.

"NO! GET BACK!" She cried, glancing out of the corner of her eye. The only thing she would be able to reach was a large glass vase she had bought for the hallway table. She reached slowly for it but was met with the sound of a piston being cocked.

"Maxie… Don't do anything stupid." The man said aiming the gun at her. Maxie moved both her hands in visible sight and could feel tears stinging her checks.

"Please… Im pregnant… please don't hurt the baby" she cried stepping forward towards the man. "Please…" She looked up at the man with pleading eyes, mascara and black eye shadow beginning to smear under her eyes.

"Im not here to hurt you…. Just relax, this will all be over soon" The man said grabbing her arm and placing the gun to her head. Maxie took a sharp breathe when she felt the cold metal touching the side of her face. She let out a loud sob as the man shoved her into the hallway. "This will all be over soon" he whispered shoving her again into the elevator.

-

"Sorry I'm late…." Jason said walking into Sonny's office.

"No problem…. I was just telling Lucky about the plan" Sonny said leaning back in his chair. Lucky nodded glancing at his cell phone. Elizabeth's kept calling him but he didn't want to interrupt Sonny from telling him about how they're going to set up Ric. "You got somewhere to go?" Sonny asked noticing Lucky's constant gaze to his phone.

"Uh… no… im sorry. Elizabeth keeps calling me… Im sorry can you excuse me? I just want to make sure nothing is wrong with her or Cam…." Lucky asked flipping his phone open. Sonny shook his head no pointing towards the door.

"Not at all…." Sonny replied glancing over at Jason. "How is Kristina?" Jason took a seat in the chair across from Sonny.

"She's doing alright…. She's on a play date right now….." Jason said rubbing his head.

"You alright? You look exhausted" Sonny noted flipping through some paperwork. Jason nodded looking up at him again.

"I am…. Things are crazy and very…. Cramped" Jason said taking his cell phone and wallet out and placing them on the desk. "I cant even imagine having another child in the penthouse. There's barely room to walk around with all the toys and laundry baskets" Sonny nodded scooting back in his chair.

"Have you and Sam talked about possibly buying a house?" Sonny suggested, opening the drawer to a filing cabinet.

"No…. I think a bigger house would stress her out. She'd think that she'd need clean it and decorate it. I just want her to rest… and take care of herself so nothing happens to the baby." Sonny nodded, understanding how Sam liked to over due things.

"Well… maybe after the baby is born you guys can decide what's best for everyone" Sonny said pulling out some more paper work.

-

"What took you so long to get back to me…. I've been trying to get a hold of you for nearly an hour now" Elizabeth snarled into the phone.

"I'm in a meeting Elizabeth…. Is everything okay? Because if it is I'll have to call you back" Lucky said glancing back into the office.

"Everything is fine… I just…" Elizabeth paused, pushing her hair back. "I miss you" she said sweetly. Lucky sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Elizabeth…. We already talked about this. Now can I call you back? Now is really not a good time" he whispered.

"You always say you'll call me back then you never do…." Lucky frowned when he could hear her voice cracking, giving way for her soon to be sobs.

"I know… Im sorry. I'm just really busy right now…. With work, and the baby" he said softly, trying his best not to rub anything in her face.

"Well sorry then…" Elizabeth said defensively. "Its just I've missed you… and I thought that you'd care but I guess Ric was right" Lucky's eyes widened.

"What has Ric been telling you?" He asked quickly.

"Oh so if it has to do with Ric you have time to talk…. But if its just little ol me who needs you… you're too busy. Fuck you Lucky" Elizabeth screamed hanging up the phone. She threw her cell phone across the hospital break room, kicking the chair. She actually missed Lucky… and she never thought he'd stay by Maxie's side as long as he was. She had to come up with a plan to win him back… and her time was running out.

-

Carly walked into Morgan's bedroom and sat at the edge of his bed. He'd been sick the last couple of days and had to stay home from pre-school. "How's my baby boy feeling?" she whispered rubbing Morgan's back softly.

"I wan daddy" he whispered softly. Carly smiled weakly looking away. She hadn't seen much of Sonny since the day they had gotten into the argument over her being scared of loving him.

"I know baby…. But daddy's so busy with work…" she replied making an excuse for why she hadn't called him yet.

"Call him now?" Morgan asked looking up at his mom with saddened eyes. Carly sighed softly closing her eyes. "Polease?"

"Okay baby…. Ill go get my phone okay? Then we can call daddy" Morgan nodded, smirking at just the thought of talking to his dad. Carly walked slowly into her large foyer and grabbed her purse off the floor. She pulled out her cell phone and stared at it for a moment.

(flashback)

"I love you Carly…. And even if you keep pushing me away… I always will." Sonny whispered placing his hand on her chest, right above her heart. "But you have to admit…. I will always have this" he whispered, referring to her head. "And you…." He took her hand and placed it over his heart. "You'll always have mine".

(end flashback)

Carly closed her eyes, letting her tears slip over her eye lids. She paused for a moment, wiping her tears away, before standing back up and walking towards Morgan's room. She didn't want to see Sonny…. She couldn't see Sonny. She had to stay away because if she didn't….. shed make the biggest mistake of her life, again.

-

"Everything okay?" Sonny asked as Lucky came back into the office.

"Yeah….. Everything is fine. She just needed to talk to me about something….." Lucky lied, taking a seat next to Jason.

"That's good….." Sonny said crossing his hands and glancing at both Jason and Lucky. "Well now that everyone is here… we can began. We need to really getting started on this. It's been too long since Alexis died and we haven't acted once….. that could be a good thing though, since we don't…." Sonny was cut off by the phone ringing. "Excuse me" he said picking up the phone on his desk. "I thought I said I didn't want to be disturbed" he growled into the phone.

"Im sorry sir…. But I thought that you should know right away…. Maxie Jones was just kidnapped from her apartment. We have men on the vehicle but they took her at gun point…. I...We tried to negotiate the situation…. But they wouldn't take the gun away from her head…." Max said in a rush.

"Do you know who took her?" Sonny said standing up and grabbing his jacket and motioning for the guys to come along.

"No sir…. We're working on it. She was taken in an unmarked car….the man who took her was old…. I mean older then any of us"

"Thanks Max… keep me posted" Sonny said hanging up the phone.

"We have a situation. Lucky…." He paused not knowing how to tell him this. "Im sorry…. Maxie as kidnapped …. Taken at gun point from your apartment…." Lucky locked eyes with Sonny and instantly regretted ever getting involved in this business. He knew he would be putting Maxie in danger but he didn't care. He was so obsessed with getting even with Ric for being having a presence in Elizabeth's life… he wasn't even thinking about Maxie or their un born baby.

-

Chapter 9

Sam woke to a slamming door. Her heart raced fast for several seconds as she came completely out of her sleeping state. She took a few deep breathes to help slow down her heart beat. She hated being woken startled… it reminded her too much of her past. Sam sat up and pulled a hoody over her large belly before slipping on her slippers. "Jase?" She called, making her way down the stairs. She yawned loudly, reaching the bottom of the stair case and looking around. "Jase?" she asked again.

"He just went out in the hall to speak with Mr. Corinthos" Viola said, walking in from the kitchen with Kristina and Molly in tow.

"Oh… okay" Sam said shaking her head and looking down at her sisters. "How was your play date?" She asked Kristina sweetly.

"It was good. Melanie has a pool! And a trampoline! And a race cars track! I'm never playing here again….. her house is way cooler" Kristina replied with bright eyes. Sam smiled kissing her forehead.

"okay… well why don't you and Viola take Molly upstairs and get washed up for dinner…" Sam said pushing Kristina gently towards the stairs. "Thanks" she whispered to Viola who picked Molly up and followed behind Kristina. Sam waited until they were all the way up before she made her way over to the door. She tried to listen first and see if she could hear any of what was being said but it was no use. It was nothing but muffled voices. She opened the door and smiled sweetly as Jason and Sonny both paused and glanced at her. "Dinner's ready Jason…" she said stepping into the hall and closing the door behind her.

"Im probably going to miss dinner…" Jason said looking away. Sam nodded, it wasn't much of a shocker.

"Well… I hope you spent some time with the girls today then… because you know how hard it is for me to get them to bed if they haven't played with you yet" Sam said turning to go back in. Jason reached out and stopped her.

"Sam…. There's something you should know…" he whispered looking to Sonny who just nodding approvingly. "Maxie was kidnapped this afternoon" he said barely believing it himself. Sam looked at him through squinted eyes and with raised eye brows.

"How? By who? … From _this_ building?" Sam asked in a rush.

"We don't know by who or really why but yes…. She was taken from her and Lucky's apartment" Sonny answered for Jason who seemed to have a lock on Sam's eyes. He kept imagining it had been Sam… he would die if it had been her who was taken.

"Oh my god…" Sam whispered, covering her mouth with her hands. "Where is Lucky? Is he alright?" She asked looking back and forth between the guys.

"He's blaming himself… as any of us would do in his position…. But downstairs in his apartment with Max looking for clues…. We came to make sure no one had attempted a break in here" Jason whispered looking down at the ground.

"And…. Was there?" Sam shot back. Sonny glanced at Jason for a moment.

"Sam…. Why don't you go inside… Jason will be in for dinner in a second okay?" Sonny said gently taking her arm and pushing her towards the door.

"No!" Sam said jerking her arm away. "Was there an attempted break in?" she asked again.

"There are some…. Gouges on the door that look like maybe someone tried but…. We have more security that Lucky and Maxie do…. No one can break in here…. And the guards would have noticed something strange was going on if they had…." Jason explained to his wife. Sam shook her head in disbelief.

"I want to go to one of the safe houses" Sam said with her lips pierced together. "Ill go get the girls packed"

"No…. Sam you and the girls are safest here" Sonny said reaching out for his ex. It was still awkward at times seeing her with Jason.

"Yeah… real safe Sonny. So safe that someone was able to kidnap Maxie in broad daylight? Kristina walked home with Viola from her play date….. who's to say someone isn't going to snatch her next time she does" Sam shot back very defensively.

"Because I will make sure it doesn't happen" Jason chimed in trying to calm his wives nerves.

"Oh yeah, because you're here so much Jason" Sam replied crossing her arms. "If you don't get Max to take me and the girls to the safe house….. Ill leave Port Charles" she shot out before thinking. Jason and Sonny both step back to glance at her.

"You'd leave Port Charles if I didn't move you to a safe house?" Jason asked with a hint of anger creeping into his voice. Sam nodded with a smart ass smirk on her face.

"Ill be inside packing…." She turned and slammed the penthouse door shut.

-

Carly walked back into her sons room and sat down in the chair next to his bed. "I have the phone if you want to call daddy" she whispered, rubbing her son's side gently. "Morgan?" she whispered looking over at his face. His eyes were shut peacefully and his chest rose and fell in rhythm. She smiled to herself feeling a weight of relief being lifted off her shoulder. But she knew it wouldn't last long…. Morgan would eventually wake up and ask to call Sonny again. Carly sighed pulling another blanket over him. "I love you baby" she whispered kissing his cheek softly. "Always and forever"

-

Maxie had just stopped crying when she felt the car come to a complete stop and the loud commotion in the front. She didn't understand what was happening… she knew Lucky was in the mob now… so this had to be because of that. She couldn't help but wonder if he was worried, looking for her, or running straight into the arms of Elizabeth. When the door opened she tried to fight her way out of the coming grasp but they were too strong. "Please…. I'm pregnant… and this baby…. Please just let me go. I'm no use to you…. Lucky doesn't even love me…. He's just doing what he thinks he should be doing"

"Don't take this the wrong way little lady… but shut up…" A different man told her, shoving her towards an empty hallway. "Put this over your eyes" he said wrapping a towel over her face. Maxie did as she was told. They walked for awhile… and it felt like they were beginning to walk in circles just to confuse her maybe. After a while they finally came to a complete stop and the man took off the towel. "Go get the boss" he told another man who was waiting for them. The boss…. That meant this was something to do with the mob… or the families… whatever you call it. Maxie tried to swallow but her throat was stiff. She was thirsty and hungry… but she didn't dare request a five course meal under these circumstances. Maxie looked up when she heard the door open and couldn't believe her eyes. There was no way _he_ was the _boss._

-

Lucky sat on the living room sofa with his head in his hands. He was a freaking cop…. He'd dealt with missing persons all the time. But this time he couldn't move. His chest hurt and he couldn't breathe. It was Maxie who was missing now…. His Maxie… The Maxie that he had taken advantage of then fall so hard for in the end. Maxie and their baby. Gone because he decided to get even with Ric…. For Elizabeth. All his problems somehow ended up coming back to her. Elizabeth claimed to love him… did love him… still loved him… yet only wanted him when it was good for her. He sighed looking around the room. There wasn't a sign of struggle which could be a good or bad thing. It either meant she went without a fight…. She didn't feel very threatened… or it meant she didn't have a chance to fight… she was broadsided by the kidnapping. Lucky wished he hadn't left the door unlocked. It was stupid… but they hadn't had time to get a spare key made up. So he left the key with her since she was normally home… but if she wanted to leave during the day she'd be able to get back in. If he had just locked the freaking door before he left…. She would probably be blabbing on and on about baby names and schools and books and Spanish dvds that they had to get before the baby was born.

"Whoever took her knew what they were doing… there is no evidence…. No path back to them" Max said coming into the living room.

"Yeah" Lucky choked out looking up at him. "Whats the next step" he asked. In normal life… he would have called the police. Mac would have been over here with the forensics team in minutes. But this wasn't the real life… this was mob life and he was sure there was some sort of steps to be followed.

"We figure out what the motive could have been…. We put spies on all our enemies and watch their every move… we wait.." Max said knowing it wasn't going to help Lucky cope one bit. "Stan is on his way over …. We'll find her man…" Lucky nodded looking over at the mantel. Maxie had insisted on doing "fat pictures" which were basically them, together, showing off her large belly. There was several different poses in frames now placed next to large pillar candles.

"What am I supposed to tell Mac? He calls her all the time…" Lucky asked standing up and putting his hands on his hips. "Do I tell him she's missing?"

"I don't know…. We need to talk to Sonny about that. They went up to Jason's penthouse to make sure there wasn't a break in attempt up there" Max explained.

"So there is no one… absolutely no one in this entire building who saw Maxie leaving with someone… getting in a car… and leaving with someone" Max shook his head yes.

"There are a few people who say they say a unmarked vehicle leaving the back of the building around the time I got the call that she had been kidnapped. When we traced the call it had been from a payphone near the corner store… we are looking into getting security tapes to see who used the pay phone…" Lucky nodded. At least that was something. If it was up to him he'd have the entire police force looking for her. But it wasn't up to him. This wasn't his game. It was theirs… he was just playing it.

-

"Viola… can you please come here for a second" Sam said from outside the girls room.

"What is it Sam?" she asked shaking Molly's bottle of milk.

"I need you to help me get the girls things packed up…. It has been brought to my attention that someone is out to harm me and the girls… Maxie is already missing…." Sam said pulling out suitcases from the hall closest.

"Where are you going to take them?" Viola asked grabbing a couple of them.

"Either to a safe house… or out of Port Charles… Do you have things here? Or will we need to stop at you house?" Sam asked not skipping a beat. She was used to packing fast and leaving faster.

"I have about two weeks of clothing here…" Sam nodded handing her another bag.

"That will be fine… Ill be in to help you once I get some of my things together. Make sure there are enough toys to keep the girls busy" She whispered walking into her bedroom. She closed the door and collapsed on the bed in tears. Why couldn't things just be okay for once… Why couldn't she just live here. In peace, with the girls…. She placed her hand on her large belly and smiled. "Mama's gonna keep you safe…" she whispered pushing her hair back. "I promise"

-

"You're kidding me… right?" Maxie asked, her immature side instantly coming out.

"You guys can leave us alone…" Ric said motioning for the guards to exit the room. "How was your trip here? I hope they didn't rough you up…. Are you hungry? You should probably eat…" He said glancing her up and down. Maxie stared at him through squinted eyes.

"What the hell are you up to now Ric?" she shot back, wrapping her arms around her belly in a protective manor.

"Less questions will be best darling"

"Right so I can let you kill me like you killed Alexis and tried to kill Sam?" Maxie replied glaring him up and down.

"Kill you? No, no. What gave you that idea…." Ric said with a smirk on his face.

"Then why am I here Ric… you and I both know Lucky doesn't love me… so if you're looking for ransom…. Or whatever it is you'll be asking him for, he isn't going to give it to you…." Maxie said believing her own words.

"You have something I want" Ric said with a sick smile on his face.

"What could I possibly have that you'd want? My fake Tiffany's bracelet? Have it… I have nothing Ric… nothing worth taking…." She paused suddenly looking down at her belly. "You're fucking kidding right? You think you can pull that again?" Maxie had heard all about it…. How he locked Carly up… thinking he'd be able to take her baby.

"Elizabeth lost her baby… and well you have her husband's baby in you…" Maxie cut Ric off.

"Elizabeth might be one fucked up bitch but she isn't going to accept a baby…. Are you really that deranged Ric? You think she'll just take it and not ask questions? She knows what you tried to do with Carly…" Maxie shot back, tightening her arms around her stomach.

"She wont ask questions… because she wants this baby as much as I want her to have it. You stole her husband… I doubt she'll have trouble stealing your baby…. Eye for an eye" Ric said turning around and walking towards the darkened entrance. "If you need anything le the guards know… I want that baby as healthy as possible" Maxie waited until Ric left the room to fall to the ground in sobs.

-

Chapter 10

"Elizabeth…. What are you doing here? Your shift doesn't start for another two hours" Dr Lee said walking into the hospital corridor. Elizabeth looked up from her paperwork and smiled sweetly.

"Im just picking up a few extra hours…money has been kind of tight lately" she said signing her name at the bottom of a hospital form. Dr. Lee nodded understandingly, picking up a manila folder.

"Well I have an appointment…. Maybe we can do lunch or something?" Elizabeth nodded, watching Dr. Lee take off down the hall. Elizabeth sighed looking through another set of folders. She checked her cell phone and it wasn't a surprise that Lucky hadn't called her back. He never called her. And if he did it was only for a few minutes then he came up with some reason why he had to go. She blamed Maxie…. If she hadn't come around with those stupid pills Lucky would have never become an addict… he wouldn't have slept with her, gotten her pregnant, and he defiantly wouldn't have stopped fighting for Elizabeth.

"Something has you dazing off to wonderland" Robin said walking over to a computer at the nurse's station. Elizabeth snapped out of her thoughts and glanced over at her.

"Yeah… sorry… I've just been so preoccupied lately" Elizabeth replied going back to filling out paperwork.

"I think everyone has been…" Robin said smiling.

"Yeah, I heard about you and Patrick…. Congratulations….." Robin smiled holding up her hand to show off her large engagement ring.

"Thank you…. How's Cameron?" Robin asked trying to get off the subject of marriage. She knew Elizabeth had a rough year and the last thing she'd want to be reminded of was how great things were between other couples.

"He's…. he's good. He still asks about Lucky a lot but…. I think things are starting to get a bit easier" Elizabeth said closing the folders and grabbing a clip board.

"Yeah…. Everything gets easier with time" Robin replied taping her finger on the counter. "Well I'm sorry to cut this short…. I have a lunch meeting with a friend…."

"Oh yeah, of course… go ahead… ill be fine… I actually have a lot of paperwork to catch up on" Elizabeth said nodding her head. Once Robin was gone she took out her phone and opened a new text message.

To: Lucky

I really need to talk to you. Please call me ASAP. Or stop by the hospital.

She sighed clicking send and closing her phone.

-

Sam walked down the stairs of the penthouse with several bags in hand.

"Let me get those" Jason said reaching up and taking them from her hands. Sam looked at him with intense eyes. "Look…. I know you're scared… and you have every right to be. You're pregnant and someone is threatening our family… but I would never let anything happen to you Sam…. never.."

"I know that Jason… and Im sorry for being so moody…. I just…" she paused collecting her thoughts. "You promised to help take care of things when we discussed the girls living here. You had such passion and fight about them being here….and now that they're here you're never around. Your world revolves around Ric and his every move. I just cant deal with it anymore. I need you Jason. This family needs you. And if I don't feel safe here I expect you to respect that and move us to a safe house" Sam explained, trying her best not to cry.

"I know and I'm sorry I wasn't the one to suggest it…. I will move you and the girls to a safe house and ill put more guards there too. I don't want anything to happen to you or your sisters…." Jason said placing the bags down and pulling her into his arms. "I want to protect you… and I'd put my life on the line in order to do so" he whispered into her hair. Sam allowed herself to relax in his arms.

"I got the girls all packed…." Viola said walking down the stairs with more bags. Jason pulled away from Sam and took the bags from her.

"Thank you…" Sam said watching as Kristina and Molly came down the stairs behind her. "You girls ready to go on vacation?" she asked, figuring it would be best to have a cover story.

"Vaycaytion?" Kristina asked confused.

"Yes… Vacation… me, you, Molly, and Viola are going to stay in a…. different house… for fun" Sam said getting down to the girls level.

"Is my daddy going to be there too?" Kristina asked innocently.

"I'm sure he'll come visit you" Jason said picking up the bags Sam had carried down and placing them in the hallway for Max to get.

"Do we go in the limo?" Kristina asked, her eyes widening. Sam smiled looking up at Jason.

"I don't know… what do you think Jason? You think we should take the limo?" Sam asked Jason. She looked back at Kristina smiling. "Of course we're taking the limo silly! How else would we get there!" Sam said tickling her belly.

-

Lucky felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and instantly reached for it. Much to his dismay, it wasn't Maxie or the possible kidnapper. It was another text message from Elizabeth. He flipped his phone open and read the message before deleting it. He didn't have the patience for her right now. Max had left a few minutes ago to go pick up Sam and the girls and Sonny said he'd be over in a little while. So Lucky again sat in the middle of his…. their.. living room wishing he had done things differently. But none of that mattered now…. Thing couldn't be done differently. Maxie was gone and he needed to get her back…. He had so many things he wished he had told her. He wished he had made her feel more loved and less like a charity case. Granted he didn't think he'd actually end up with her but he did care for her. Regardless of what other people thought… he didn't just sleep with her for pills. He liked her. She listened. She cared and didn't judge. She was everything Elizabeth wasn't and never would be.

-

Sonny walked into the living room of Lorenzo Alcazar and couldn't help but laugh. He really needed to beef up security if he planned on over throwing Sonny in a mob war.

"Who let you in here?" Lorenzo barked, coming in from the kitchen.

"No one even tried to stop me" Sonny said with a smart ass smirk.

"Well what do you want?" he shot back, looking around the living room cautiously.

"I want you to tell me where you took Maxie" Sonny said taking a step towards him.

"What?" Lorenzo replied, with a confused look coming across his face.

"Oh come on… don't play stupid. You're the only person who would have reason to kidnap her…. It would be the perfect way of distracting my organization so you could swoop in for the kill."

"I didn't kidnap Maxie Jones…. Why would I waste my time on a little girl like her?" Lorenzo said sincerely confused. Sonny stared at his enemy for a second trying to read him. It was really throwing Sonny off that he seemed to know nothing about Maxie, or even that Lucky was working with them.

"Just take this as my warning…. You or any of your goons hurt her or her baby…. You'll be starting something bigger then you can ever imagine" Sonny said with a stern look on his face. Lorenzo shook his head as Sonny walked out of the living room. Once Sonny was gone, Lorenzo pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Its me…. Sonny was just here asking about the girl…. Yeah well you better have cleaned up your tracks because if any of this gets traced back to me…. Ric just stick to the plan. You were supposed to kidnap the girl for your own doings and it was supposed to help me get the upper hand….. well it better work out that way Ric… your life is depending on it"

-

Maxie sat in the darkened room for what seemed like hours before someone finally came in with a halfway decent meal. She refused to eat it… waiting for the guard to leave before finally giving in. Did Ric really think this pathetic plan would work? That Lucky wouldn't be suspicious of where Elizabeth suddenly came across a baby? Maxie shivered at the pure thought of Elizabeth raising her baby. She slowly leaned back against the brick wall and closed her eyes. She tried to envision what it would be like to be rescued by Lucky. He would come in with guns blazing, demanding that she be released. Once she was finally in his arms he'd declare his ultimate love for her and they'd live happily ever after.

Carly laid down on the couch and turned the t.v. on. She was exhausted after being up half the night with Morgan crying. The other half was spent thinking about Sonny and how much she didn't want to call him. She yawned out loud, pulling the blanket over her body and closing her eyes. Just when she was about to drift into sleep she heard a banging on the front door. "Go away" she whispered, readjusting herself into the couch. After a few moments passed there was another loud knocking on the door. She sighed sitting up and stretching her arms above her head. "COMING" she screamed. She stood up and walked over to the main foyer, opening the front door. Her face instantly dropped when she saw Sonny standing on the other side of it.

"You okay?" He asked noticing her tired eyes.

"I was until you showed up…." She groaned turning around and walking back towards the living room. She could hear Sonny following closely behind her. "what are you doing here?" she finally asked after laying back down on the couch. Sonny glanced at her and then took a seat in one of the other chairs

"I came to make sure everything was okay here and that the guards were keeping close guard" Sonny replied placing his fingertips together, in front of his face.

"Yeah, everything is great here and the guards are overbearing as usual" Carly said turning her attention back towards the T.V.

"Well I needed to see it for myself. Maxie was kidnapped from her and Lucky's apartment this morning and when we checked Jason's penthouse there was visible damage to the door" Carly looked up at Sonny with stunned eyes.

"Oh my god" she whispered sitting up. "Did you find her?" Sonny shook his head no letting out a long breathe.

"Whoever took her planned it out…. There is nothing connecting anyone to the apartment besides Lucky and Maxie" Sonny explained sitting forward in the chair.

"Who do you think it was though? You always have a hunch"

"I thought Lorenzo… that was my first guess. But I stopped by there and he seemed clueless to the fact the Lucky even worked for me now."

"What about Ric? Could this be just another ploy to getting Molly?" Carly asked very sure of Ric's lack of morals.

"We're looking into every possible suspect…. But Ric doesn't really add up. What would his reason have been?" Carly shrugged looking down at her hands.

"I don't know. I just know he's a sick son of a bitch who killed his own wife and tired to drowned Sam…." Carly said, choking back her own emotional ties to Ric's sick plans. Sonny gazed at her sympathetically noticing the visible hurt that came upon her face.

"Nothing's going to happen to you or the boys…. You know that right? Maxie wasn't protected enough….. You and Sam are" Carly nodded, closing her eyes to blink back the tears.

"Is Sam okay?"

"Yeah….. Jason is taking her and the girls to a safe house." Sonny explained. Carly nodded figuring that if she needed to be taken to a safe house, he would have come in all bossy and demanding.

"Morgan's been asking to call you…. He's been sick the past couple of days" Carly said looking over at the man she once loved more then the world.

"Why didn't he call then?"

"I told him you were busy…." Carly said in a weak voice. Sonny frowned glancing away from her. Any other day this would be the start of an endless, hurtful war of words between the two but today Sonny didn't feel like arguing.

"Can I go see him now?" He whispered standing up. Carly nodded watching him take off down the hall. She wished so badly for things to be different.

-

"Its so pretty Sam!" Kristina screamed jumping out of the limo and taking off towards the house. Safe house was an understatement. They went through three different gates of security before getting to the house.

"Be careful!" Jason called after her, picking Molly up from her car seat.

"Why didn't we ever come here?" Sam asked in amazement. It was absolutely beautiful. There were full gardens and a lake with rocks and a small kiddy sized beach with an ocean like swimming pool.

"Its new…. It actually wasn't a safe house until last week." Jason explained helping Sam out of the limo. She nodded looking around.

"Its so….breathtaking" she whispered taking Molly's hand and walking towards the house.

"I'll get the bags Viola…. Why don't you go get the girls washed up for dinner. They are probably starving by now…" Jason said taking the bags out of her hands. Jason waited until the girls were completely in the house before he grabbed a package out of the trunk. He hand planned on waiting until after the baby was born but figured tonight would be just as good of a time to give it to Sam as any.

"Do you need any help? I told Sonny I'd be back at the towers as soon as possible" Max said coming around from the front.

"Nope… that's it. Thanks Max" Jason said unloading the rest of the bags onto the ground. "Do you have the keys to the Range Rovers?" Jason asked remembering the cars he had purchased last week.

"Oh yeah…. Almost forgot" Max said reaching into his pocket and taking out two sets of keys. "I'll call you later if we get any updates"

"Thanks Max" Jason said picking up the bags and heading towards the large, two story house. He stopped at the front door and looked back towards the gates. "Home sweet home" he whispered pushing the door open. Life was a changing fast.

-

"I just…. I don't understand why someone would kidnap Maxie? It doesn't make sense… why not Carly or Sam… I mean… god forbid it be either of the them but …. Maxie? She's not exactly…. I don't know" Lucky looked up from the couch and back at Sonny who was sitting in the chair across from him.

"She was the easiest hit… she's young, innocent, naive to name a few" Sonny said trying to sound as sympathetic as he could.

"This is all my fault" Lucky mumbled looking down at his hands.

"I went and saw Lorenzo… he claims to know nothing… and Carly mentioned Ric…" Sonny paused waiting to see Lucky's reaction.

"I don't know…. Ric knew I was against him because he was getting closer to Elizabeth and I jumped in thinking it was an of my business when clearly it wasn't. I should have been more concerned about Maxie… not who Elizabeth was dating or not dating… whatever" Sonny nodded pulling out his phone.

"This might seem completely insensitive….. but do you think there is any chance Elizabeth has something to do with this?" Sonny asked cautiously. Lucky looked back at him with a shocked expression on his face.

"What?... No… Elizabeth would never try to harm anyone" Lucky said instantly going back in defensive mode.

"Well…. She did have an alliance with Ric to kill Sam… or at least get her out of the way…"

"I never believed any of that. I think Ric used that as a way of getting closer to her"

"I don't know…. Jason was the father of her baby. She was determined to get him to herself…And look how well that turned out for her. Maybe this is just another way of getting you back…. Since she's all alone now" Lucky sighed thinking it over. Was it possible that Elizabeth would have Maxie kidnapped? And then what? She couldn't hide Maxie out forever.

"No. Elizabeth would never do that" Lucky stated standing up and grabbing his jacket. "But she might be a person we should talk to. If Ric had something to do with it there's a slight… small chance she knows something about it. I'll go see her…. Call me if you get any information" Lucky said walking out the door. Sonny stared forward thinking about the situation. He went through this not to long ago… and it killed him. Ric had really devastated his family when he kidnapped Carly and tried to take his son. Sonny paused. Could that be it? Ric took Maxie to have her baby? No…. why would he want Maxie's baby… he had Molly… but he didn't really have Molly… and he hadn't tried to fight Sam in court yet….Sonny pulled out his cell phone and dialed Max.

"Max… I need every single person in this case to turn their attention to Ric…. I was him to have fill surveillance… every place he goes I want to know"

-

Chapter 11

"This place is so amazing! Why didn't you tell me about it?" Sam said walking into the furnished living room. "Did you have someone come in and decorate the place?"

"I didn't tell you about it because it was supposed to be a surprise" Jason whispered, coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her belly.

"A surprise huh? What kind of surprise?" Sam answered, leaning back into her husband. Jason brushed some of the lose hair that had fallen out of her pony away from her face.

"Here… open this now… I had wanted to wait until after the baby was born but…." Jason trailed handing Sam a package. She took it from him and gave him a questioning look.

"Is it another dog? Because… I cant handle another dog…. I still feel bad about losing Tiffany CoCo Puffs at the park. It keeps me up at night thinking about how she's getting by without me" Sam said opening the box slowly. Jason smiled shaking his head no.

"No…. its not a dog" he whispered waiting for her reaction to the contents of the box.

"It's a house key" Sam said taking it out of the box and shrugging. "I don't get it? A colorful house key…?" She smiled trying to act surprised, just in case Jason had really thought a key would be a shocker for her.

"It's a key to this house…. Our house…. Our new house" he whispered looking at her intensely. Sam's eyes slowly looked up towards his, bright and widened she screeched.

"Shut up!" She cried punching him in the arm. Jason laughed; rubbing the spot she had just punched him.

"Okay?" He said smiling.

"Are you freaking kidding me? This is …. Ours?" she said spinning around in the center of the room. "All mine…. Like forever?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes… ours… for like ever" Jason said in a mocking tone, pulling her into his arms. "Do you like it?" he whispered into her ear.

"I love it Jason…. It's so perfect" she said pulling away and looking up at him. "Its perfect" she whispered, her voice giving into to happy tears.

"Hey… don't start getting hormonal on me" Jason smiled pulling her closer into his chest. At last, nothing could keep them apart. It was just him and her from here on out.

-

Lucky stepped out of the elevator and looked around the corridor, spotting Elizabeth behind the nurse's station.

"Lucky…. Im so glad that you got my message" Elizabeth said coming around the desk. Lucky stepped back slightly nervous.

"Yeah…. Look I know you need to talk and we will… I just… Maxie's been kidnapped and I was wondering if you…. Not that you would know… but if you had heard anything about it?" Lucky asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"No…. that's so horrible" she responded locking eyes with his. "I'm so sorry. You must be so worried"

"Yeah, I am…" Lucky said looking around the hospital. "This might be completely off base… but….. Ric didn't say anything to you about planning something against me or Jason did he? Because If he did…. You know you can tell me right?" Elizabeth glanced away from Lucky for a moment then shrugged.

"Not specifically…. Look I really don't want to talk about Ric" She replied, nervously glancing around.

"Is it because he told you not to? Ric can't hurt you Elizabeth…. I wouldn't let that happen….. you know that right?" Lucky said stepping towards her. He had to win her trust or else she'd close him out. Elizabeth took a deep breathe and shrugged, looking up at him.

"I cant talk about this right now…. I have to complete my shift…." Elizabeth said stepping backwards from him. "If you'd like to meet me at Kelly's I can tell you all I know…. Which isn't much but… it might help" she said glancing up at him with saddened eyes. Lucky sighed, wishing she had more information for him.

"Yeah, that'd be nice" Lucky said running his hands through his hair.

-

"Where's Maxie, Ric" Carly said storming into Ric's office. Ric looked up from his desk and laughed as Carly crossed her arms.

"Ms. Corinthos… I suggest you get out of my office before I call security…" he said reaching for the phone. Carly reached down and grabbed it from him, pulling it up and throwing it across the room.

"You don't scare me Ric…." She shot back leaning over the desk and locking eyes with him. "Now… where's Maxie Jones" She asked again.

"As in….Where is she physically?" Ric replied in a smart ass tone. "Can you explain to me why I would know where Maxie Jones is? I didn't know I was supposed to be keeping eyes on her" Carly shook her head in disgust.

"You're delusional Ric… You kidnapped her today… and you're holding her captive like you did to me…. Other people might see through this poor little Ric… loosing his wife and daughter act but I sure as hell don't. You're sick and this has you written all over it" Carly growled through locked teeth.

"She hasn't even been reported missing" Ric said shuffling through some files on his desk. "Until she is reported missing I can not help you Carly"

"The hell you can't" She replied, shoving the folders out of his hand.

"Carly I really suggest you get out of here….. I have guards down the hall and if they hear you storming around in here they're going to.."

"Act like they heard nothing…" She whispered, smiling. "I have a little suggestion for you Ric…. You really need to start paying your men more money…. It doesn't take much to persuade them to see things my way" she said turning and walking out the door.

-

Maxie waited until her eyes adjusted to the darkness before she slowly stood and started looking around the room. There had to be a way out. It felt like it had been days but really probably had only been hours since she had been kidnapped. Everything was starting to seem like one big nightmare and she was just waiting for Lucky to save her. But then reality set in and she started to feel a deep pain inside her heart. What if Lucky didn't try to look for her? What if this was somehow what he really wanted? Maxie wasn't going to let this set back all the progress her and Lucky had made the last several months. She found a door and tried the handle slowly, it wasn't locked but she wasn't very sure were it would lead her to. It could even possibly lead her straight to the guards. But she was sure they had only entered through one door, and that was the door on the other side of the room. Maxie took a deep breathe and slowly pushed the door open. The new room was just as dark as the last one but on the far wall there was light pouring out from under what seemed to be garage door. Her heart began racing as she made her way towards the new light. She was almost there when a set of arms wrapped around her body.

"Shhhh" the man whispered, covering her mouth. Maxie let out a loud sob of disappointment as the man slowly walked her further and further away from the light.

-

"So you knew this whole time we've been living cramped that you were going to surprise me with this mansion?" Sam asked, taking a sip of tea. Jason smiled rubbing her legs, which were propped up on his lap, softly.

"Yep… and it comes fully staffed too. A cook, a housekeeper and a full time nanny…" Jason added.

"You're amazing" Sam whispered leaning in for a kiss. "Absolutely amazing" Jason blushed looking away.

"It was no big deal" he said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"No big deal? I think it's a pretty big deal Jason…." Sam looked out at the view from their back porch. "Its so pretty" she whispered leaning her head back and taking in the fresh air. "Do you think Alexis is proud? I mean… Proud of how I've raised the girls so far?" Sam asked. Jason nodded slowly, glancing at his wife's face, the sun was setting nicely on her face.

"Of course she is… you've kept them together and safe… happy…. Loved" Jason replied glancing back at the view. He loved Kristina and Molly as if they were his own, as strange as that was to him at times.

"yeah but… they aren't living this hot shot life they would have lived if she was still around" Sam said placing her tea mug down on the patio table. "I just hope she understands everything…. Everything we do or chose to do as a family is for the best… its not because me and you are being selfish… or just looking out for our little girl…" Sam said snuggling closer to Jason.

"I think Alexis knows that you'd never make a selfish decision that would affect your sisters negatively" Jason whispered, kissing the back of her head. "We need to name our baby girl…" He placed his hand over her belly and rubbed it gently. Sam smiled looking up at him.

"I think we should name her after her grandma and aunt Carly" Sam said with a huge smile. "Like… Alexis Caroline… or Caroline Alexis" She suggested but Jason scrunched his nose up and shook his head.

"I love Carly… don't get me wrong… but Im not naming my daughter Caroline… as a middle name that's fine but not as her first" Sam smiled placing her own hand over his. "What about Kayla? Or Makayla? Something like that" Sam nodded her head slowly looking down at her belly. "Or Kaelyn?"

"You like K's don't you" Sam whispered kissing him softly on the lips. "What about Alexis Caroline Morgan?" Sam suggested. Jason shrugged looking away. "What? Are you against naming her after my mom?"

"No I just…" Jason paused looking at his wife. "It would be hard to call her Alexis all the time you know?" Sam nodded picking up her tea mug. "What about Makayla Alexis Caroline" Sam paused for a moment then instantly, and very hormonally, felt tears coming to her eyes. "We could call her Mac for short"

"I love it" She whispered "Long…. But perfect" Sam leaned into Jason's arms and smiled, looking down at her belly. "Mac…" she whispered, stroking her belly.

-

"Did you get any information on Ric?" Sonny asked Milo, walking into his office.

"No sir... Ric has been at the office all afternoon… but Carly paid him a visit. I sent guards up once I got word she was in the building but she was gone before they reached there" Milo said handing his boss a glass of water.

"Thank you…. Don't let anyone in to see me… And don't bother Morgan either… he's on a much needed vacation with Sam…" Sonny said taking a seat at his desk.

"Okay sir.." Milo responded, closing the door behind him. Sonny leaned back in his chair and exhaled loudly. Everything had gotten so out of control. He hadn't even called his son's all week. Its no wonder Carly would tell them he's too busy. He always was busy. He kept busy so that he didn't find himself coming up with plots and plans to win Carly back. Since it was so obviously not going to happen anymore. She someone managed to move on. "Let go" as she always said. Maybe it was time for him to let go too. He thought he had, when she was dating Jax… but after they broke up he really though she'd come back to him. And when she didn't it made him mad. It was time to put Carly in the past and find someone new.

-

"Maxie… Shhhhh" the man whispered closer to her ear. "I'm here to help…. I'm not going to hurt you" Maxie's body shook under the grasp of the man. "Nod your head if you can hear me" he whispered. Maxie nodded her head quickly. "Okay… here's the plan. We're going to go back into the room… and you're going to start screaming something's wrong… Ric's men will come in and you have to be convincing… once we get you to the hospital I'm sure Ric will have you placed in a high security wing. I need you to keep complaining of stomach pains…. If you do that it will buy me enough time to get you out of there okay…. You have to trust me" he whispered. Maxie's heart was racing. Trust him? She didn't even know who he was… but his hands… they felt familiar… or did they? Maybe she was just imagining what she wanted to imagine. But if trusting him meant getting outside of this building and into the hospital… the hospital she grew up in… she knew every nurse there… she'd be able to get someone to help her. Maxie nodded her head and closed her eyes, taking a deep breathe.

-


End file.
